


An (Un)Fortunately Tookish Engagement

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: Of Quixotic Hobbits and Their Outlandish Tendencies [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, BAMF Bilbo, Dwarf Courting, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Older Brothers, Slow Build, Timeline What Timeline, eudoxiav, pandamani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering the loss of his parents young Bilbo is quite unsure what will become of him. Thanks to a letter his mother wrote he comes to be in the care of Lord Fundin who is the Steward of the Blue Mountains. Lord Fundin's sons Balin and Dwalin welcome the lost hobbit as a brother. Through them Bilbo is brought up as a dwarf and learns all about their intricate culture. When a dragon attacks Erebor Bilbo fears for the fate of his brothers and hurries to the Lonely Mountain. He learns that they are well and that the young Prince Thorin managed to rally support and defeat the dragon. Unfortunately while he is there Bilbo catches the eyes of several notable dwarves (much to the worry of his brothers) and yet seems entirely unaware of it (cause for further concern). As events pass Bilbo starts to wonder just how much Took he has in his blood, certainly no proper Baggins would have these problems.<br/>Inspired by a post on tumblr:<br/>*This story now has a sequel: An Unprecedented Cirumstance*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr as princeofluff :)

 

 

 

_“Bilbo? Mummy and Daddy will be back shortly alright sweetheart? We’re just going on a boating exercise. Isn’t that exciting?! I’ll bring you back a treat I promise. Now be a good lad and keep the house for us alright?”_

_“Yes Mummy.”_

_"Of all things a Baggins going on a boating trip…I’ll never hear the end of it!”_

_“Oh hush dear it’s good to get some adventure into your blood.”_

_“Goodbye Bilbo, be a good lad and don’t let the neighbors talk about us.”_

_“Yes Daddy.”_

_“Goodbye Bilbo.”_

_“Goodbye.”_

 

 

It was late the next day when the bodies of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins were found on the side of The Brandywine River.

 

Bilbo had done as he was told and had kept the house even when it was well past the time they should have been back. He made himself tea and cleaned up the dishes. He dusted the mantel and made sure the floors were clean. When his parents still hadn’t come home and it was past dark Bilbo tucked himself in their bed and promised himself they wouldn’t mind. He cooked breakfast the next morning and made a little extra in case they would be back. They weren’t. He tried to go through his day as normally as possible until it was late afternoon and almost time for tea again. When the door had finally opened he rushed over thinking that it was his Mother and Father returning late from their adventure. Instead it was his relatives informing him they would not be returning at all.

It was his Aunt Belba who took him aside. She was wiping away her own tears still coming to terms with the death of her older brother “Bilbo my love…there was an accident. Your parents didn’t make it sweetie…I-I’m so sorry.”

 

After hearing the news Bilbo locked himself in his room for three days.

 

While the family let Bilbo mourn they began searching Bag End for a Will so they would know how Bilbo’s Mother and Father wished for him to be taken care of. Instead of Will they found a letter in Belladonna’s hand that had a note saying only to send it if she and her husband had perished before Bilbo came of age. The letter was sent and the family continued to think about their circumstances.

When Bilbo finally came out he was much more somber than before. Even as relatives wondered what would become of the young head of the Baggins family they found themselves mourning more than just the death of the beloved Mother and Father.

While relatives were still debating on where Bilbo should go or if he should stay at Bag End a delegation of dwarves arrived from the Blue Mountains. They were hailing from the Kingdom of Belegost and had with them the letter that had been sent from Belladonna.

In the letter was Belladonna informing them of her death and the fact that she had a son. She seemed to hint at a debt of some sort but was too proper to say it outright. Instead she simply requested that Bilbo reside with the dwarves until he came of age to decide his own future.

Lord Fundin was the bearer of the message. He was the steward of Belegost which was a colony from Erebor. He brought with him his sons who were entering what dwarves considered their teenage years. Balin, who took after his father, was proud of his long black beard which he brushed carefully but refrained from showy braids. He was being trained to be the advisor to young Prince Thorin. His younger brother Dwalin was a skilled warrior already and hosted many markings that told of his bravery. Unlike his brother he had a showy Mohawk and a beard just beginning to come into its own.

Despite the differences in cultures the relatives made the Dwarves welcome and went over the boating accident with Lord Fundin. As the matter of where Bilbo to go was settled they began questioning about Bag End and tried to not so subtly pry into what favor the Dwarves owed Belladonna. Fundin said nothing on the matter but smiled kindly as he sent his sons to keep their new ward company. Then he began to set about writing a detailed contract that would keep Bag End in good condition, but untouched by the rest family as he didn’t like the looks of some of the Baggins were giving the place, until Bilbo was of proper age and came to reclaim it.

 

Bilbo was back in his room, because of his Aunt Belba’s pleading he did not lock the door but he didn’t want to be out there and hear about what was to be done with him. He just wanted his Mummy and Daddy back. He was curled up on the bed gently stroking the book his mother had just began to read to him before…She had promised to read a little every night until it was all done. It had been an amazing story and while Bilbo knew that reading would distract him he could not bear to open the book alone.

He didn’t hear that someone had entered his room until a throat was cleared. He turned in surprise to see two dwarves standing next to his bed. They both seemed serious…but also inquisitive at the same time. He turned completely to look at them as he wondered why there were dwarves here. Belatedly he remembered his manners and sat up trying to fix his hair and clothes which were in a rather unkempt state “H-hullo…”

The Dwarves seemed to be assessing him but then the one with the black beard smiled and gave a short bow “Balin at your service.”

The one with the Mohawk bowed as well and though his voice was gruffer than the other’s it was just as kind “Dwalin at your service.”

Bilbo blushed and bowed his head “Bilbo…Bilbo Baggins at yours. I’m sorry to seem rude but…did my relatives send you in here?”

Balin smiled again with a little sympathy “No we were sent by our father Lord Fundin. He will be your guardian until you come of age. It was all in a letter that was written by your mother.”

Hearing the reference to his mother Bilbo turned and looked at the book he had been holding “Mother always had strange friends. That’s what Father used to say.” This time while mentioning his parents was painful he was able to manage a small smile “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that she would know dwarves.”

Dwalin nodded “Your mother was of great service to our Father when he was first establishing Belegost. Her stories are told in all the Great Halls and there are many songs about her deeds.”

While Bilbo had known his mother had adventures she never went into great detail of what they entailed “My Mother never told me…my Father didn’t like her talking about it. Said it wasn’t proper and that…that I would get ideas.”

It was nice to talk about his parents with people who wouldn’t look at him with complete sadness. He was still a fauntling but he could tell pity when he saw it. He didn’t like it. Looking up at the two dwarves he recalled them saying his new guardian would be their father “So…we will be like brothers?”

 

Looking there at the small hobbit that had just lost his parents, with a book of adventure in his hands and a hopeful look in his eyes Balin and Dwalin had already known this hobbit would come to mean much to them. “Aye.” Balin said as he nodded and put a warm arm around Bilbo “Aye we’ll be brothers.”

For the first time since he had heard the news about his parents Bilbo managed a full smile and held tightly onto Balin as he shed the last of his tears.

 

When they left Bilbo’s rooms to eat his tears were dried and some of the darkness had left his eyes. Lord Fundin looked down at the young hobbit and smiled warmly. He remembered the fire and sprit of Belladonna Took and could see some of it flickering in the big eyes that gazed up at him. He could see why she had asked for the Dwarves to take him in. If left in the Shire in this condition he was certain that little flame would be snuffed out. There was something to this hobbit…something that said he would do more than even his mother if given the chance. Fundin would see him have that chance.

He was also relieved to see his sons standing by Bilbo protectively. He knew they were good lads and that they would be kind to the fauntling. Still it seemed they had already decided to call themselves his brothers and that was more than he had hoped for. “Bilbo…we have to return to the Blue Mountains. When will you be ready to depart?”

Looking at his new guardian and the Tooks and Baggins Bilbo felt Balin’s hand on his shoulder and Dwalin’s strength behind him “I can leave tomorrow…sir.”

His new guardian nodded and seemed pleased with his answer “I’ll not ask you to call me father. It’s too soon for that and it will be your choice when you do. Call me Fundin and tell any who ask of you that you are under my protection. Do you understand lad? It will be far different in the Blue Mountains than your life has been here.”

Bilbo nodded “It’s okay, I’m ready.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Auspicious Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and the well wishes! My teeth are feeling much better and here is chapter 2!!

 

 

 

“I’ll kill him this time see if I don’t!” Dwalin roared as he charged down the halls. The loud crash that punctuated his shout seemed to only promise more violence to come. The servants were fast to get out of his way though they could not completely hide their smiles of amusement. Dwalin was terrifying when in training on the field…however the effect was certainly lessened with a chunk of his beard missing.

Balin calmly stepped out of his rooms in time to see Dwalin go rushing past. He closed the book he had been reading and looked down the hall to see the carnage that Dwalin had left in his wake. It seemed Bilbo had gotten one over on his brother. Despite the mischief even Balin couldn’t hide a smile and he knew that Dwalin would be laughing too before long. It was good to see Bilbo in high spirits again.

Balin found his brothers in the garden where Dwalin was holding Bilbo high off the ground as he shouted threats to the fauntling but Bilbo was not frightened and only looked innocently at his brother “Dwalin what happened to your beard?! Oh my it looks like a whole chunk is missing!” While his face might appear innocent to the observer there was a wicked gleam in his eyes that proved otherwise.

“Don’t try to lie to me you little warg! I know it was you!” He gave Bilbo a little shake and the fauntling started to giggle.

“Then you shouldn’t say mean things to people with less hair than you!” With that he pulled out the part of Dwalin’s beard he had stolen and put it under his lip “I have a mighty fine mustache now don’t you think?”

His ire draining at Bilbo’s laughter Dwalin smirked and set his little brother down “Aye it is a fine one, and you’ll have one of your own soon enough!”

Bilbo smiled and hugged Dwalin to reassure himself that his brother wasn’t really mad at him. It warmed Balin to see Bilbo smiling, he still had moments of self doubt where he was worried he would do something wrong and they would shun him. Balin was afraid that was something he would never be quite rid of. But he had two protective brothers who were more than happy to reassure him and Fundin was fast becoming a second father to Bilbo.

Turning to see that Balin was also there Bilbo grinned and rushed to give him a hug as well “Did you see the trick I pulled Balin? I thought I should teach Dwalin to not tease me so much!”

Balin ruffled Bilbo’s tawny curls and smiled “Aye I’m afraid that’s what brothers do. They tease each other.”

He gave Dwalin a wink and knew that already all was forgiven. It was hard to stay mad at Bilbo for long and his pranks were rarely ill intentioned.

They stood in harmony for a moment before a bell chimed out. Balin groaned knowing that he was now late to appear at court with their father. “I’ll have to leave now and make excuses thanks to you two.” He grumbled before hurrying off.

Dwalin patted Bilbo on the back “He’s too stuffy, needs to spend some more time training and relax!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, typical of Dwalin to think that anything could be cured by something physical and violent. He had taken some beginning training courses with the Master Guard but he was not built for Dwarven weapons and could only mimic the movements taught to him, they held no force of their own when put into use. Dwalin had assured him there was a weapon for everyone but Bilbo was less confident.

“Aren’t you supposed to be training with the Captain now?” Bilbo asked curiously.

Dwalin had studies he attended but most of his time was spent in weapon’s training. Balin was being groomed to become Prince Thorin’s advisor in Erebor and Dwalin was determined to follow him and become the King’s Guard. The Hobbit wasn’t really sure what would become of him if his brother’s left. He assumed he would follow them but he had to find a niche to be useful in court. Otherwise he would live off of an allowance provided by Fundin and spend his time waiting for his brother’s to entertain him. It hardly seemed like a life he would be suited for. He was good in his book studies and often spent quiet evenings next to Balin as they read together and Dwalin and Fundin talked about glorious past battles and the merits of different weapons or techniques.

Bilbo supposed he could always become a scribe, he liked to write and Dwarves loved to preserve stories of their achievements to pass down. He was also good with maps but his Khuzdul was still rusty. He had been granted special permission as Fundin’s adopted son to learn the secret language. He was in all ways an honorary dwarf because of his ties to the high ranking lord and so was being shown their many ways and traditions. If Bilbo had thought Hobbits stood on ceremony over pies and gardens he soon learned it was nothing in comparison to court manners, hand fasting customs and jewel meanings. Braids alone were complex enough to make his head spin.

He was brought out of his musing when Dwalin chuckled “Indeed…but I don’t suppose Captain Granr will mind if I take some time off. I’ve become quiet accomplished he says!”

Dwalin’s pride might seem overly boastful but the new set of knuckle-dusters he had forged already bore scratches from those he’d proved wrong.

 

 

At Court Balin was relieved to find that his delayed presence had not been noticed. His father was reading a letter with such intensity that Balin was able to appear at his side without any sort of acknowledgement from him. Finally when Fundin was finished with the document he turned it to Balin as if he had always been there “Your cousins are coming for a visit. Thrain wants to see how you and Dwalin are coming along in your studies and we agree it’s a good idea to foster a close relationship between you three. Young Dis will be coming as well; perhaps she and Bilbo will become companions too.”

Balin was eager to see Thorin again, they saw each other every few years but with the end of his studies on the horizon it was nearing the time for him to move to Erebor. The Prince was several decades younger than him, closer to Dwalin’s age than his own, but he could see the potential for a great King inside of him. “I think Lady Dis will be quite pleased with Bilbo he’s been doing well in his studies and can talk on a variety of subjects already. He also has enough patience to put up with her high spirits.”

Fundin nodded and considered the upcoming visit. When first coming to Belegost he had feared Bilbo would be unsuited for life in the mountain. It was so different from the homely Shire he had wondered if his adopted son would ever feel at ease here. It was in large part thanks to Balin and Dwalin that his youngest found himself a home in stone. They had brought him things to make his chambers more familiar to what he was used to. His Hobbit-Child had no fondness for jewels or precious metals but he loved rich fabrics and tapestries. His hair was nearly long enough to braid and Fundin considered the option of having his first braiding while their cousins were in attendance. Not only was it good to have more family present but it would help grow a close bond between the children.

“They will be here in month’s time. I expect you to take charge ensuring that all arrangements are made for them and any supplies we might need are prepared.” Fundin leveled a look on his son to ensure he understood the importance of this task. Balin did not need the hint as he bowed his head and Fundin could see him already considering what they might need.

He would have to talk with Dwalin and have his son at least try to reign in his competitive side. He and Thorin came up with contests of the wildest sort to challenge each other with. Fundin did not think he could survive another headache like the one brought on by the destruction they had caused last time. He gave a grateful thought to saintly Bilbo who never caused any sort of ruckus besides the mischief he did on his brothers. He had already heard of his latest feat in cutting part of Dwalin’s beard off and had trouble hiding his amusement from the staff. Perhaps his youngest son was destined to be a burglar!

It would be fortunate if the children could become close friends.

 

The visit of course got off to a poor start.

 

Soundly beaten by Dwalin in a display of arms Thorin was letting loose his fierce temperament. “Scoundrel! You cheated! Dwalin son of Fundin and I’ll have my honored restored to me by hearing you admit it with your own tongue!”

Of course there had been no foul play but Thorin’s pride would not allow him to admit he had been bested. Especially with his little sister watching in the stands. Older than Thorin by a few years Dwalin simply smiled at Thorin but held his ground “That fight was mine fair and square and a good warrior would admit when he’s been bested.”

Thorin let out a sound of frustration and looked as though he would continue to argue when he was interrupted.

“What a brat.”

The sudden addition of another voice had the two dwarves pausing their argument to see Bilbo had taken a spot next to Dis and was playing dolls with her

“It’s not Dwalin’s fault that you’re such a poor sport. Your foot work was sloppy and you kept overreaching your arm. Captain Granr says that a warrior needs to know his limits so he can expand in areas where he’s successful.” The words were parted with a careless tone but there was pride not so subtly hidden as Bilbo looked on Dwalin “Besides my brother is the best warrior there is.”

Dwalin nearly choked himself trying to hold back his laughter before finally letting it loose. Eventually he was laughing so hard that there were traces of tears leaving his eyes and the humiliation only caused Thorin to become angrier

“Who are you to speak to me in such a way? Do you know who I am?!" His piercing blue eyes boring at Bilbo's turned head.

Bilbo was continuing his playing with Dis as he said casually “Of course, Fundin told us that you and your father were coming to visit. He just happened to leave out the part that you’re an arse.”

Thorin looked as though he were nearly ready to explode but Dwalin intervened by ruffling Bilbo’s hair “You know Balin would have a fit hearing you talk like that.”

Bilbo pouted “It’s the truth. Besides you say worse things all the time.”

It seemed like Thorin was just now realizing what Bilbo had meant by brother “ _You’re_ the one Lord Fundin adopted?”

Bilbo gave Thorin a pitying look “You’re a little slow aren’t you?”

 

 

Thorin’s roar could be heard in the council chambers where Thrain and Fundin exchanged a look. It seemed like the children were off to a good start…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Temper, Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the mind blowing support this story has gotten! I really appreciate all the love and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've already started working on the next one!

 

 

 

Thorin has decided that he hates Bilbo _immensely_.

 

Dis has decided that Bilbo is her new best friend.

 

 

“I have another older brother named Frerin. He’s not as dumb as Thorin but he couldn’t come with us this time.” Dis informed him primly as they played with dolls.

Bilbo smiled encouragingly, he’d taken a shine to Dis as well and during the visit the two were hardly separated. “That’s unfortunate; I would have liked to meet him.” He thought of his own brothers “I like both of mine very much, though Dwalin can be a bit thick headed. Most brothers are though so it’s up to the younger siblings to keep them in line and prevent them from doing anything foolish.” Dis giggled and they both continued to ignore their present older brothers.

“Is he always like this?” Thorin grumbled, unused to being disregarded and finding it irritating that Bilbo hadn’t even looked up at him once since he had entered the room.

Dwalin shrugged at the jab Bilbo had thrown at him “Tis his punishment for when he’s irritated at us.” Dwalin gave a pointed glance at Thorin.

Thorin sputtered at the implication that this was all _his_ fault “Irritated at us? I wasn’t the one who insulted another’s sword work, or implied that someone was _slow_ , or even called someone an _arse_.”

None of those arguments seemed to sway Dwalin’s opinion. He remained with his arms crossed waiting for Bilbo to stop the cold shoulder. “You took his book.” It was as simple as that as far as he was concerned.

Thorin’s temper started to get the best of him “This is all because of that silly _book_?”

 

At that Bilbo’s routine came to an end and he stood abruptly before turning to Thorin and said sharply “It’s not a silly book! It’s the last thing my mother gave me and I’d like it returned to me please!”

A little taken aback by the fierceness Thorin looked startled before his anger returned “Well I don’t have it anymore. You should have told me it was important when I took it!”

“I didn’t think you would run away with it!”

“I didn’t know it was a memento of your mother!”

“I didn’t know that you could be so childish!”

“I’m dealing with a child!”

“The only child here is you!”

“It’s childish to think that holding onto a book will bring your parents back!” Thorin barked as his temper finally exploded.

Bilbo looked as though he had been struck and even stumbled as he took a step back. He had only thought they were play fighting before Thorin actually gave the book back. The unexpected cruelness brought him up short and he was surprised to find himself blinking back tears as he said quietly “I know a book won’t bring them back.” All the fight seemed to wilt out of him and Bilbo turned and fled the room before either could stop him.

 

Dwalin watched Bilbo run and knew that if his hobbit brother wanted to be alone they wouldn’t find him until he wanted to be found. Instead he turned and directed his anger at the source of his brother’s pain and lifted Thorin off the ground by his collar “You’d better give that book back to him Thorin or I swear to Mahal the rest of this visit will be most unpleasant for you.” With that he let Thorin go with a careless flick of his wrist before running after Bilbo.

Thorin stared at his friend’s retreating back as he struggled to understand what had just happened. “It’s only a book.” He muttered to himself.

He looked down when Dis tugged on his arm and was surprised by the ferocity in those dark eyes. “Bilbo’s my first best friend Thorin. You’d better make up with him or I’ll show you all the nasty tricks he’s taught me! _And_ I’m going to tell father.” Once her threat was finished Dis packed up her dolls with all the haughty air of a queen before leaving the room without giving Thorin a backwards glance.

 

Thorin _hated_ Bilbo.

 

 

Yet whether he hated him or not apparently Bilbo had disappeared after their fight. His sister refused to talk to him, Balin would only shake his head and sigh, Dwalin kept brutalizing him whenever they passed, and his father had told him he was disappointed. Apparently he would be the villain until he made up with Bilbo.

He wandered around Belegost trying to find him. It wasn’t as fine as Erebor but the paths were clear and well decorated and the family quarters were warm and inviting. Not as grand…but there was something to it that Thorin liked. He asked each servant that he passed if they had seen Bilbo but they all shook their head. When Bilbo did not want to be found he simply wasn’t found. Almost all of the servants had a story to tell about Bilbo and his quiet feet. Thorin wasn’t interested in stories. He only wanted to find Bilbo and apologize so everyone would stop being upset with him.

He was rather proud of himself when he did in fact manage to find Bilbo. It had taken nearly all day and he was outside on the grounds of Belegost when he managed to spot Bilbo up in a tree. He grinned with triumph before remembering that finding Bilbo had only been the first part of his goal. The second part was getting him to forgive him.

“Come down here.” Thorin realized belatedly that grunting orders at Bilbo was probably not the wisest start.

Bilbo looked down at him and though his face was impassive now Thorin could see the past traces of tears on his cheeks. “Oh go away you bloated goat.”

Thorin was almost getting used to being insulted by Bilbo and noticed that this one lacked its usual spirit. “I have come to apologize.” He mustered though the words were spoken with a tangible reluctance.

Bilbo peeked down from his branch “If you don’t mean it, it doesn’t count. You did something to the book didn’t you?”

Shuffling his feet Thorin tried not to let his nervousness show. If Bilbo had been upset just by him taking the book… “And how do you deduce that?”

Hearing that his worst fears were confirmed Bilbo seemed to droop against the tree “Because you would have just given it back to make everyone stop being mad at you.”

It seemed the hobbit was very perceptive and Thorin had to grudgingly admire his forthrightness “I…” Suddenly Thorin was a little overwhelmed with the cruelty of his own actions. He had taken a younger child’s memento of his mother and tore it up because he couldn’t handle a few insults. “I…tore it up and threw the shreds into the fire.” This time there was sincere regret in his voice.

The silence stretched between them and Bilbo said softly “It wouldn’t have brought them back…I just wanted to finish the story with Balin and Dwalin.”

Not knowing what to stay Thorin simply stood in the growing darkness as he waited for Bilbo to send him away again. Bilbo landed in front of him with surprising grace and the young hobbit gave one last wipe to his face before looking up at Thorin “You’ll have to watch that temper of yours, Balin always says that kings should be like tempered steel.”

A real smile managed to cross Thorin’s face “I’ll be fortunate to have him as an adviser…that is if he still wants to become mine.”

At this Bilbo seemed confused “He’s worked for years to become properly trained for the position. Why would he not?”

Thorin pointedly looked at the ground “Because I have been exiled by all kith and kin until you forgive me.”

A merry laugh parted Bilbo’s lips and he put his arm through Thorin’s and began pulling him back to Belegost “Well that won’t do, the Lonely Mountain needs it’s king after all.”

A weight he didn’t know he was carrying seemed to lift off his shoulders and Thorin smiled and followed. Maybe Bilbo wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Correction.

 

Bilbo was a _menace_.

 

 

The next morning Thorin woke up feeling refreshed for the day. He left his bed chamber and entered the lavatory to refresh himself. It took him a few minutes to realize what was wrong; he wasn’t at his best in the morning. When he saw his reflection in the looking glass he simply stared at himself with incomprehension before growling and storming out of the chambers. His entire beard was missing! It had just finished coming in over the summer and now his face was as smooth as it was the day he was born! He was going to kill Bilbo Baggins if it was the last thing he did.

Unfortunately his target was being uncooperative.

 

Bilbo barely managed to hide his amusement “I’m sorry to disappoint you Thorin, but I didn’t shave your beard.”

Thorin was towering over the hobbit in rage “And who else, pray tell, would have dared to shave me?”

Giving a careless little shrug of his shoulders Bilbo turned his attention back to his new book. The morning room was quiet this time of day and he had brought himself some scones and sweet pastries to eat with his tea. There was also some coffee in case Balin stopped by. It was the same story as the one that Thorin had destroyed. He found it in his bed chambers the previous night and Balin and Dwalin had signed the inside page: _“Something to remember your old family from your new one.”_

Absently Bilbo commented “I do have two very protective older brothers if you recall.” He turned the page and smirked as he watched Thorin’s expression from his peripheral.

At that moment Dwalin and Balin walked in and neither seemed very surprised at Thorin’s shaved state.

“Good morning Thorin.” Balin said pleasantly as he helped himself to some scones and coffee.

“Lookin’ mighty sharp this morning.” Dwalin chuckled darkly before snatching a sweet pastry and tea.

Dis was the last to enter the morning room and she smirked devilishly at Thorin’s face before yawning and climbing into the chair next to Bilbo.

“Traitors…I am surrounded by conspirators!”

 

 

Fundin poured coffee out of a silver pot and smiled pleasantly at Thrain “Well the children seem to have settled their differences.”

Thrain gratefully took the cup “Aye, the visit was a short one but I feel successful for both families. Though I pity Thorin’s fate once we return to Erebor, I’ve no doubt that Dis has learned many tricks that she will be willing to share with Frerin.”

A roar broke out in the distance and the two fathers merely continued to smile at each other.

“To future ventures.” Fundin said as he raised his cup.

“To future ventures.” Thrain answered with his own.

 

They could both feel a headache coming on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thank you all so much for your support! Here is the Braiding Ceremony I promised!

 

 

 

“Confusticate and bother these braids!” Bilbo muttered under his breath as he tried to get the three sections to align as he wanted. His hair had grown long enough to braid and his First Braid Ceremony was coming within a few short days. It was a great cause for celebration and one that the entire colony was coming to see. Many would consider such attendance an honor, Bilbo thought he would rather crawl under a stone thank you very much!The maids and servants were always cooing over his hair, admiring the unusual copper color and sighing over how soft it was without any use of oils. He thought they were all daft if they thought that his curly thin hair was going to hold any manner of proper braid. “Agghhhh!”

“Who knew that a tiny body could make such a sound?” Dwalin drawled from the door frame where he was currently leaning. It seemed that he was getting some amusement out of Bilbo’s situation and the hobbit did not think very kind thoughts about him for it.

Balin entered the room and gave Dwalin a stern look before smiling at Bilbo “Now it really isn’t all that horrible. Yer hair will just need heavy beads until it grows out a bit.” He took apart the braid that Bilbo had started and clucked his tongue “Ash wood beads will not work.”

Bilbo pouted, he had been rather proud of his wooden beads. He had made them himself wanting to honor his hobbit side while taking part in dwarven customs.

Balin seemed to sense the thought in his mind and turned as Dwalin joined him with a box in his hands “Not just any wood is heavy enough.” The two older brothers shared a proud smile before opening the box and revealing oak beads crafted by their own hands. They had their family runes carved into them and several others baring runes of protection and family each rune was gilded with gold to make it flash against the wood.

“Will these work brother?” Dwalin asked as he looked down at Bilbo.

The hobbit sniffed as he looked down at the perfect gift “I believe they will do.” He answered looking up at them with watery eyes.

 

 

Fundin looked down at Bilbo as his youngest approached him. He had seen Dwalin and Balin working on the wooden bead design and had offhandedly suggested oak. Because his youngest was no flimsy _ash_ tree, he had deep roots and a will to match! Bilbo seemed to shuffle nervously, a habit he had not managed to shake since his adoption. Sometimes Fundin wondered if Bungo had been an overly harsh father, but all evidence pointed to him being a traditional and stalwart hobbit that had fallen in love with a wild hobbit lass. He regretted the fate that had befallen Bilbo’s parents but he could not regret the joy he had received having Bilbo in his life. “Heavy concerns Bilbo?” He asked, hoping that perhaps his hobbit child would confide in him.

Bilbo seemed to hesitate as he pulled on his curls; one seemed to have been pulled on so much the hair was nearly straight. He wanted to tell Fundin his worries about the ceremony but didn’t want to appear weak. “My hair is curly.” He finally said with a sad huff.

So that was the heart of it. Fundin had known the Braiding Ceremony weighed heavily on Bilbo but Balin and Dwalin were excellent tutors and he had no doubt his son would be prepared. It wasn’t studies that worried Bilbo; it was his physical differences that troubled him. “So it is.”

“And Balin and Dwalin made me fine oak beads to wear. I would wear them proudly but what if the braid comes loose and I lose one? What if it won’t hold and the entire colony will see that I will not ever fit in?” Bilbo said in a rush, the relief clear in his eyes as he finally laid out all of his worries.

Fundin nodded and stroked his graying beard; Balin took after him the most with their similar nose and favor of simple but elegant styles for beards and hair. His heavy brow wrinkled for a moment in thought before he smiled softly “Ah…you are thinking it will shame us if you cannot complete the dwarven customs?” There was no need for Bilbo to answer; the color his youngest son turned was answer enough. “Well then, I would suggest you stop thinking about it like a dwarf. You are being raised with our customs and with our languages but that does not mean you must measure yourself against dwarves. You do not wear the boots we wear do you?” There was amusement in his tone but Fundin was serious in his concern.

Looking up at him Bilbo seemed confused “No…they are too stiff for me to bear even when made in my size.”

Pounding his hand on his chair Fundin nodded “Precisely! Do you think a dwarf would wander without sturdy boots on their feet? Never! But you are no dwarf my hobbit child, and there is pride in that. You must learn to do our traditions in your own way. Such as you do but honoring your Shire roots with wooden beads.”

At last understanding broke across Bilbo’s face and he smiled up at Fundin before rushing in for an embrace. It was the first one his adoptive father had received and so he held his youngest child closely. “You will never bring shame upon us for being yourself Bilbo son of Fundin and son of the Shire.”

Bilbo was at that age where he was beginning to think himself too old for such things as tears and long hugs. Still he made no effort to move as he clutched Fundin close and let his tears dry between them. When he pulled away Fundin could see a new resolve in his eyes as he nodded “Yes father.”

 

 

The day of the ceremony was lavish with food and ale aplenty and music pouring from every corner. Some had wondered if this Braiding Ceremony would measure up to the ones held for Balin and Dwalin. Indeed many agreed that this ceremony far surpassed those in the rarity of the circumstance. For the first time in recorded history a non dwarf would be accepted as truly one among them. Not a dwarf-friend or some honorary title. From this day forth Bilbo Baggins and son of Fundin would be a dwarf in all but blood. It was an occasion that only a small few would want to miss.

There were whispers as the young hobbit stepped forward. Many admired his soft curly hair and noted that there were no oils present for putting in the first braid. Some wondered about his lack of boots but they could not deny that his hair on his toes was brushed and tidy and that his soles never flinched at the feel of stone beneath them.

Bilbo was dressed in all his royal finery, his clothing styled as those of the dwarves with heavy cloaks and belts made of gold, but the colors were unlike those the dwarves usually favored. Gem colors were the most common place but Bilbo stood proudly in his bright green and yellow. His copper hair was fetching against the contrast and it caused many a dwarrowdam to reconsider her fabric choices for the new season.

He knelt before his adoptive father and a hush fell over those gathered in attendance. Balin and Dwalin stood to the side as their father revealed the oaken beads that would be the first in his son’s hair. Some whispered over the choice of wood but there was no fault in the craftsmanship and the gold was so pure it shown in even the softest light. After a moment of silence there was a murmuring of approval for honoring his hobbit roots. As the braid of Fundin was placed in his hair next to his right temple there was a hush in the crowd, next came the braid of Belegost and then Erebor on his left side. Then like a crown wrapping around his head was a fourth braid that looks like roots twining together. For a moment there was not a breath taken before those gathered realized it was a braid fashioned to symbolize the Shire.

With his braids completed Bilbo stood and turned towards those in attendance as he uttered his own type of oath to those before him:

“The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say”

 

There was a hushed silence following his proclamation because it was the most unusual sort. Many when taking their first braid made oaths to be mighty warriors or skilled craftsmen, some promised as princes to be great kings. But this…this little hobbit’s oath stunned them all for its simplicity.

Then in the back of a crowd one voice cried. “The lad swears to us to do his best as he can in the best way that he can do it!”

No one knew the voice of the speaker but as the words sunk in a great cheer went up and Bilbo was hailed by all the dwarves present as ever one of their own.

Only Balin noticed his father’s shoulders relax in relief as the crowd cheered on Bilbo. He smiled knowing that the weight his father carried for adopting a hobbit child and raising him as a dwarf was no small one. In a moment of weakness he grasped his father’s hand and held it tight “He will bring great honors upon us, ones that we cannot even fathom now.”

Fundin smiled proudly down at his oldest and returned the firm grip “Indeed, even a dragon would carefully consider before confronting our Bilbo.”

A barking laugh from Dwalin had him joining in the talk “Forget those slugs! He has faced down Thorin future king of Erebor and came out the victor!”

 

At this Fundin hid a private smile but his eyes shown with mirth “Indeed.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I really really really didn't mean to take so long I'm sorry this month has been horrible! BUT now everything is settled so I'll be posting more frequently :D Thanks for sticking with me!

 

 

 

“Aye that’s it!” Dwalin shouted happily as he watched Bilbo’s throwing knife hit its mark. He had been relentless in finding a weapon Bilbo could wield with confidence. One day they had been playing conkers and Dwalin had realized that his little brother had deft hands and a keen eye and the thought of throwing knives seemed to be the perfect solution.

Bilbo beamed with pride it was the fourth throw in a row he had not missed. It would take some time refining of course. He would not always have the leisure to stand still while he threw and the target would not always oblige to hold its position. But it was a start none the less. “Can we show Fundin?” His eyes were bright with excitement. Balin and Dwalin both had weapons they excelled in, and he was excited to show his new skill off as well.

“Of course! No doubt he’ll be just as proud as I am that we’ve found a match for you. I know he’s been nervous about you not bein’ able to protect yourself.” Dwalin was clearly already planning training strategies and Bilbo knew that this excitement would soon fade in the face of whatever regimen he came up with. For now though he was happy and excited to show off to his father. But something about Dwalin’s words caused him trouble.

“Why would I have to defend myself?” He was genuinely curious; he wasn’t of high rank in the court, though nearly everyone knew him because of his status as Fudnin’s adoptive son. It had been some years since his braiding ceremony, his hair was now past his shoulders when unbraided but it was only loose when he was styling it back up, he wore his braids and beads proudly and showed them off for all to see. During that time there had never been any inclination that he would have to protect himself or become a warrior.

Dwalin seemed to have realized he said something amiss and cleared his throat to stall “I only mean it’s proper for you to defend yourself with a weapon, you’re our brother and times are not always peaceful. There is nothing we wouldn’t do to protect you if need be but being able to handle danger on your own is necessary.”

Dwalin was a horrid liar but Bilbo knew better than to pester him. The more he questioned the tighter Dwalin would close up. It was better to wait him out and see if he could be tricked into revealing what he knew. Sometimes his older brothers said he was a devious little sneak…Bilbo preferred to think of it as brains over brawn.

 

 

They found Fundin in the middle of court. They stood off to the side so as to not disturb him and Bilbo chose to wait by observing what he could. Being shorter than nearly every full grown dwarf meant he was often overlooked. A skill that came quite in handy when one was trying to find out secret information. His father was having a heavy discussion with Balin and it seemed neither were overly pleased with the way it was going. Bilbo wondered how long there had been upset for him not to notice, no doubt Dwalin had been put in charge of making sure he stayed out of whatever trouble was brewing . Not the wisest choice obviously.

“My lords we must tend to the problem at hand. Orc packs are traveling closer to our boarders than they have ever been sighted before. Their numbers have grown and our patrols are only barely keeping the lands manageable, many people are still at risk!” The speaker was Captain Granr, Dwalin’s mentor and who had taught Bilbo hand to hand combat, he had only just returned from his own patrol of the lands to see for himself how they had been fairing. It was worse than the reports had led him to believe. His dark brown hair was streaked with grey and he was ready for someone younger and hungrier to take his place. He had hoped that someone would be Dwalin but the young lord’s only interest lay with serving as the King’s Guard for Thorin. He would have made a fine captain but there were always other dwarves worthy of the post.

“Your suggestion is nearly all out war with a bunch of roaming orcs! Impossible to organize and deadly to try and accomplish, we would be dividing our forces too thin and risk leaving Belegost unprotected.” Balin’s voice was sure and steady but his eyes were resolute. He would not see this colony fail and they could not risk having so many of their trained warriors far from home. To try and eliminate every orc pack in the area would be costly and futile.

Understanding came to Bilbo suddenly, _this_ was why Dwalin had been pushing so hard for him to get a weapon, and _this_ is why they had not asked him to attend court in weeks. They were trying to protect him from the truth, that the lands were not as safe as they once were. That Dwalin’s patrols were more dangerous than he let on and that Balin’s time in court was more necessary now than ever. He felt a little of his Tookish ire begin to build in the back of his throat.

Fundin let the discussion go on without much say from him. Balin was making all the points that he would have said and he was speaking them with much more patience than he himself was feeling. The hard part of it was they were _both_ right, they should send out a mass of patrols to eliminate the threat before it gained ground while also having enough stationed in Belegost in case there was a surprise attack. Unfortunately while the colony was no longer small they did not have the supply of warriors that would be required for both to happen at once. His eyes lingered over the court and stopped suddenly when he saw Dwalin and Bilbo standing towards the back. He narrowed his eyes at his sons, he had not meant for Bilbo to find out about these dangers. He worried about his brothers enough as it was.

“At the very least we need to send out scouts so we can get a good reading of the numbers. The patrols are only focused on securing the area and reporting what they have seen. We need the party to be small so they can travel fast and get an idea of how many we’re dealing with. They report their findings back to us and then we’ll have some ground to stand on!” Granr was holding firm and there were murmurs of approval for a compromise.

Sensing this was the best agreement that would be reached Fundin nodded “Very well, a small party will set out and get a counting and return with their findings for a decision to be made.” Approval rang out and he managed a small smile. “Are there any volunteers?” He would soon come to regret speaking those words.

 

“I’ll go!”

 

The voice ringing out managed to freeze the entire court. Wordlessly lords and attendants parted as Bilbo made his way before his father. He managed a stiff bow, realizing now he should have perhaps spoken up in private. It was too late and to hesitate would only cost him and his family honor. “I would like to take a place in this scouting party Lord Fundin.”

His heart was cold in his chest as his youngest asked permission in front of the entire court to go on this mission. He could see Balin trying to think of a reason he could not go but from the way his eldest was frowning there was no escape now. Dwalin looked as though he was going to drag Bilbo physically out of the room, but he restrained himself. This was more than a disagreement between them, family matters held no place in court in front of everyone attending. There was only one true answer Fundin could give. To deny Bilbo would mean he did not think him able or worthy to complete the mission. His son was worthy and possibly very able given how quietly hobbits could sneak about. He would have to put aside his fear as a parent in order to keep his voice steady. “You are offering to go scouting for orcs?” He was giving Bilbo this one last chance, not that his youngest would take it…far too stubborn for his own good.

“Yes…I-I do.” There it was done. Bilbo kept his resolve steady. He had no idea what possessed him to speak up but his fate was sealed. He was going to blame the Took blood the family he had in the Shire was always warning him about.

Sensing the turmoil beneath the family’s surface Captain Granr came forward “Fine thinking Master Bilbo!” These were dangerous waters and the entire court was watching “Hobbits are so small and light, nearly impossible to detect and they will be scenting for dwarves not hobbits.” He could see the tide turning; the stunned disbelief was changing into warm approval. “You and two of my finest men will be the scouts to help rid us of this trouble!”

Calls rang out praising Bilbo on his clever thinking and bravery. Once gain the little hobbit had taken them all by surprise. He stood flushed in the center of the court as he tried to process what he had just brought upon himself. He had only recently become old enough to even consider joining the patrols. Far too young still to be going out by himself but he wouldn’t be alone with two guards. Fundin looked torn between pride and fury. His brothers were little better but for now they could say nothing in front of all who were present. He swallowed and knew the lectures he would no doubt be forced to endure. But for now he took in the praise and approval of the dwarves while trying to come up with something to appease his protective family.

He of course could not stay in the safety of the court forever.

 

 

“What in the name of our forefathers were you _thinking_ Bilbo?” Fundin stormed around the chamber. He was usually a calm and steady presence in Bilbo’s life; to see him so upset…it made something twist in Bilbo’s chest to know he was the cause of it.

Dwalin wasn’t doing much better, twice now he had punched the wall in a fit of rage and had yet to utter a single word.

Only Balin wasn’t shouting or resorting to violence, instead he seemed to have aged and wilted in on himself. “It doesn’t matter what we shout at him now father. The deed is done. To take it back now would only bring dishonor on himself.”

Sometimes it was difficult to have such a reasonable son. Fundin wasn’t one to give in to fits of temper but he could already feel this one melting away under Balin’s calm words. “Indeed…half a season ago you became old enough to join the patrols. Now you have made this decision and we must all abide by it…No matter how much we wish otherwise.”

Now seemed a poor time for it, but Bilbo thought it might ease at least some of their fears “I trained with Dwalin today…he lent me a set of throwing knives and I have some skill with them. I will not be weaponless any longer.” He managed a weak smile, yearning to go back to earlier when the afternoon seemed so bright and he was bursting to show his new talent to his family.

Sensing his desperation to appease them Fundin smiled softly “Aye…a good choice for you. I’m glad that Dwalin thought of it. We’ll have a set forged before you set out.”

Silence lulled for a moment and Bilbo tried again “I’ll be back…”

Fundin stepped forward and pulled his hobbit child into a tight embrace. He kissed the braids that adorned the top of his head and whispered “I know you will Bilbo…I know you will.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	6. Taking Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done! Bilbo's no delicate flower that's for sure!

 

 

 

The grim silence around the fire place was an unusual occurrence. Usually evenings together meant stories or Dwalin bragging about his latest accomplishment while Fundin and Balin would discuss political events. This evening the hearth was merry but the mood cold as they stared into the flames. Bilbo had left over a fortnight ago on his mission and due to the speeds he and the two guards had to travel there was no chance for a missive to be sent.

Balin cleared his throat as he tried to lift the mood “I’m certain he’ll be returning shortly. Our boarders are not so big that it will be a lengthy task.”

Dwalin nodded but continued to twirl a piece of wood in his hand. Bilbo had carved him a miniature axe before leaving. It was a small token but Dwalin found it brought him comfort to have it near. He looked to his father who had not responded to Balin either and was instead watching the fire with a heavy expression. As much as he and Balin might worry theirs was the concern for a brother, not a child that they had raised.

Sensing his sons’ eyes on him Fundin drew himself out of his trance “Aye he should return soon. I hope the news he bears is worth the risk be it good or not.” He did not want to think that he sent out his youngest on a purposeless task.

 

 

The ground was cold and hard beneath him but Bilbo didn’t mind in the least. He was finally being treated as a competent warrior! Once they had seen his skill with the throwing knives the two soldiers had stopped treating him like a prince and more like a brother in arms. He clutched his cloak closer to keep himself warm but could not keep the smile off his face. They had patrolled all but the southern border and were nearly ready for a warm homecoming. He knew once they returned his father would be pleased that the risk had been worth the reward. The Orcs were becoming a problem and if they continued without taking precautions then they were going to regret it in the future.

His hobbit stealth was also proving a useful tool. While the two brothers sent to go with him, Gillian and Harian; would keep watch he would sneak close to the Orc camps to get an accurate count. Then without being seen he was able to return to them and relay what had been discovered. The twins had first approached this mission as keeping their Lord’s son safe as they did all the recon. However by the second day Bilbo had figured out what they were doing and put his foot down. He would not settle for being treated with kid gloves when he had elected to go on this journey in the first place! They had been quite impressed with his forthrightness and since then had shown Bilbo more into the art of scouting. It was proving to be a worthy experience and he would enjoy showing all he had learned to Balin and Dwalin when he returned.

Finally giving up on sleep Bilbo rose from his spot by the fire and quickly stretched his stiff muscles. He would be pleased to return to his comfortable bed once this was over. He stroked the fire to life and peered at the others. They appeared to be sleeping but their forms were terribly still. Feeling uneasy Bilbo went to Gilian’s cloak and gave it a small shove. The cloak gave way and revealed it had been laid over a pack to appear like a body. Frowning Bilbo hurried to Harian’s and the result was the same. He made a disapproving sound as he gathered his supplies and ensured he had his daggers on him. They were foraged from silver but the only ornament they had came from the twisting braids on the handles. He had asked for no jewels as they would put the blade off balance and he wanted them as sleek as possible. He smiled as he touched them. He had eight but only four were on his belt. The others he had hidden on his person in case he was captured.

Finding their tracks Bilbo silently stepped after them and into the forest, he regretted heating the fire but there was no help for it now. If someone had spotted the light they were more than likely already headed in his direction. If not and he put it out the smoke would have the same result.

He came to a small clearing and pressed his back against a tree as he listed carefully to the sounds around him. There were no birds singing in the trees and even the wind seemed quiet. It made his stomach turn as he slunk from tree to tree. He gently touched the handle on one of his blades when he was suddenly hauled up from the ground by a giant hand around his waist.

“What brings you here with your metal and your cutting tools little creature?” Bilbo blinked as he felt the grip around his waist tighten until it was painful to breathe and his brain struggled to comprehend what was before him. It appeared as if a tree were talking to him.

“I-I wasn’t going to use my blades on you or your kin Lord of the Trees!” He struggled to think of flattery as his ribs felt like they were being crushed “I was only ready to defend myself against danger. My companions are missing and I must defend them if they are wounded.” He carefully removed his hand from his knives as he spoke and held his fingers spread by his side to show he meant no harm.

The tree…Ent…Bilbo realized, frowned at him before giving a small nod “Very well you do not smell like those others that cut my kin down and build fires with.”

His grip loosened and Bilbo was relieved to suck in air as he patted his chest. “I’m a hobbit my Lord, though unlike other hobbits you are likely to see. I am from Belegost and I am on a mission to discover how many Orcs are in our lands. It makes our colony unsafe and traveling treacherous.”

The Ent narrowed his eyes and for a moment the fingers tightened around him again “Hobbit? I’ve not heard of a hobbit before? Might be an orc trick. Orcs…the Orcs that chop us down with their sharp axes.”

Bilbo nodded eager to return to the Ent’s good side “Indeed they are dangerous to your people and mine. As I was saying I was looking for two companions of mine. They are dwarves with red hair and long pointed beards with matching braids…have you seen them?”

The Ent seemed to have decided that Bilbo was no threat and returned to holding him carefully in his massive hand. “I know the two you speak of. The little orcs came into my forest with axes to chop and bite at us. I showed them that this forest will not fall under any blade!”

Bilbo swallowed and thought carefully of his lessons with Balin “I’m sure, Lord of the Forest, that they did not realize the insult they delivered upon you and your kin. If you would but show them to me I will have them apologize for the injuries laid against you.”

The Ent narrowed its eyes at him, the bark on his face made him look old and weathered but Bilbo was unsure of what time and age meant to an Ent. He had only heard of them in Belegost’s library, he had never hoped to actually _see_ one. “You have a gift of flattery little hobbit. I suppose that I can reveal your companions to you…” He seemed to have come to a decision and began walking away from where Bilbo had been found and journeyed deeper into the forest.

Presently Bilbo heard familiar shouts as they came closer to an overturned tree, the roots had been forged into a cell of sorts and Bilbo could make out the red of Gilian and Harian’s beards. “Lord Bilbo!” They shouted, their voices mixed with both relief and embarrassment. “Has the foul beast caught you to?” Harian’s voice was angry and Bilbo could see him grasping futily at weapons that were no longer there.

Bilbo awkwardly cleared his throat “No he did not he was kind enough to show me where you were being kept.” He hoped they would get the subtle hint but he had learned from his family that it was a trait lost to the entire dwarven race, with the exception being Balin and his father. Perhaps it was just a trait lost on certain _kinds_ of dwarves.

Gilian clutched at the roots holding them “I’ve got a match in my pocket, perhaps I can throw it to you and you might scare the monster off with the flame.” He seemed to actually believe his idea would work as he dug into his trousers.

Praying for patience from any Gods that might be listening Bilbo took a breath and foraged on. “This, gentlemen, is an Ent. He is no monster nor beast his is the protector of trees…trees that were threatened by your axes and swords _when you snuck off without me_.” He would be addressing that fact with them later when this was done.

The Ent seemed amused at their exchange “Quiet a stubborn lot these dwarves.” At least he had settled that they were not orcs. He reached forward and removed their makeshift prison “You may leave my forest in peace. I will not be so kind should I see a blade of yours near my kin a second time.”

The twins looked as though they might argue but Bilbo swiftly shot them a look that had them choking on their tongues “You are most kind and forgiving your greatness. There should be songs of glory in your honor sung when we return to our home.”

The Ent’s face shifted into something of a smile “I only ask you to remember me and my charges. I am called Treebeard amongst my kind and have no use for your grand titles and songs, pleasing though they may be.”

 

 

Bowing low Bilbo nodded and swore he would not before he was nearly dragging Gilian and Harian out of the forest by their beards. It was not every day one was spared and he took a long breath after they had reached the edge of the forest.

Once they were certain they were out of danger Harian and Gilian clasped Bilbo hard on the back “Well done my lord!” Harian smiled at Bilbo proudly “You’re brothers will be most impressed when we return.”

Gilian was grinning “Master of the Forest is what they should call you! To get an Ent to do your bidding will be the subject of many songs I’m sure.”

Bilbo was still a little dizzy from managing to pull it off but he too was smiling softly “Then I suggest we finish our mission and return home. I should hate to prolong telling Dwalin that I have become mightier than him!”

They were able to finish their mission quickly. Though the information they gathered was grim indeed. The orcs were organizing themselves, it almost seemed as if they were following orders doing patrols on the land and not attacking each other when paths crossed. It made the three of them wonder who was giving these orders and why the orcs were following them. There was no good answer to either of these questions and their return to Belegost could not be delayed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will have Bilbo facing his first battle!


	7. Sunrise, Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHH another chapter! This was supposed to be happier and I'm sorry :@

 

 

Bilbo was barely through Belegost’s gates before he was swept up into the arms of his family. Dwalin is the one who hefts him off the ground and spins him around before letting him stumble into Balin’s gentler hug. Fundin is more reserved but Bilbo can see the relief in his face as he is pulled into an embrace and closes his eyes. He’s home.

Gillian and Harian are welcomed by their own family and are personally thanked by Lord Fundin for returning his son safely home. Bilbo supposes that he could have prevented the following madness if he had only dragged his family away then.

“Bring him back safely?! We’re alive thanks to him!” Gillian is the louder and brasher of the twins. He’s smiling proudly as he clasps Bilbo on the back “We’d gone off on our own and got captured by this giant walking tree!”

“Ent.” Bilbo corrects but no one’s listening to him.

“He locked us up in a cell made of roots and was going to let us rot there. Then Lord Bilbo comes along and charms his way right past the thing and convinces it to let us go! You should have heard him talk my Lord he had that thing wrapped around his pretty finger!”

Bilbo once again wanted to interrupt that he had merely had a _conversation_ with the _Ent_ and explained what was going on. Also his finger wasn’t _pretty_ , thank you very much. However before he could point these facts out Harian continued where his brother left off.

“He was sly as a fox too when we were doing recon!” It was a shame that Harian insisted on carrying on…Bilbo had thought he was the smarter brother. “He was in and out like a shadow and always had exact numbers for us.”

Bilbo saw an opportunity to prevent any further embarrassment “Ah yes the _Orcs_ we should really give our proper report now…”

Harian ruffled Bilbo’s hair “In fact Gillian and I thought up a new name for our Little Lord.”

 

_Oh No_

 

“We’ve started calling him Silvertongue!” They smiled down at Bilbo obviously thinking they’d done him a great service as he was considering the best way to kill them. **Slowly**.

It was one thing to think about bragging to his brothers in the privacy of their own quarters. It was quite another thing for it to be announced by his fellows in front of the entire _court_. There was absolute silence for a moment before the courtiers that had gathered to welcome them back began to whisper amongst themselves. He could feel their eyes studying him before they burst into applause. The only graceful thing Bilbo could do was stand there blushing red to the tips of his ears. He was going to _end_ them.

 

Finally once things had settled down they were able to relay the information they had been sent to retrieve in the first place. The Captain’s plan had succeeded and they’d been able to travel fast enough to get an accurate measure. There was only one clear option for them. They would have to fight. The Orcs were getting too close and too numerous, there were also unprotected settlements like the Shire to think about. Belegost might have its walls of stone to protect itself with, but there were many open and vulnerable places.

Lord Fundin gazed heavily on the map they presented him with “Very well…There is only one clear course of action. I will write to Erebor and see what support they can give us. They are too far away for us to rely on them. We must gather every warrior we are able and begin preparations immediately.” He gazed up at his sons and was proud of all three of them before him “We go to war.”

Ravens were dispatched for Erebor requesting immediate aid and relaying all the information they had at this point. Bilbo knew his maps well enough to know it was foolish to think they would be able to do anything but offer anything more than their blessing on Belegost’s actions. Still…there was no harm in trying. Plans for a battle soon began. The orcs were still spread out which gave Belegost an advantage; if squads were able to be sent out in time they could take out the traveling groups of orcs separately before they could combine into one massive army. As each squad defeated their orcs they would regroup and join the nearest squad they could find and send out messages to find which squads needed support. It was unlike any battle strategy that Bilbo had read, and it was certainly not a traditional dwarven battle tactic; but considering what they knew it was the only plan that could work.

It was decided that Captain Granr, Balin, Dwalin, Harian and Gillian would each lead a squad of their own. Considering how small Belegost’s resources were each squad could only have twenty dwarves as Lord Fundin and a small reserve remained behind. It put a lot of risk on Belegost but Fundin had decided it was better that the squads have enough men rather than hold back on the off chance Belegost was attacked.

Despite fierce arguments from his family Bilbo offered to be the messenger between the squads until they had enough support for more messengers to report back to Belegost. He insisted that it was vital they know which squads needed support and which were handling their orcs sufficiently. It was an argument he had won much to the displeasure of his father and brothers.

They made no move until a raven came back from Erebor. As expected they would not be getting any armed support but they had Erebor’s blessing and a promise of additional supplies should their effort drain their resources before winter. It was more than Lord Fundin had expected and he sent back his thanks before ordering his men, and his sons, to prepare themselves.

 

Bilbo was packing in his rooms when he heard a familiar knock on his door. He called them in, not looking up from his supplies as Balin and Dwalin entered. He knew what they were here for and he would not let his resolve waver.

Balin took a minute to really look at his hobbit brother for the first time in a few months. Bilbo’s hair had grown and he kept his family and heritage braids proudly neat in his hair. He had no patience for his locks touching his neck so the braids and the remaining length were swept up into a tight knot at the nape of his neck. He had side burns that were just beginning to come in, perhaps one day they would be long enough to braid as well, and no sign of hair on the rest of his soft face. Bilbo was still soft in his middle but his arms and legs had lean muscles that had begun to show during his training and then had settled fully during his first mission. A scout’s braid had also joined in his copper strands. For a moment Balin was caught off guard wondering when the small somber fauntling had grown into a young dwarven warrior proving his mettle.

Dwalin must have experienced the same moment but the choke in his breath “We came to tell you you didn’t have to do this.” He went to stand next to Bilbo and stroked the Fundin braid in his hair “No one would think less of you if you stayed here with father.”

Bilbo slowly set down his bags. He stared thoughtfully at his hands before he looked up and tried to keep the fear out of his eyes “I cannot simply sit here waiting for news knowing that I could be out there helping in my own small way. They might not think less of me but _I_ will.”

Balin joined Dwalin by Bilbo’s side “Nothing you do is ever small Bilbo.”

Dwalin hummed his approval and stared down at Bilbo, pleased to see the glint off his knives which were freshly polished and sheathed on his belt.

For a time they only stood there in the dying candle light, holding each other close and letting the silence speak for them.

 

 

It was never easy sending his sons off. Fundin watched as the squads were gathered. He tried to focus on each individually but his eyes always wandered back to Balin and Dwalin. His oldest sons had been out many times and always came home safe; sometimes with wounds, sometimes with some wounds more serious than others. But always safe.

When Balin had gone out the first time Fundin comforted himself knowing that he had prepared his son as best as he could and now he could only learn from his own experiences. Balin had come back with a gash on his cheek and a more serious look in his eyes. For a time Fundin worried he would lose him to cold logic, but Dwalin and Bilbo had been able to bring some relief and he’d regained his old humor.

When Dwalin had gone out next he had told himself that he was his strongest warrior and was more than capable of looking after himself. After all he was training to be the King’s Guard, the sooner he grew accustomed to the life of a warrior the easier it would be for him in the future. He had returned home unharmed…but he had been forced to end a fellow dwarf’s misery when there had been no chance of saving him. He did not speak for a week after returning. It was thanks to Bilbo he cracked his first smile since coming back. Bilbo had shown him a drawing he’d made showing the hero of one of their favorite stories. Dwalin had smiled seeing that Bilbo had placed Dwalin’s own face in place of that in the described hero and some of the darkness had left his eyes.

When Bilbo had gone…Fundin had nothing to console himself with. Bilbo was his hobbit child, his youngest, spoiled by his brothers and had a nature that lent itself more to growing and creating rather than planning or fighting. He knew he had offered only to prove he was as capable as his brothers. If he could he would have refused to let him go. When night after night passed with no words he was disturbed with thoughts of Bilbo suffering a needless death so far from his second home. There were times that a warrior’s body could not be buried, when time and necessity insisted they be left for scavengers and orcs to eat. He had slept very little during those nights.

Now all three of his sons were setting out and they would not even have each other to rely on. Balin and Dwalin would be responsible for their own warriors and Bilbo would be traveling solely between squads with only limited time to rest and restore his supplies. As the squads were presented to him for inspection he took the time to study the look in their eyes. They all were serious and they couldn’t hide a small amount of fear in their eyes. This would be their first real battle.

The time came when he could only offer his blessing and watch them leave out of Belegost’s gates. Citizens had gathered to cover the warriors in flowers and shout praise and blessings to them long until they went their separate ways heading into the directions the orc packs had been noted on Bilbo’s map. The dawn’s feeble light made it so they faded out of sight sooner than Fundin wished. He strained to look after their darkening forms until he knew they were long past his vision.

He turned back and headed to his private chambers. His Chamberlain was informed he was only to be disturbed in the direst of circumstances. He summoned a bottle of wine to his rooms and started a fire. He sat heavily in his chair and stared into the fire’s light as he became lost in his thoughts. Tomorrow he would return to his duties, he would sit in Court and listen to the merchants and the traders and the craftsmen bicker amongst themselves. Today…today he would try to forget that he might have sent all three of his sons out to their deaths.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	8. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update AND a long chapter!

 

 

 

Bilbo’s mount was quiet as they reached the next rise. He had been careful to choose a pony with steady nerves and a careful eye. Bill might not be the most heroically named pony but he had proved he would not be easily spooked and that was what mattered to Bilbo. He laid on his belly against the cold ground and ignored the morning dew seeping into his shirt. He had just come from Captain Granr’s camp, his men were doing well and they had already taken out their orc targets. Now he needed to get to Harian’s camp to see if they had already finished with theirs or if they needed support. Captain Granr’s men were tending the wounded and preparing the dead for the journey home, only three had fallen but with their small numbers even three was a heavy loss.

However between him and Harian’s camp lay a troop of orc’s and he could not decide which group they were. He thought he recognized a few from when he was scouting but they were all so hideous it was hard to remember individuals. He scooted forward on his belly and checked to see that Bill was staying hidden in the bushes. They were talking in black speech but Bilbo had learned a little of it, he made a note to study it more in the future. He caught a few simple words: dwarf, battle, master… Again he wondered what had caused them to group together…it was so unlike orcs to tolerate even each other. He frowned and stayed so close to the ground that his nose was brushing the dirt. There was a white orc that seemed to be giving the orders. He shouted at two and sent them off. One went in the direction of Captain Granr’s camp…perhaps they were wondering where those orcs had gone. The other went in the direction of Harian’s camp. He had no time to waste.

He snuck back to where Bill was waiting and climbed on his back making sure to guide the pony in a large circle around the orc camp. The wind was with him and his scent would not carry to them. He was grateful and then urged Bill to run. He would see that orc never got to deliver his message. The orc was driving his warg hard but while wargs were fast and able to go long distances they were not truly fit for riding and he kept having to steer the creature in the direction he wanted. That was Bilbo’s saving grace as he closed the distance between them. Bill was steady beneath him as he dug out one of his knives and took aim. With one flick of his wrist the warg was down with a dagger to the eye, he repeated the motion and the orc suffered the same fate before he could call out for help.

The scent of the warg set Bill on edge so Bilbo settled him away and upwind. He retrieved his knives and polished them before settling them back on his belt. He then started digging through the messenger’s body but he seemed to have nothing notable on him, no map or battle plans…whatever he was supposed to report must have been words only. That was fine. At least that message was never delivered.

He hoped Captain Granr’s men had caught and killed the other one. He had no time to go back and check. He hid the carcasses as best he could, fire at this time of night would only draw unwanted attention. He didn’t want the orcs knowing that their message was never delivered. He gave Bill an apple and let the pony rest as he caught a small amount of sleep himself. After their rest he urged Bill onward. They had their own message to bring.

 

Bilbo reached Harian’s camp and saw that they were in the thick of battle; he brought Bill to a halt just above the rise and watched the fight. Harian’s men were doing well and he eyed the orcs running away from the fight. That would not do. Their mission was to finish the orc threat completely before winter. He brought out the pack of knives that were of still high quality but if he were to lose one it would not be a heavy loss. He rounded Bill around the battle and struck down the deserters with quick and efficient strikes. He managed to retrieve all his knives back and cleaned them quickly as the battle died down.

Harian found him and smiled “Lord Bilbo! As you can see we’ve got our orcs finished off neat and tidy. How does Captain Granr fair?”

Bilbo looked over the dwarves and was please to see only wounded but none dead. “He is well, he has lost three men but their orcs are defeated as well. I caught a messenger on my way here, another was headed to his camp but I could not risk losing time stopping him. I think a white orc is the leader, his main camp lies between yours and the Captain’s camp and he seems to be settled there only messengers coming in and out.”

Harian nodded “Then we will rejoin with the Captain and gather our forces against him. If we can bring down the leader the rest will fall.”

Bilbo drew a map of where Granr’s camp was and the area he had seen the orc camp. Their plan was holding steady so far…he only hoped that Gillian and his brothers were doing so well. “I have to keep going west…I’ll send messages when I am able.”

Harian nodded “I’ll send one of my own men to Granr’s camp so they are expecting us. Do you need a fresh mount or more supplies?”

Bilbo shook his head “Bill is serving me well and we still have enough food and water. I dare not stay long I need to get to Dwalin’s camp next.”

Harian clasped his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders “Mahal be with you Lord Bilbo.”

Bilbo nodded “And with you as well.”

 

 

Much to Bilbo’s fear Dwalin’s men were _not_ doing well. He watched the carnage from a distance, the camp had been decimated, dwarf bodies lay everywhere and there were not nearly as many orc carcasses as he would like. He pulled out his signal and sent it up. It would reveal their location but it was his emergency beacon should a situation such as this arise. He hoped someone friendly had seen it. He tied Bill off to a tree, this was no place for a pony after all, and carefully made his way to the field.

Dwalin swung his hammers and laid his enemies low with single swings. His men were not doing as well and he helped them where he could. The orcs seemed to have realized he was their leader and put most of their effort into bringing him down. He did not mind. It was good to have a full work out for once. He saw a flare go into the skies and cursed, Bilbo had come sooner than expected, that meant the others were doing well but he did not want his little brother seeing this. Still…he hoped someone close would see that flare and get here, he was tired of seeing dead dwarves.

His distraction cost him as an orc snuck up from behind and he grunted as he felt a blade pierce his side. The damage was minimal as his leathers kept it from reaching too deep, but he could already feel the blood trickling down his side and the orcs growled and hissed as they scented blood. The one that got it’s blade through him smiled a ghastly black smile before a knife embedded itself between his eyes. Dwalin turned and saw Bilbo was releasing his knives with icy fury and the orcs around him fell away quickly. They were not used to such attacks and the weight around him cleared. One orc managed to get close to Bilbo but he used one of his favorite knives to slice the creature’s neck before it could so much as swing in his direction.

Bilbo had seen the orc slice through Dwalin’s leathers and after that all he could see was red. He was letting loose his knives before even realizing it and when one got too close he found himself enjoying the feel of its neck beneath his blade. The feeling almost made him sick but he could not afford to lose his nerves now. Dwalin needed him. He stood back to back with his brother as they brought down the remaining orcs together. The dwarves around them cheered as the battle was one. The loss had been heavy…but their mission had been important they had died with honor.

They piled the orcs and set them alight no longer worried about giving their positions away. Bilbo retrieved as many of his knives as he could, he was not certain he got them all but they were not any of his special knives and the loss was acceptable. The dwarven dead were gathered and respectfully prepared for return to Belegost. There would be many families mourning on their return.He hoped they would see the loss as the noble sacrifice it was and not just a waste of life.

Dwalin and Bilbo had taken a spot a bit away for some privacy as Bilbo tended Dwalin’s wound. It was not deep and thankfully not poisoned; a warrior like Dwalin would be able to fight with it…though it was going to send the medic at Belegost into fits once he returned. They were silent as Bilbo secured the bandage and gently laid his hand against the wound “I almost didn’t make it in time…” His words were soft but Dwalin saw there was wetness in his eyes.

Dwalin drew him close “But you did Bilbo…More of us are alive because of you.” He kissed Bilbo’s forehead “Have you had enough rest between camps?” He didn’t like the look of dark circles under Bilbo’s eyes.

Bilbo nodded “Bill and I have been resting when we can. I found an orc camp where the leader seems to be. Harian and Captain Granr’s men were supposed to meet up and take them out. A white orc is the leader…he’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen.” He still remembered seeing him the firelight and the way he had smiled with sharp teeth.

Dwalin nodded “Rest for awhile here at least before you move onto Balin’s camp. He won’t be pleased if you meet up with him and find you’ve run yerself ragged.”

Bilbo nodded “I’ll go get Bill and bring him down, he frets if I wander too far.”

Getting Bill Bilbo apologized to the pony by giving him another treat and stroking his nose. The pony huffed at him but accepted the bribe. He smiled and rested his head against Bill’s mane. He was still shaken from the battle, but not from the carnage like Dwalin thought. No…he still remembered the feeling of that orc’s throat giving way beneath his knife and knew he had been smiling when the orc fell. He had killed a fellow creature and _enjoyed_ it. Was he no better than the orcs? He was about to lead Bill down when a shout caught his attention. He saw Balin leading his men and smiled as he waved to them. They had seen the flare and had come. “Balin!”

Balin smiled down at Bilbo and was pleased to see him hale. There were dark smudges beneath his eyes that didn’t please him…but if that was the only wound he bore he could tolerate it. “Bilbo we saw your flare, how does Dwalin fair?”

Bilbo gestured to the camp “They were overwhelmed by a surprise attack but we’ve finished them off. They lost thirteen out of twenty…and Captain Granr lost three of his dwarves. Harian has no losses and he went to meet with the Captain and take out the leader’s camp. I was going to ask half to go meet with them because the camp is large and the leader fierce and half stay in case Gilian is not faring well.”

Balin nodded “Wise decision. We’ll rest a bit and Dwalin and I can decide who will go where. I think it best if you rest before meeting with Gilian’s camp.”

Bilbo was used to his brothers’ and their over protectiveness “Dwalin said much the same I was merely fetching Bill before returning. Dwalin suffered a wound on his side but it’s been treated and should not be too much trouble. Our Dwalin is tough as stone.”

Balin was not pleased to hear about Dwalin’s injury but knew Bilbo was right. His younger brother was strong and stubborn, he would likely injure himself more by fighting but he wouldn’t let them send him home. “I’ll let father and the healer yell at him when we return. I doubt he’ll listen to me.”

For the first time in awhile Bilbo found the strength to laugh “My thoughts were much the same.”

 

That night they rested and Bilbo restocked his supplies. He would be heading off tomorrow to meet with Gilian’s men much to Dwalin and Balin’s ire. They wanted him to rest for a few days at least but he was insistent. None of the other men would be getting that much rest so neither would he. Fortunately they had learned it was useless to fight his stubborn nature when he had set his course.

In the morning as promised he set off to meet with Gilian’s camp. Balin had seen no flares from their camp which was either a good sign…or a very bad one. Such as in Dwalin’s case when they had needed aide but had not been able to release a flare until Bilbo came. He made a quick goodbye with his brothers before taking Bill off at a brisk pace. He could not risk lingering with them for long or his resolve would waiver.

Bill seemed to sense his determination and was quiet during their ride. According to his map Bilbo would meet up with Gilian’s men in a day or two and he would not be able to stop for much rest until then. His thoughts kept flickering back to Dwalin’s wound and the worry in Balin’s face. He pushed them aside, distractions like that could be deadly. His eyes were his best weapon to see danger coming before it saw him. He buckled down for a long ride and absently stroked his hand down Bill’s flank.

 

Azog stared down at the dead messenger. He nudged the dead body and saw that a single well aimed dagger had been the cause of death. The warg too had been defeated with only one blow. Throwing knives were an unusual weapon for dwarves. Judging from the way the bodies fell the warg had gone down first and then the messenger while his distraction was on the beast. His camp had been attacked and his men slaughtered. He had managed to escape though the dwarves had focused most of their might on him. Someone had known he was the leader and informed the others. The question was…who? No dwarf would have managed to slip past his patrols so easily. He growled and clenched his fists, when he found out who the spy was he would kill them himself. For now he would have to report their failure to his master. That would not be pleasant.

 

Gilian’s men were in fair shape when Bilbo found him. That was good as he had little strength for another fight after his long ride. He tied Bill off and let the pony take his well deserved rest after eating some grass. They were low on food so there would be no treats for the pony this time until he restocked. Gilian’s men were already burning the corpses and their seemed to be only a few wounded and handful were dead. Losses were never acceptable but given how it could have turned out, Bilbo knew the dwarves had died with honor. He passed all the information on to Gilian, he gave him the directions were the others were to meet and was glad that they would all be one army again. More men together meant better patrols and rested warriors. If they succeeded in wiping out the leader’s camp they could return to Belegost knowing there were no longer large parties of orcs rooming their lands. Especially before winter set in. Bilbo thought back to the leader, he would not be easy to defeat he knew but he still hoped for a miracle.

Now that he had met with each segment he was supposed to report his full mission to Belegost and let the others send their own messengers. Gilian had already sent his most rested dwarf ahead to meet with others and to let them know to expect them. As Bilbo looked at his map he eyed one part of the boarder that had not seen any orcs. It was a small portion of swamp...not likely to cause much trouble, they had seen none in their patrols and the numbers of the orcs Bilbo had seen matched the number he had seen in his recon mission with Harian and Gilian…still…that spot troubled him. He promised he would return straight to Belegost…but he would rest easier if he checked that area one more time. Their dead would only be worth it if the problem was wiped out completely. He didn’t want any spare orcs taking root only to cause the same problems again next year.

“Lord Bilbo? You’re to return straight to Belegost and report right?” Gilian did not like that look on his Lord’s face. He’d seen it before when Bilbo was being stubborn over something. He was looking at the map but Gilian could not see what was troubling him.

Bilbo looked up and smiled as he clasped the warrior’s shoulder “Of course. I’ll inform my father of our mission’s success and we’ll await your arrival.” He lied flawlessly and felt only mildly guilty when the warrior believed him.

One little side trip wouldn’t hurt.

 

Azog growled as he eyed the swamp area. He would only come here as a last resort, he needed to rest before returning to his master and this was the best place to do it. He and his warg made a small camp and the few orcs that had come with him settled in the distance. They had claimed they came with him for protection but he knew they had seen a chance to run and had taken it. Cowards. Better they had died wiping out the rest of the dwarf scum than come with him with that sad excuse. He would let it go for now…He had other problems. When they had passed a smoking pile of orcs he knew that most of his numbers were gone. He had seen smoke from similar pyres in the distance. He had taken a moment to shift through the dead and found a throwing knife embedded in one of them. Was it the same warrior that had sent the dwarves on his camp? He wasn’t sure…but he twirled the blade between his fingers, he would find out. And when he did he would kill the one that had ruined his plans and was responsible for him failing his mission. His master would not be happy with him and he knew he would be punished.

But first…he would punish the one that had caused his failure in the first place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bilbo thinks only dwarves are stubborn...Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter soon I promise!


	9. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUPPPPPPDDDDDAAAATTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Curse my perfectionist tendencies! I'm already working on the next chapter!

 

 

 

The sight of Belegost warmed Dwalin’s soul as the familiar stone doors opened to let them in. He breathed in the scent of rock and home and felt himself at ease once more. A glance at Balin showed he wasn’t the only one pleased to be safe again. They were to meet with their father who should have already been debriefed by Bilbo about their missions and then they would be permitted to go to their rooms and refresh before dinner. That was something to look forward to. A full meal and their family reunited once more.

They had a chance to dismount and stretch their muscles before they made their way to the entry hall where Fundin was waiting. He stood impatiently from his throne and hurried to welcome his sons. He pulled them into an embrace and let their weight sturdy him. He pressed a kiss to each of their brows and clasped their shoulders. He took a breath before standing back. “You have returned…The orcs are defeated?”

The ease that had engulfed him evaporated with a sliver of ice down his back. Dwalin looked to Balin but he looked just as lost as he felt. That question should have already been answered by Bilbo. Their father was not one to repeat himself and would not have bothered if he’d already received a field report. A sickening bile filled his mouth as he looked around for Bilbo who should have been there to meet them as well. Dwalin saw no sign of him and knew that if he were here Bilbo would have already embraced them.

Balin was the first to release himself from the cold grip that had encased his heart “Yes, we sent Bilbo ahead with the message along with the report of our progress.” His words were stilted; there was no reason that Bilbo shouldn’t have beaten them here.

Fundin’s brow became weighted as he considered the words that he was given. He felt as though the stone beneath his feet gave way. His hobbit child had not returned.

 

His family was going to kill him.

 

If the orcs didn’t that was.

 

Bilbo had only meant to circle the swamp but instead what he had found was the white orc he had seen before setting up another camp of sorts. It was as he had feared. If left alone they would simply start up again next year and all the dwarves who had died would be for nothing. He couldn’t use his flares and he had no chance to get more help. He was on his own. One of the things Capitan Granr taught him was to know his limitations and the limitations of his weapons. He would be able to take out perhaps one or two with his knives before the others caught on. He might even be able to kill the white orc. But he would not go down with one knife. He would need at least two and that would give enough time for the other orcs to either find him and cut him down or turn and scatter. He counted on them being more afraid of the white orc living and killing them if they abandoned him…so they would fight.

He bit his thumb as he watched the white orc. What was he to do? As if sensing his gaze the pale orc turned and looked in his direction. Bilbo held perfectly still. He knew that he couldn’t be seen from this position, but he would have to keep patrols in mind. If the orc thought that there was someone else here there was no telling what he might do; and no one knew that he was here. He was starting to regret this plan. He was not looking forward to the conversations that would await him when he got home. _If_ he got home.

 

Something was out there.

 

Azog could feel it and the weight of eyes upon him made him bare his teeth. The orcs around him hurried to hunt meat and build a fire too focused on their own needs to be alert. They were worthless creatures. All of his good orcs had been killed and this was what he was left with. He turned and tried to find the source of those eyes but even though the daylight was fading he could still make out little. Once it was dark he might be able to spot the shadow amongst the shadows. For now let the creature watch. He would set up patrols and they would find whatever it was. Then he would kill it.

The night started closing in. Bilbo wrapped his cloak tightly around him and braced himself for a long night. These orcs could stand the light of day but their true element was night. He would have to be especially on guard with his scent and any sounds he might make. He worried for Bill; no doubt if they found his pony they would eat him. Bill had tried turning away from the swamp and head for Belegost instead but his master had been stubborn. Bilbo tripped over the thought. Now _there_ was an idea. He might live long enough for his brothers to kill him after all.

 

 

Balin’s lips were pale and Dwalin was minutes away from breaking stone with his fist. They were pouring over maps with their father trying to decide what route Bilbo would have taken and what trouble he might have run into. The maps from the scouting adventure showed nothing there, no sign of any orcs and the number they killed seemed to match the numbers reported back. So what had Bilbo found? They tried to steer their thoughts away from Bilbo trapped with no support and with no one knowing where he was. Whatever danger he was in he was in it alone with only his knives and wits for protection.

Gillian approached his lords with caution. He would have left them undisturbed if he did not think his news was important. After hearing that Lord Bilbo had not yet returned he realized he must tell them of their last meeting. He regretted he had not pushed Bilbo more, he had known there was something on the young lord’s mind but he thought it was perhaps his brother being wounded or worry for their father. He gently cleared his throat and they all turned towards him in one movement. “I spoke to lord Bilbo before he set out to return to Belegost. He was looking over his own map from our scouting and he seemed troubled. I pressed him but he did not reveal anything to me…but I know what part of the map he was looking at.”

Briskly Fundin waved him forward, he was not surprised that something caught Bilbo’s eye, his youngest was gifted when it came to details. Maybe a mistake they had all overlooked or an oversight that Bilbo couldn't ignore.

Gillian came forward and pointed to a swamp area that had been cleared. “His finger was on this portion and he was muttering to himself. I’m not sure what he saw. There were no signs that any of the orcs we encountered would have gone there; and none were sighted there when we scouted.”

The warrior’s tone was heavy with guilt. Fundin could not find any rage in his heart for him. How could he have known what Bilbo was thinking? He studied the swamp area and for a moment he felt pride overwhelm his fear “That is why he went there. He wanted to make sure that no orcs found haven to regroup and return again after the winter. He did not want our dwarves to have died in vain. It is what any of us would have done if we’d had the thought ourselves.” As the final pieces came together a heavy silence descended on them. Bilbo had gone to assure himself there were no survivors and perhaps his instincts had been right and had found himself a pack. Even with the detour causing delay he still should have had time to reach Belegost before his brothers, if so no one would have known of his little excursion. No doubt that had been part of his plan.

“My lords!” Captain Granr’s voice echoed across the hall as his heavy boots sounded on the stone “We’ve received word from Lord Bilbo; he’s sent us a message!”

 

Bill the pony was happily munching on an apple when the clan of Fundin arrived. Tied to his reigns was a missive that had been hastily scrawled. Balin opened it and was pleased to find it had been coded. Bilbo had no doubt thought of everything when sending this risky missive. It was a simple one but no orc would have deduced it. After several minutes the message became clear:

 

_Father, Balin and Dwalin,_

 

_In the swamp. White orc and five others. Cannot leave._

 

_Be careful._

 

As Fundin stared down at the message he felt a grim determination grip his heart. "What does he mean white orc?" 

Dwalin cursed "It's an orc he spotted in a central base after he left Captain Granr's camp. He spread word and said the white orc seemed to be acting as a general, they were wiped out but I have not heard of any killing a white orc, they would have boasted about that." 

The ice in his stomach seemed to only harden with fear for his son, that orc would be out for revenge and if he knew Bilbo was the one who reported his location...his death would not be an easy one. His decision was made. “Get my pony ready, I want full supplies for me and my sons.” He turned to Balin and Dwalin with a fearsome smile “Let us hunt some orc.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Ugly Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Thank you all so much for your support I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story!

 

 

 

For three nights Bilbo kept tight against the tree and slept sparingly under his cloak. Some part of his mind knew that he should change spots, but then he ran the risk of leaving a trace of himself or worse encountering one of the orcs. He took time to stretch when he was certain they were distracted, his muscles were sore and his bones ached to their core. He reminded himself that discomfort was better than death. Out of al the orcs he knew that only one was aware of him. The white one. He seemed to be constantly looking for Bilbo, and though he got close he never came across his spot directly. Those were the nights that Bilbo went without sleep at all. He would hardly dare shut his eyes to blink. He felt as though he were locked in a deadly game, and one that he was ill prepared to win.

Over time he learned more about the white orc. His name was Azog and he was afraid of returning to his master. He wasn’t sure who his master was. But he was not keen to return in defeat. Bilbo felt pride that he was part of the reason for that. It was strange getting to know him this way; when his own orcs didn’t seem to know him at all. But the more he learned…the more he could tell the others if he returned. When. When he returned.

 

Whatever was watching them had not left. Azog growled as he scanned the trees. Despite his annoyance at their lack of success finding it, he had to admire the tenacity. He would be sure to tell him as he ripped their intestines from their body. That did bring up the question of why they had not left. He decided that most likely the creature could not leave. Which gave him the advantage. He could leave at any time, he simply didn’t choose to.

 

A few miles out from the swamp Fundin and his sons halted behind a low rise to observe. Fundin frowned seeing no signs of occupation and passed around packets with oils to disguise their scents. Bilbo truly had been following his gut when he investigated the area. He would have to tell him he admired his bravery as he threatened to kill him if he ever did such a thing again. He would have Balin and Dwalin help him with the wording. The fact that they could see no sign of either meant that Bilbo had done well to disguise himself and that the enemy had done even better given their number. That did not bode well.

Fundin gripped his sword and narrowed his eyes. At nightfall they would crawl forward to gain ground. No doubt the orcs would be more active at that time but they could use the cover. Past experience had told him that during the day orcs watched large open areas while at night they studied more hidden crevices. He hoped they would keep their past trends.

Balin was silent as they rested. It was only wise to conserve their strength when they didn’t know what tonight would bring. His eyes kept wandering to the swamp, wishing foolishly for some small sign that Bilbo was alive and well. It would not do for him to let even the smallest indication of his presence slip; for if they were looking for it so were the orcs. He gripped Dwalin’s hand tightly as they tried to share their strength in the face of their little brother’s possible death.

Dwalin held Balin’s hand firmly, they didn’t need to exchange words on what they were afraid to find. Fundin looked grim even as he tried to sleep. Bilbo could already be dead. They wouldn’t know for sure until they entered the swamp that night. He assured himself they would know quickly if he was alive or dead, alive he would still be hiding from the orcs…dead…well…those filth liked to display their victories.

At last the sky was blanketed with thick darkness and they were fortunate to have the light of the moon to guide them. They made their way across the ground slowly, one careful inch at a time. When they reached the swamp they were a few paces in when the light of a fire warned them to their enemy’s presence. They ducked behind trees and watched for patrols. As Bilbo had said the white orc appeared to be giving the orders and seemed irritated with his men. The other orcs were scared and kept their distance. They were cowards who had abandoned the fight and the pale orc knew it too well.

The white orc barked orders but the others merely shook their heads. The white orc clenched his first and punched a stone. Frustrated? Over what? Balin used Iglishmêk to signal Dwalin and his father that he saw no signs of Bilbo in the camp. They signaled the same back to him. Relief let them breathe easier, wherever Bilbo was, he was still alive.

 

Someone else was here. Bilbo shifted from his position against the tree and kept one eye on the fire in the distance. The white orc had already sent out his patrols and Bilbo had deftly avoided them and the wargs. He could hear his frustration from here and managed a small smile in amusement. But someone else was here. He eyed the fire; the white orc sent one patrol out as night fell and another before the morning. Bilbo was disinclined to leave his spot, it had proven to be a good one, but if there was someone else in the forest he would need to know if they were friend or foe. He marked the tree with his dagger and slowly used his large feet to move from branch to branch. He was careful to not pick one that couldn’t bear his weight or one that would cause too much noise. Even a leaf falling could give him away.

 

They moved slowly in the shadows so far fortunate enough to avoid the patrols. At one point Balin signaled them to stop and he climbed up a tree and fingered a marking left there. He felt the branch and gave a small smile. When he returned to the ground he used hand signals to communicate that Bilbo had been hiding in that tree recently, but had since moved. Their spirits were bolstered that Bilbo had been nearby, even if they were disappointed to have missed him. The mark Bilbo used deemed the tree a safe place, and one he was likely to return to. After a brief discussion using a flurry of hand movements it was decided it was better to wait for him rather than to risk missing him again, or worse alerting the orcs to their presence.

That decision was soon taken away from them.

 

“Let go of me you faithless wargs!” Bilbo’s voice was an icy arrow to their hearts. As one they moved closer to the camp and climbed to gain perspective. What they saw was something out of their nightmares coming to life. Bilbo was being dragged before the pale orc with his arms bound tightly behind his back and shackles being put on his feet. He attempted to kick the orcs chaining him and managed to get one across the jaw. Despite all this the pale orc only seemed amused, until he saw the flash of Bilbo’s knives. He reached out and pulled one of the specially made ones from Bilbo’s vest. The hobbit hissed out a string of curses that Balin was sure he’d _never_ heard from Bilbo’s lips before.

Bilbo attempted to kick the pale orc as well but he caught the foot around the slender ankle and pushed until Bilbo was screaming in pain. Right before the bone broke the pale orc let go and watched Bilbo crumple to the ground. Azog could not believe that this little…worm was responsible for his failure. The knives proved that he had been the spy who had intercepted his message and spread word about the positions of his troops. He reached forward and dug his claws in to the boy’s soft face as he growled at him “I am going to make your death painful.”

Bilbo didn’t know much black speech, but he was certain what he’d just been told was probably unpleasant. He put his bravest face on as he stared back at Azog. If he was going to die in this swamp he would do his families proud and not beg for mercy. Neither of his fathers would ever lower themselves to someone like Azog (though in Bungo’s case he would never have done anything to cross him either), Balin wouldn’t and certainly not Dwalin. Somehow Bilbo was able to keep his eyes on Azog’s and his words were steady “I am Bilbo son of Fundin and I am not afraid of you.”

Azog’s smile was dark as he released Bilbo’s face. Though he spoke only in black speech he was familiar enough with westron to understand what the imp was saying. If only the orcs with him had even an ounce of his bravery. He griped the spy by his curls and pressed the blade he had stolen earlier against Bilbo’s exposed stomach. He would kill this one slowly as promised and enjoy every second of tearing him apart.

Dwalin could not stand to watch any more. He turned frantically to his father and Balin and saw they were much of the same mind. They nodded and as one they slid down the trees and charged into the camp. Not the most battle sound plan, but their rage made up for their lack of planning as they slaughtered the few orcs that tried to get between them. Bilbo freed himself from Azog’s grip and kicked the pale orc hard in the shins causing him to drop his knife. He would not let that filth defile the blades his family made for him. He was trying to free the dagger he had hidden against his back to cut his arms free. The orcs hadn’t even searched him and they would regret that.

Azog saw what the little worm was doing and knew that he had not time to make good on his promise. He grabbed the knife at the same time the spy freed himself. He was going to _kill_ whoever did not search him. Before the spy could work on his shackles Azog grabbed him by the hair and dug the blade into his cheek. “Something to remember me by little worm.” He made his mark and dropped the spy to the ground but tucked away the knife. He turned and saw that the three dwarves had killed the rest of his men. He whistled for his warg and abandoned the post. Now he would have to return to his master in defeat _and_ with none of his men. He would come back for that worm and make good on his promise.

 

With the camp abandoned Fundin hurried to gather Bilbo in his arms. He cursed at the mark cut into his cheek and tenderly wiped the blood away as Balin and Dwalin released him from his shackles. Bilbo was staring up at him in disbelief and though it had been only a few days since they’d received his message Fundin could only imagine how long it had felt to his youngest son. “We heard you, you have done as all proud Bilbo, we are so proud of you my son.”

Bilbo managed a tired smile as he rested his head against his father’s chest. If his body began to shake none of them said anything as they walked the few miles to where they left their ponies. Balin and Dwalin pressed kisses to Bilbo’s head and tried not to worry when all he could do was smile at him. Tears leaked from his eyes and he hid himself back in his father’s chest. He didn’t speak a word and kept his hand over the mark Azog had left. Bilbo was relieved when his family didn’t press him. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to speak of it just yet. Instead he traced the lines carved into his cheek over and over. He swore to himself that the first thing he would do when he returned to Belegost was find out what word Azog had marked him with. Then he remembered that Azog had done it with one of his precious daggers and had even taken it with him. Bilbo felt as though he was going to be sick but Fundin kept a steady hand on him. “You did us proud Bilbo, you did us proud.”

 

Contrary to what Bilbo planned the first thing he’d been subjected to upon his return was a bath and an invasive visit by their medic. He didn’t speak a word throughout it though his face informed everyone involved that he thought it was ridiculous. The one piece of good news was that while the mark on his cheek would scar, it would be faint. He supposed he should be grateful for small miracles. He was then forced to bed rest for an entire week while _everyone_ came by to tell him they were both proud and that he was the most foolish hobbit they’d ever met. Again he bore it in silence with an only mildly irritated expression.

Balin and Dwalin checked on him constantly and talked to him about everything and nothing all at once. The only mercy he was granted was that no one asked him why he wasn’t speaking. They didn’t need to. For that he was grateful and he basked in the joy of being with his brothers again. He used Iglishmêk to sign them _‘I love you’_ over and over. It was one of the first times he’d seen Balin and Dwalin cry and they held him close as they answered him back as many times.

 

Finally the day came where there was no longer a reason to confine him to his chamber. He had sustained no serious injuries and he’d received plenty of rest. Bilbo was tempted to think he’d been put on bed rest so that everyone could find him and give him a piece of their minds. No doubt his father knew he would hide from everyone otherwise. On his first day free he made his way to the library and stayed there for several hours poring over books on languages and tracing the mark on his cheek. While restricted to his room he’d studied himself in the mirror and drew a picture of the mark, making sure to reverse it as he drew. Then he’d found the book that had the answer he was looking for. He stared at the passage line for several minutes before tossing the book away and hurrying to the nearest basin to empty his stomach. He had his answer.

 

**Izub - mine**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a little skip in the next chapter :)


	11. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happening in this chapter! I really hope you like it!!!

 

 

 

Today, Bilbo knew, was a day that he had been long dreading. He sat up in his bed and looked out on the predawn light. He had always been an early riser, but some part of him had wished today had never come. He slid out of the bed and took a deep steadying breath. He would have to be strong, he couldn’t show any weakness. Today his brothers would leave for Erebor.

As Bilbo finished getting ready he paused by the mirror to check his braids. When he had first started putting them in the curls tended to make the braids look a little strange. Now that his hair was longer they were easier to control and his copper strands shone in the morning light. He had taken to hanging the Fundin and Erebor braid down against his cheeks and the tips almost brushed his collar bones. He thought they framed his face rather well…but the other reason was that the disguised the scar on his cheek. He gently pulled the Fundin braid aside and looked at the mark on his cheek. It had taken him months to speak again after the swamp; but his brothers and father had been there to support him. Then when he did start talking they listened about his nights of fear and the terror of being found and the moment he thought he would die.

Dwalin thought he should put a tattoo over the mark and reclaim the skin for his own; Balin and Fundin agreed he had earned warrior tattoos but he was still unsure if that was what he wanted. For now the mark was faint and his braids did well in covering it. That would be enough. He put the braid back and hurried, he didn’t have much time to waste.

Despite the sadness this day would bring Bilbo reminded himself that there was reason for joy as well. Balin was going to take his position by Prince Thorin’s side as his advisor, and Dwalin had been knighted as his personal guard. His brothers would be together and one day serve the King of Erebor, it was a high honor indeed. He brightened as he decided to seek out Dwalin first, this early in the day he would be most likely warming up at the training grounds while Balin would be busy finishing his papers. Besides Dwalin’s gift was heaviest.

 

Dwalin smiled as he threw a practice axe with perfect form and landed it dead center in the swinging target. His knuckle dusters shone in the morning light and he decided to reward himself with an extra sweet roll at breakfast. Movement in the corner of the yard caught his attention and he smiled to see Bilbo coming towards him attempting to hide two very large (in comparison to Bilbo at least) and most likely heavy items behind his back. They were oddly shaped and it seemed that Bilbo had covered them with shiny paper. “Good Morning Bilbo, care to go for a round this morning?”

Finally able to set down his burdens on a bench Bilbo wiped the sweat starting to form on his brow. He could perhaps wield one of these if necessary, but at the size and weight appropriate for a dwarf as big as Dwalin they were too much for him. “I would love to! But first I wanted to give you your going away present.” He smiled brightly even though he could feel the tears starting to prick behind his eyes.

Dwalin shuffled and pulled Bilbo into a hug “Now don’t be like that. You’ll be joining us soon I just know it.” He brushed their foreheads together and traced Bilbo’s braids. His hair was long now and his braids were respectable and thick. They curled around his head and two dangled by his cheeks almost brushing his collar bones, his wooden beads still shown proudly and a few more had to be made to accommodate his new bravery braid. They all came together and formed a bun at the base of Bilbo’s neck. Truly his little brother had grown.

“I know.” Bilbo tried to remain positive. He really could have gone with them, but they would be settling into their new positions and the Durin Court had no position he could fill yet. It was better to remain here and let his brothers become established while he worked no his own skills before joining them. “Now enough of that I want you to open your presents!”

Dwalin eyed the packages “You really didn’t need to.” He tried to open them slowly but he loved getting presents and Bilbo always knew exactly what to give. When he finished unwrapping the first one he knew what the second would be and hurried to unwrap it, decorum be dammed, “Bilbo…these are…”

Bilbo nodded “I hope you don’t mind but I named them Grasper and Keeper.” Excited to finally show off his gift Bilbo pointed to the one in Dwalin’s right hand “This one is Grasper because it grasps your soul,” he now pointed to the other in Dwalin’s left hand “and this one is Keeper because it keeps it.” He beamed as he went on to gush “The handles are made of polished oak and the metal is steel that has been folded several times. I know you don’t like too much ornamentation so I put a few spikes that will increase the damage inflicted and only carved their names into them and filled it with mithril.”

Dwalin was speechless. Truly these battle axes were the finest he’d ever seen and he worried how much Bilbo had spent in getting them created. If he loved them any less he would have insisted that Bilbo take them back but…They were perfect. The weight was balanced evenly in his hands and the handles were long to accommodate his lengthy arms. Bilbo must have spent months gathering information about the weapons he used and what he needed to have these crafted. No. To give them back would be an incredible insult. “You honor me Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiled “I just want you and Balin to be safe…Now why don’t we test them out? Your new axes against my knives?”

Dwalin’s smile darkened with challenge “I would like nothing better.”

 

 

Later after Bilbo had freshened himself and changed he hurried to find Balin. His oldest brother was always busy and never turned down more work. His hair and beard were already showing signs of white and grey. Fundin called them stress hairs but they still worried Bilbo. Fudin’s own hair had once been only streaked with white and grey now had lost most of the color but his face remained sturdy. Bilbo hoped that Balin didn’t work himself too hard in Erebor, but unless Prince Thorin had changed much since they were children he sincerely doubted that.

He caught Balin turning into the library and he dashed after him, Balin’s gift was strapped securely against his back though he had wrapped it just like Dwalin’s. Its design was unique and Bilbo could not wait to see his reaction. “Balin!”

Balin turned and placed the scrolls he was carrying onto a nearby table to give Bilbo a hug “We’re not setting off until later Bilbo, why are you in such a hurry?” He saw the gift Bilbo had strapped to his back “And what is this?”

Bilbo hummed with excitement and pressed the package into Balin’s hand “Something I had made for you. It will keep you safe while you’re gone.”

He tried to be patient as Balin looked over the package but did not unwrap it. Balin always liked to tease Bilbo. Finally Balin showed some mercy and began to unwrap it. Once he saw what was inside however he quickly did away with the shiny paper “Bilbo…” He clucked his tongue and asked again “What is this?”

Bilbo’s eyes were bright “This is Oathkeeper, it’s designed like a hiltless sword but at the tip of the blade the tri pointed end means that it will rip open whatever it pierces, not many enemies will be able to recover from a blow like that!”

The sword was indeed beautiful and of unique design. Balin realized now it was actually a design he had created long ago with Bilbo as part of an idle discussion. His littlest brother was very clever. The steel shone brightly and the handle had fine soft leather wrapped around it. _Oathkeeper_ was engraved along the blade and truly Balin could not think of another name to call it. Bilbo had outdone himself “I will wield it proudly for Belegost and Erebor.” He brushed foreheads with Bilbo “You _will_ join us when you’re ready won’t you?”

Bilbo nodded, the tears he had been keeping back all day started to trace down his cheeks “I swear I will.”

 

 

So the time had come. Fundin looked down at his three sons presented before him. Balin and Dwalin were dressed in their new traveling clothes and their belongings were strapped to their ponies, with more being sent once they settled in. His two oldest sons were proud and stoic before him; the entire court was watching and as they would one day serve the King of Erebor, they would learn to wear this mask and wear it well. Bilbo was struggling to remain the same, the expression looked odd on his usual smiling face and Fundin could see traces of tears in the redness of his eyes. He hoped they would forgive him for being selfish, he had been glad when Bilbo announced he would stay in Belegost to continue working on his skills. He was not sure he could bear all three of his sons leaving him at once. Seeing Bilbo’s recovery from the swamp had been hard enough.

“My sons bring honor to Belegost with their new stations in Erebor. They have shown that as a colony we are strong! They have shown as a race we are fierce! And as my sons…they have done me proud!” A cheer went up from those gathered. “Tonight we feast and at dawn we will send them off in full glory to their new lives in Erebor. May their weapons stay sharp and their hearts remain pure.” Music and cheering merged into one continuous sound as the feasting began.

Fundin remained seated at the high table and watched as his three sons mingled. Balin was as always making alliances with diplomats and courtiers and tactfully sharing his attention. Dwalin was with the warriors sharing tales and showing off his new weapons which were received with looks of appreciation and not a small amount of envy. Then there was Bilbo who always seemed to gather an odd mix of children and ladies around when he told his stories. Tonight however he noticed a few courtiers of note had joined the circle.

Fundin allowed himself a small nostalgic sigh, remembering the first time he had seen the little hobbit and the relief he had felt when his sons had taken to him. Now he could not differentiate between his sons and Bilbo, all three were his children. But what was to become of Bilbo? He had earned respect as a scout and spy, his skill with his knives was unparalleled and he was educated in not only stories and legends but well versed in the histories of Middle Earth. He was worthy as any son of Fundin, but what would he do with all his talents?

His mind took a different turn when a guild leader, Fundin recognized him as a smith, asked Bilbo to dance. It was certainly not the first time someone had asked his youngest to a turn on the floor, but something about his smile made Fundin sit up and take notice. He realized that Balin and Dwalin had become distracted from their conversations as well and watched as Bilbo cheerfully accepted and went onto the floor. Oh…he had not foreseen how the new positions of his oldest sons would affect his youngest. Bilbo had always been well known for his unique position as a hobbit and son of Fundin. Now he was a lord’s son whose older brothers would have royal connections. This would bear some considering.

Balin politely excused himself from the conversation and saw that Dwalin was doing much the same. They met by the high table and each helped themselves to a cup of mead as they watched Bilbo dance. When one song ended he was not still for long as another dwarf would come and ask him for the pleasure. Belegost was a colony and therefore they had little use for all the social rules one would find at a higher court. Smiths and courtiers mingled with merchants and scholars and it seemed as if every one of them wanted a dance with Bilbo.

Dwalin’s hand tightened on his cup “Those hands are getting mighty low in my opinion.” His voice took on a slight growl as he watched the merchant’s hands slide down on Bilbo’s hips.

Balin took a careful sip of his own drink “It’s still within proper placement for the dance…barely.” He cleared his throat and they were both relieved when Bilbo begged off another dance.

He came over and retrieved his own cup of mead and took a healthy sip “My everyone is in high spirits tonight! I think I might take a rest and sit with the littler children and share some stories before they are sent to bed.”

Trying to control his tone Dwalin nodded “I agree…you don’t want to tire yourself out.”

Bilbo nodded “I want to be there at dawn to see you off; I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Balin and Dwalin exchanged glances, they would be writing many letters to Bilbo and use their resources in Belegost to keep an eye on him.

 

When the dawn light finally broke the time for setting off had come. Balin and Dwalin had refrained from drinking overmuch, knowing what it was like to be on a saddle for hours on end. Bilbo stood next to their father and watched as they mounted their ponies. He had hugged and kissed them many times but his heart still clenched at this final goodbye.

Fundin placed a warm hand on Bilbo’s shoulder “This is only temporary Bilbo…you’ll be joining them soon enough.” Bilbo nodded and fought to keep his tears back, he didn’t want to embarrass his brothers or father. The sun was just barely over the horizon as the horns blared and the company set off. It would take them several months to reach Erebor and letters would be few and far between until they reached the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo held onto Fundin’s hand tightly until the company and his brothers were little more than dots against the sky. He promised himself that he would join them soon at Erebor and when he did it would bring honor to the name Fundin and he stand as their equal.

Looking down at Bilbo Fundin felt proud that the little hobbit he adopted had taken so well to their world and had proven again and again that he was as worthy as any dwarf. The fire in Bilbo’s eyes reminded him a bit of Belladonna too, he hoped that Bilbo’s mother would be proud if she could see him. Seeing Bilbo in the morning light he also realized that his youngest had grown to be…comely…almost pretty one could say. Certainly he was pretty by dwarf standards (despite the lack of beard) and he had no basis for hobbit standards. He also remembered last night and the way other dwarves had started looking at Bilbo. Dwalin and Balin had been so absorbed in their work they had little time for dalliances and courting, Fudnin had been so busy himself he hardly noticed. Perhaps with Bilbo his luck had run out and he would be faced with every father’s worst fear.

 

Suitors.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	12. Meddling and Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!! AND we get to find out what Bilbo's future post will be :D :D :D

 

 

 

A merchant, a diplomat, a guild leader, and _two guards_. Dwalin thought he was going to punch something. He was settled by the fire in his chambers at Erebor; he had arrived months before and soon adjusted to his new post. Thorin was much more…contained, than he had been as a child. He was still stubborn and Balin was having a time trying to teach him how to filter his thoughts to his words but still with only limited success.

Now Dwalin had time to read his correspondence, all letters from his father and Bilbo had been opened immediately of course, but he had put these aside to peruse later when he had more time to consider them. He had felt a little guilt at having Bilbo watched but then two well respected guards had come up to him and _insisted_ on doing it. That’s when Dwalin knew he would have no choice. Not even his own men could be trusted.

In the end Gillian and Harian had said they would keep a good eye on Bilbo and an intense one on those paying attention to him. In their recent letters they had recounted the individuals who had been taking time lately with Bilbo. Going on walks. Exploring the country side. Touring the mines. All of it was highly suspicious.

Balin had his own information coming in and it matched with what Dwalin was receiving. Unfortunately Fundin was not in much of a position to intervene. Bilbo had not come forward with any complaints and with his oldest son’s gone he was busy finding capable dwarves to accommodate the need their absence created and could only keep his own eyes open on Bilbo’s activities. They were all relieved that Bilbo had yet to notice their attention to his days, or if he had perhaps he’d shrugged it off as part of them adapting to the distance between them. Whatever the case it was better for them if he continued in ignorance; Dwalin had a feeling he would not be pleased should he find out about their delicate snooping.

He groaned and sat down with a mug of ale to pen his response. He didn’t want to disrupt Bilbo’s life; he only wanted to make sure that he wasn’t being taken advantage of. He was his older brother after all; it was part of his duty. He swallowed down the second lump of guilt and finished writing his response.

 

 

Bilbo ducked around the corner and spied a passage that the servants used. He glanced quickly behind him and hurried down the narrow hallway. He hoped he didn’t trouble anyone by passing through here but he hadn’t had a moment alone in weeks! It seemed as if suddenly everyone in the colony was dedicated to making sure his waking hours were always accounted for. First Gillian and Harian had taken to spending time with him in the afternoons, that was perfectly fine and he enjoyed their company. He thought it was kind of them to try and distract him from his brothers’ absence, it wasn’t the same of course but the thought was there.

Then there was Uldir, a merchant who sold fine wares and jewelry, he had started asking Bilbo to accompany him for walks in the mines where he showed how he selected the jewels to be made into his crafts. Silio, a prominent diplomat, had recently started to visit him during his hours in Belegost’s library and he liked to discuss their reading together. Hagast, the guild leader for the black smiths, he had taken Bilbo several times to watch his technique and see his work space. Merloc and Dun were guards Bilbo had known from before because of Dwalin. They would take him on walks through Belegost or the country side and ask his opinion on all manner of subjects.

In the end he never had a moment to himself! It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for his new friends or their earnest attention, but he was a hobbit who needed some time alone to think every now and then. He closed his eyes as he took a moment to collect himself. The dark hall was soothing and he didn’t hear anyone coming. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed, he was being selfish; they were simply being kind to him so that he wouldn’t miss his brothers too much. He wrote them letters every day but it wasn’t the same as having them with him.

Gilian and Harian had nearly become his shadows and asked him about every moment of his day and who he had spent it with, it was almost like brotherly concern but more like… He paused that train of thought. His brothers were _spying_ on him. He glared into the darkness, the nerve of them! He wondered if it was the same for his newer friends, were they also watching him for his brothers?! He felt a tickle in his throat, were they not even his friends at all? Were they all doing it as some sort of favor? Oh he was going to send a **_letter_ ** to them unlike any he’d sent before. He was going to get to the bottom of this and take every last one of them with him if he had to.

But first he would be visiting his father.

 

 

“I can’t believe them! Having my every move watched as though I’m some errant child!” Bilbo was pacing in front of his father in their private chambers as he vented about his discovery. “Just because I made a few new friends they’ve gotten themselves all worked up when they should be focusing on their new positions. They might not even be my friends at all!” Bilbo’s cheeks were flushed as he tried to calm himself and looked at his father. What he saw stung more than he could believe “ _You knew about it_!”

Fundin had fought in battles, faced enemies and even assassins in his long life. Yet at this moment he would gladly be in front of any of them again to not have to face his furious son. “Bilbo…they worry, lately you’ve been getting some attention and we just want to make sure that no one is taking advantage of you.”

Regrettably the moment he said the words he knew they were the wrong ones to say. The fight went out of Bilbo and his crestfallen expression was a sword to the heart. Slowly the fire that had brought him storming in here faded away and he closed off his expression. “I see…”

Fundin could see the effort he was making not to cry and he grappled for the words that would fix it “Now Bilbo I didn’t mean that we don’t think you _can_ take care of yourself…we just want to protect you because we love you.”

But Bilbo wasn’t hearing him. His youngest shook his head “I think I need to go to my chambers and rest for a while.” His body was stiff and he wasn’t looking at his father as he spoke. He hurried out of the room before he could embarrass himself with tears.

Dragging his hand down his face Fundin groaned, in an effort to protect Bilbo they had inadvertently insulted and hurt him themselves. He thought about going after Bilbo but decided it might be best if he gave his hobbit-child some space. Instead he pulled some parchment out of his desk to pen a letter to Balin and Dwalin to inform them of the incident and withhold their involvement for awhile, it was the least he could do until they somehow find a way to make it up to Bilbo. **If** they even could. 

 

Bilbo was as always aware of the eyes that followed him. Though he had now lived in Belegost for most of his life they often had a stream of visiting dwarves or tradesmen who were not used to seeing hobbits much less one that was treated as a dwarf. As such he had learned to control his expressions and kept his face blank as he hurried to his rooms. When he was alone in the corridor leading to his entrance he allowed his shoulders to slump and his face to crumple. Even after everything he had done, all of his accomplishments, all of his training, after earning his braids and a reputation as a spy and Silvertongue he was _still_ not seen as their equal.

Perhaps they meant it in the way of a little brother, but it still seemed belittling that they would take such measures to ‘protect’ him. At least now he knew that his new friends were not a part of this. It was just his closest friends, his brothers and father who thought he could not defend himself. That made it sting all the more.

He had his knives and he had the skills to protect himself. What made him different? Dwalin was younger than Balin and he was not treated this way. Balin was the heir to the Lord’s title and he was not so closely watched. Was it because he was the youngest? Or because he was a hobbit? He put his hand on his chamber door and decided to rest for a bit before confronting his father again. The moment his hand touched the metal he knew something was wrong. The metal should have been cold to the touch as he had left early this morning and the maids let him do his own tidying (some hobbit traits were hard to ignore). Yet in his hand the metal was warm as though it had been grasped recently. Very recently.

He kept his hand on the door as he slowly used his left to pull a blade from his sheath, he could wield blades with either hand though he tended to favor his right over his left. He steadied his stance and opened the door as he usually would. Whoever was in the room would think they had the jump on him, but his sadness was turning to anger and he could use a good outlet.

 

 

Finishing his letter Fundin looked up to hear a knock on the study door. He had asked to not be disturbed unless it was of the utmost importance. He muttered for them to come in and was alarmed to see Rahelm standing before him.

The Spymaster of Belegost was known for being reclusive and seldom in the public eye; it made his work simpler if his face was not easily recognizable. He spent his days in the shadows of the mountain, his one good eye watching and his two sharp ears listening. He dressed all in black and carried no weapons but his poisons. He wore a patch over his scarred right eye and his dark hair was styled in a single tight braid. Yes when Rahelm visited the news was dire. “My Lord, I have more news about the plot that has been stirring.”

Fundin motioned for him to continue, Rahelm’s usual way was to leave small notes for Fundin that only he could find and read. The notes recently had spoke of an assault being planned against one of Fundin’s line. He had kept the information to himself, not wanting to alarm his sons when the attack was most likely for him and one he was well prepared for. Many assassins had come for him and they had all failed.

The Spymaster’s face was grave “I was lead to believe the attack was meant for you, your son’s are rising to power and you have been granted permission to raise a hobbit as a dwarf. It seemed plausible that the upset has been brewing for years was coming to a head in the form of a plot. Today I found one of the traitors and convinced him to tell me all he knew.” That would not have been a pleasant experience, Rahelm was talented in poisons and torture, the kind that was not so easily seen but could be felt for the rest of one’s life if he chose. “This attack is not meant for you, they are going after Young Master Bilbo.”

Fundin felt his heart grow cold. He had just allowed Bilbo to leave to be alone in his chambers. He had been upset and most likely distracted with his emotions. He knew that Bilbo always had his knives on him, but a moment of inattention could cost him his life. He stood and drew his sword “Find Bilbo. _Find him now!_ ”

 

Bilbo looked at the dwarf currently tied up in his writing desk chair as he toyed with the knife in his hand. When he had first entered he thought he might be going up against an accomplished assassin. Instead he was insulted that they thought someone this untrained would be capable of killing him.

The dwarf was bound and gagged and he had a knife pinning both his kneecaps so that he would not be going anywhere. Dwalin did always say that physical activity was the best way to relieve stress, maybe he was onto something. He poured himself a drink from his decanter and sat across from his hostage “I hope you don’t mind, but I have a few questions to ask you. When you’re done answering them I’ll see that your wounds are looked to and then you will get to spend the rest of your days rotting in a cell in the dungeons. That is of course if my father permits you to live at all.” He gave a cheery smile and took a sip of his wine.

That was how Fundin found him less than an hour later when he burst in to Bilbo’s rooms desperate to find him. He stared in stunned amazement for a moment at the sight before he remembered that this was the Bilbo who convinced and Ent to release two captured dwaves, the Bilbo who had survived for nearly a week in a swamp with a terrible Orc, and most importantly this was his son who had been born a hobbit and raised a dwarf. Bilbo had been right, they should have trusted in him more.

Beside him Rahelm looked on taking note of the precise technique of knife placement and the unassuming pretty face that had placed them and then stripped the information from the dwarf before even an hour had passed. He gave a slow impressed smile, he had been looking for an apprentice, and it seemed he had just found one in young master Bilbo.

 

Yes. He would do quite nicely.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone liked this chapter!


	13. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'm really happy about this update! I hope you guys like it too!

 

 

 

The dungeons were dimly lit with a few torches that make the dampness on the walls shine with eerie light. Bilbo looked around warily, he had never been in the Belegost dungeons before but it is here he was told his training would begin.

After the assassin and been taken away and interrogated further Bilbo had been summoned to his father’s study where he met Rahelm for the first time in person. The dwarf was every bit as formidable as he had been led to believe. Dwalin and Balin had each only met the Spymaster once and only because the situation was dire. When his father had told him of Rahelm’s idea he had felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Spymaster. Rahelm believed he was good enough to one day take his place or at the very least take the position somewhere else…The thought was both terrifying and thrilling.

His father warned him that this was a decision he would have to make on his own and that he was free to change his mind if he ever wanted to. At first Bilbo had been hesitant, then he felt something…maybe something _Tookish_ , take over and he had agreed.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He wasn’t used to dwarves being quieter than him and he turned to see Rahelm looking down at him sternly “We begin your training straight away young master. I warn you now the training will be hard and painful. There are aspects of your training that nothing in your life has prepared you for. Are you still willing?”

Bilbo swallowed but stared back at the spymaster evenly “I am.”

The dwarf made no outward sign of approval but Bilbo felt it all the same “Very well. We begin now.”

That was all the warning he got before he was kicked in the stomach hard enough to send him crashing into the stone wall.

“Rule number one: Always be prepared for an attack, even if it’s from someone you trust.”

Bilbo staggered to his feet and hesitated before reaching for his knives “Am I allowed to use weapons?”

As an answer a needle was shot into his right arm that soon made the limb numb and useless.

“Rule number two: Show no mercy, your attackers won’t.”

Bilbo pulled out a knife with his left hand and awkwardly tried to move to see in the darkness while keeping his numb limb close. This was what his father and Rahelm had tried to warn him about. The training would be _dangerous_. He forced the fear back and steadied his feet, he was not a soft useless hobbit, he was as good as any dwarf and he was going to prove it. He _was_ a hobbit and more than that he was a Baggins being raised by Fundin Lord of Belegost. He sensed movement beside him and turned to stab what he thought was Rahelm’s midsection, his wrist was grasped and he was turned and thrown to the ground.

He got back up.

 

 

The next year carried on in this fashion. He was beaten, he was bloodied, and when the time came he was tortured. That had nearly been his breaking point.

“You understand I do this for your own good. To torture one must know what the pain feels like, besides that if you are ever captured you will last longer if you are accustomed to it. Nothing I do to you will cause permanent damage; I cannot say the same for your captors Bilbo. For if you take this path you _will_ one day be captured, you _will_ be tortured perhaps even killed, and if not killed they _will_ leave you with scars for the rest of your life worse than that mark on your cheek. Brace yourself.”

Bilbo was thankful his father would not be able to hear his screams from the main hall.

He cried, he screamed, he bled but he did not let his will fail him. When he was trembling from pain and nearly at the end of his rope Rahelm forced him to look up “Tell me Bilbo, what are _you_? What is your anchor? When your enemies have you trapped in a dark hole for months with no sign of light or hope of rescue. When they take turns cutting your flesh and watching you bleed. When they _do_ things to you that scar your very soul. What are you going to hold on to?”

Bilbo clutched his fists and looked up at Rahelm blinking through the blood and tears “I am a _Baggins_ , I am Lord Fundin’s _son_. I am _worthy_!” With that exclamation he slipped the arm he dislocated earlier free and plunged the knife he had hidden into Rahelm’s stomach. The blow was deflected by armor he had hidden under his clothes, but Bilbo knew he had passed the test.

Rahelm looked down at him, he was not one to show much emotion but he smiled as he gently untied the rest of Bilbo from the chair and began to strip him so he could bandage and treat his wounds. “Are you ready for your first mission?”

Bilbo gave a watery smile back. He knew he would complete this mission, he also knew that his training would not prepare him for the pain he would one day experience when he entered this world fully. Yet he felt ready. “I am.”

 

Balin and Dwalin had nearly rebelled and came back to Erebor when they heard Bilbo was undergoing Spymaster training. His training meant he would not come out of the dungeons or be seen by his family until he either quit or Rahelm decided he was ready. It had been hard putting his own fear as a father aside. They had disrespected Bilbo enough by not allowing him to make his own choices; he was not going to make the same mistake again. He told his older sons the same through his letters and they sent back grudging acceptance. He would let Bilbo chose his own path and stop even his own sons from interfering if he had to.

It was harder than he thought to put his fear aside. It was like watching Bilbo set off to spy on the orcs all over again, except this time he _knew_ that Bilbo would be hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew that was the _point_. Bilbo had been in the dungeons for over a year by this time, he thought of his youngest every day and prayed that he would not push himself to prove something that everyone already knew. That he was a worthy son.

He bowed his head and drank more from his goblet as he wrote to Balin and Dwalin that Bilbo has not yet emerged from the dungeon. Their letters grew more anxious by the day and so did his heart.

 

 

Bilbo was lurking in the shadows with his knife up and ready. He watched the exchange take place between the corrupted guards and the dwarf paying them for information. He is silent as he listened to the conversation detailing his father’s whereabouts at various times of the day as well as ways to enter his room undetected. He knew from Rahelm that this is information that is commonly sought out, though there is usually more stealth when an exchange is taking place. That is why he was given the task of taking down the traitors himself. Rahelm was insulted by their ignorance and didn’t want to deal with them personally.

That was okay. Bilbo could do it easily.

He waited until the perfect moment when they felt their safest. Rule thirty-four said that was the best and easiest time to strike. He smiled when they started drinking wine. _Even better_. He quickly figured out who was the leader and who were the followers. He didn’t need the followers and sent a knife into their throats before pinning down the two leaders with his special knives. He jumped down before them and was immediately recognized, he was the only hobbit in Belegost after all. The traitors didn’t know how to react to the reality that a hobbit was about to tear them apart.

He sat casually at a chair and looked between the two leaders. In the first one he had pinned his hand to the table with a knife going all the way through and he had used two other knives to anchor his belts to the chair so that he was strapped in place.

The second one was pinned by his shoulders to his chair and another one aimed precariously close to his groin so that if he moved ever so much in the wrong direction he would cut himself on the sharp edge of the blade.

“Now…Really I only need one of you, but I don’t know who has the better information. So either you tell me or I will get the information out of you in far less pleasant ways.” He smiled “I would rather not spill any more blood tonight.” He gestured to the two dwarves dead on the floor with knives in their throats “It’s really quite grotesque.”

The dwarves apparently didn’t take him seriously. “Enough with your silly games hobbit. Let us go before we do some real damage to you.” The first one grunted even though he was paling quite quickly from the blood loss from his hand.

Bilbo’s eyes brightened “Oh a game? Hobbits _love_ games.” His smile was dark “Let’s play one called ‘Is the poison I cut you with deadly or just painful?’” He pulled out one of the knives coated in said poison and nicked both their cheeks with it. “You have only a few minutes to correctly guess the answer.”

The second one looked at him with wide and frantic eyes “He’s mad!”

 

Rahelm was watching in the shadows pleased with how his apprentice was doing. He was more blood thirsty than he expected but that might just be because of the target they were after. Bilbo’s loyalty to his family would be his strength. “Mad Baggins…not a bad name to go by.”

 

 

Almost two years since he’d first gone down to the dungeon Bilbo stood proudly before his father. His face was dirty and his braids were slightly a mess but the look on his face was determined and his eyes were bright. Maybe hobbits weren’t as tall as dwarves but Fundin was sure he must have grown down in that dark place.

Rahelm stood by his lord and gestured to Bilbo “He has completed my training. For everything else he only needs time and experience.”

Fundin nodded “You’ve done us all proud Bilbo. I know your brothers wish they could be here to welcome you back.”

Rahelm felt true satisfaction as he looked down at his apprentice. He was very proud of all the little hobbit had shown him and had done in their two years together. Now it would be time to give him a real assignment. “Bilbo, I have received word from my colleague Nori who is Spymaster in Erebor, the mountain has been attacked by a dragon but the beast has been fought off with the help of the Elves of Mirkwood. He needs assistance finding out if King Thranduil’s claim that the Arkenstone is what brought the dragon is true or if there is a different plot afoot. I told him I would send my best spy. I am sending you. You are to work closely with Thorin’s personal guard as well as his advisor to help Nori get to the heart of this matter. King Thror refuses to believe any blame falls to the Arkenstone but Nori and the  prince think King Thranduil is right. If you succeed you might be kept on as Thorin’s personal spymaster. Do you accept?”

Bilbo was nearly overwhelmed by the influx of emotions. During his years in training he did not have much time to think of his brothers or how they might be doing in Erebor. He knew they would understand. Yet to come out and hear that they had survived a dragon attack and that there was now a position he could fill in Erebor. Blood was rushing though his veins and he felt _alive_. “I do.”

 

Fundin had of course expected that to be his answer. Still…he wasn’t ready for his youngest to leave him. Even though he hadn’t seen Bilbo since the beginning of his training he had still felt easy knowing he was alive and relatively safe in the dungeons. But Bilbo’s time had come for him to join his brothers in Erebor and Fundin was not going to stand in his way. “Then pack what you need, you leave tomorrow.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	14. Meetings and Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! Bilbo is finally in Erebor!

 

 

 

Erebor was everything Bilbo had ever thought it would be. He was fortunate that the journey was quick and pleasant. The lands they traveled through were supposed to be safe, but the danger was always there. When they were led into the Lonely Mountain he felt his breath still in his chest. He was finally here. Years after his brothers had left home he was joining them now, and joining them because of his own merits and skills.

It had been fairly easy to concoct a cover story. While traveling he had sent ravens to Nori with encoded messages. He would be pretending to only visit his brothers, the guiless adopted hobbit coming to visit his siblings at court would garner interest but not the deep speculation they were trying to avoid. He would come for a visit, be shown the mountain and play innocent guest while he, Nori, his brothers, and the prince worked to discover the truth about the Arkenstone.

After some discussion Bilbo was told it was for the Prince’s safety he not be informed of Bilbo’s true purpose there. He had laughed when he read that line of code; it was accurate that if Thorin didn’t know who Bilbo really was he would not treat him any differently than any other guest. Yet at the same time Bilbo wondered if it was because Thorin himself hadn’t grown that much since they were children. It mattered not, he was here now and Thorin would only know that ‘Mad Baggins’ was working on the stone.

The nickname amused him because none but his family would know the reference and he had a suspicion that should he ever interact with his extended family in the Shire they would give him a similar name.

 

In the Entrance Hall it became clear that Belegost, with its finely carved stone and proud structure, was still only a colony to Erebor. Gold rivulets ran down the walls and the stone was all polished marble signaling the wealth of the kingdom. Belegost was of a relatively simple design while Erebor gave the impression of a hive or maze. With walkways over top other walkways and the passage ways were illuminated with a multitude of lights Bilbo knew he would be making good use of the map Nori had gifted him.

He did not have much time for sightseeing for as soon as he entered he was welcomed by his hosts. In Belegost his brothers would have rushed to greet him and not worried about decorum in front of others. Here they would have to remember this was a King’s court and their manners would have to reflect as such.

Bilbo was announced and he bowed his head. King Thror was not there to greet him personally which he thought was odd, he and Fundin were related after all. Prince Thorin welcomed him along with his sister Dis and her intended Xili, Balin was on Thorin’s right and several paces behind him was Dwalin. Their eyes said what their actions could not and Bilbo felt a tight knot of worry ease. He was with his family again.

“Welcome Bilbo son of Fundin, Erebor welcomes you for your stay.” Thorin was formal as one would expect of a future king. If Bilbo had to he supposed he could admit that the dwarf had handsomed over the years. He had certainly grown taller and broader and the sapphire blue he wore looked elegant in the lights.

“Thank you for your welcome Crown Prince Thorin.” Bilbo bowed again and his traveling party dispersed. They had come for their own tasks to complete in Erebor and there was safety in numbers. Most of them were miners wanting to move to richer mines and some were others like him visiting their families.

With the audience done away with the stiff formality could be lost as well. Balin and Dwalin excused themselves from Thorin before they hurried to Bilbo and welcomed him properly with hard embraces and gentle forehead touching. Bilbo found himself tearing up but he would not let himself cry in front of the Prince and Princess.

Balin looked him over and was pleased to see he was hale “It’s good to see you again Bilbo…I’m glad to see your journey was safe.” In his eyes he said more, they said he was relieved to see that Bilbo’s training had done no obvious damage to him.

Dwalin was still holding him off of the ground “Aye look at you! You must have grown since I last saw you.” They way he touched their foreheads together again said he felt the same as Balin. That if he could he would have prevented his training but that he respected him for his decision to go through with it.

There was a soft clearing of the throat and Bilbo was set down to see Princess Dis looking evenly at him in her gown of silver silk. Her hair was long and black and filled with sparkling diamonds that were continued into her shortly clipped and well brushed beard. “Lord Bilbo…” She said before her aloof mask fell away and she embraced him tightly “Your letters were not nearly enough! You should have come sooner! At the very least you’ll be attending my wedding correct?” Her smile was as sweet as honey but there was a glint in her eyes. Bilbo _would_ be attending her wedding.

Bilbo laughed and returned the embrace just as firmly “I would be a cad to miss it. Look at how lovely you are! Have they built statues of mithril to honor your beauty great lady?”

Dis gave him a playful swat with her fan. “You stop that! I’m engaged to be married you missed your chance with me Bilbo son of Fundin!”

Her intended joined the conversation; Xili was the sun to Dis’ moon. His hair was fair and full of waves and braids, his skin was darkened by the sun and he was tall as dwarves went. Dressed in soft leathers and tailored green velvet it spoke of a dwarf more comfortable in the wild than in court. “I’m happy to meet you at last Lord Bilbo, my beloved has spoken fondly of you and I’ve long wished to meet her childhood friend.”

Thorin was holding back from the welcoming and seemed almost uncomfortable with the exchanges. Eventually he stepped forward and the others gave him space to enter. He looked at Bilbo with some confusion before saying “Do hobbits not grow beards? You look the same as when you were a child.”

Bilbo found himself blinking in shock at the blunt rudeness and he could hear Balin’s sigh of exasperation. He could only imagine the nightmare Prince Thorin could be in court if he was unable to manage even civil conversation. Eventually he found himself laughing which seemed to let the others relax. None of them forgot how Bilbo and Thorin had gotten on in that famous visit. “A gift for words as always Prince Thorin.” He said simply before he gave a soft shrug “No they do not but the hair on our feet is just as important to us as your beards.” He pointed down to his well maintained foot hair and let that be the end of it.

Thorin really _hadn’t_ changed since they were children.

 

“Have I missed the welcoming already?” A new voice joined them and Bilbo found himself facing a dwarf that resembled Thorin but did not at the same time. His features were finer and his hair gold instead of dark. He had to be younger than Thorin and it did not take him long to guess that this was Prince Frerin whom he did not have a chance to meet when they were younger.

The Prince looked over those assembled and wrinkled his nose in confusion when he saw Bilbo “You, servant boy, has Bilbo son of Fundin arrived yet?”

Shocked silence met his question and Bilbo found himself nearly gaping in shock that there was someone less eloquent than Thorin in this mountain. He supposed that anything was possible but when he looked at the pained faces of his brothers and Thorin and Dis he realized this was not unusual behavior. He smiled and stepped forward with a bow of his head, he was speaking to a prince after all “Well met your highness, I am in fact Bilbo son of Fundin and I have indeed arrived.”

 

After his…unique…welcoming Bilbo was escorted to his chambers which were in the same wing as the royal family. His rooms would be near Balin and Dwalin and further down the hall were Dis, Thorin and Frerin. He wondered at the distance he could sense between Frerin and his siblings but knew better than to pry. That was not what he was here for after all and his focus was needed for other things.

He wrote out a small code on a strip of parchment and left it in one of the drop locations, one of the stairwells had a removable top on the right end banister and he slipped it in and continued on before any of the others could notice. That was the location he was informed to use when passing messages on to Nori. He was not sure if he would meet the spymaster face to face during his stay, but their communications would be crucial.

Balin and Dwalin showed him to his rooms and were given leave for the rest of the day to welcome him. Thorin left soon after Frerin did and Dis forced Bilbo into a promise to spend time with her during his stay when he was not busy. She was overwhelmed with her wedding planning and neither her brothers nor her betrothed were at all inclined to help.

When they were alone in his rooms and Bilbo had checked to make sure there was no one listening they embraced again and Bilbo got to the heart of the reason he came. “What can you tell me about the Arkenstone?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading :)


	15. Life at Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I have access to internet again!!! If you have a tumblr you should find me on there as Prince Ofluff I post updates and let you know what's going on (and other blogging stuff too) 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

Life in Erebor was different than what Bilbo had suspected. It was darker somehow, as if a lingering shadow were hovering over the court. He had been startled when he did have his meeting with King Thror…he was not himself. His eyes were glazed over and milky and he seemed disinclined to discuss anything other than gold and jewels. Bilbo wasn’t sure if the Arkenstone had caused the dragon’s attack, but he was almost certain it was what caused the King’s madness.

His brothers were of course busy with their positions. He spent a few days loitering in the court being appropriately awed as he watched Balin give discreet and well founded advice. Dwalin was never far from Thorin’s side and he was visited by guards giving him updates regarding patrols and he set shifts and rotations to make sure Erebor was secure while being rebuilt. Bilbo was proud of his brothers and made sure his letters home to father were filled with praise, he was certain that they had not told Fundin all they were responsible for and he boasted of their respected standing.

He too gained much interest. He was constantly sought out for conversation and interrogated regarding what precisely a hobbit was and how he had come to be adopted by Lord Fundin. Shortly after moving to Belegost he had learned that his mother had been a spy when the colony had first been established. She had been crucial to overthrowing several assassination attempts and had met the dwarves when she had gone on one of her adventures and had been a constant presence in their lives until the day she got married and took on the Baggins name. Her new husband had been fond of her adventurous streak but over time his disapproval had become more outspoken and when Bilbo was born she had a new adventure to focus on.

He of course didn’t mention any of that, only that his mother had done a great service to Lord Fundin and so being honorable he had done one in turn. To the dwarves his lack of beard made him appear childish and innocent so it was not overly hard to convince them he was a concerned younger brother making sure his older siblings had not been hurt in the terrible dragon attack. Once he mentioned the dragon the conversation usually left him and turned to speculation regarding the incident. Which was perfect for his needs.

 

At night he spent his hours documenting notes from the day and separating idle gossip from sound theories. He immediately dismissed that the elves had anything to do regarding the attack, he had heard from Nori the elfin King Thranduil had tried to warn King Thror regarding the stone and he had been mocked for his efforts. The proud king had not mentioned it again and had also not returned since. On a whim Bilbo wrote the king a letter introducing himself as ‘Mad Baggins’ who was looking into the dragon attack and asking more about why the king thought the Arkenstone would bring the dragon in the first place. He idly mentioned that he was not a dwarf but did not go into describing exactly what he was. There was only one hobbit in the lonely mountain after all.

When he wasn’t pressing for information (it would look suspicious if he were too interested in certain topics) he spent his time with Dis. They had written many letters since their parting as children and had grown quite close over the years. He had enjoyed learning of her first infatuation with Xili who was a well renowned warrior who had enjoyed the princess’s attention but had thought it a passing phase. Over time their interest in each other had deepened and Xili still insisted the moment he fell in love with her had been when she used a throwing knife to kill a poisonous spider next to him and then resumed talking about the latest dress she was having made. It was all very romantic.

The ceremony she was planning was going to be the event of the year, she had already sent out invitations to all of their neighbors and allies, she had of course sent Fundin one too but was uncertain if he would be able to leave Belegost. Bilbo could see why her betrothed was never to be found when the subject of planning came up. He imagined that the warrior would rather fight an entire army than discuss which table settings to use and if there should a public feast and then a private gathering or only one or the other.

When going about planning their festivities Dis loved to ask if any of the courtiers or merchants had caught his eye. He thought of the friends he had made in Belegost and shook his head. There was really no time for that sort of nonsense and he couldn’t believe that with dwarven standards of handsomeness being what they were that he would attract such notice. Dis always seemed a little surprise at his responses but kept her thoughts to herself regarding the matter. Dwalin and Balin had also explored the topic with him when they found him sending letters. He wondered at their interest and it still stung when he remembered their over protectiveness. The only contacts he had maintained were with Gillian and Harian who had both apologized profusely for passing on information to his brothers and he had decided to forgive them. They had become very dear to him and he was not willing to let it cloud their friendship when they had truly being doing it with pure intentions.

There was something else that caught his attention. During his time at court he would see Frerin being courteous and charming to the lords and ladies and aiding Thorin with diplomacy if needed. It was strange to remember his prideful and abrupt introduction when he was faultless in court. With some careful observation it had only taken a few days to discover the source. Bilbo had hidden a small smile when the clues locked into place. That was one secret he had gathered but there were still more for him to go.

 

“Do not let his charm fool you he is only this way at court.” Bilbo was startled from his thoughts and saw that Thorin had escaped the councilors for a rare moment.

Making a careless shrug Bilbo turned away from observing Frerin and gave his attention to Thorin “I was not fooled but thank you for your concern.” These talks with Thorin were always stiff and confusing; he much preferred their coded communication where the prince was more direct and detailed about his thoughts.

“It is more than concern. He has broken hearts in the past and I have great respect for your brothers and remember our childhood visit…fondly, I would dislike to see you hurt.” Thorin seemed to be set on this subject though for the life of him Bilbo could not imagine why.

“I have no need for your protection but again you have my thanks.” Bilbo wondered if Thorin thought he wore his braids for a fashion statement, they were statements of his ability and talents. Dwarves did not bother with idle braids.

 

They lapsed into awkward silence and Bilbo was grateful when Balin came and allowed him escape. He hurried to the courtyard hoping he would find the practice grounds where he could toss his blades for exercise. It would be good to clear his mind and think about his task. Information from Nori said that his other sources were finding that there was truth to the claim king Thranduil had made. The Arkenstone had attracted the dragon and could perhaps bring another one to them. The front gate had been blasted off its hinges when the beast had come, it had been thanks to Lord Girion and his black arrows that had brought the beast down and the dwarves had swarmed him to finish it. The repairs would take some time and Erebor would be vulnerable to another attack. He knew Dwalin was privately worried that their more mundane enemies might think it was time to strike. Personally Bilbo thought that would be foolish as the dwarves were all on high alert for such action and if they were preparing to fight a dragon an army would be nothing to them.

He was pleased to find the targets were available, he didn’t mind if Erebor dwarves knew about his skills with knives, he would simply prefer not to advertise them. He pulled a knife out of his belt, with his court clothes the fine cloth was thick and covered the outline of his weapons beneath his clothes. Even in court it was common for dwarves to wear their weapons, but that wasn’t the image he was trying to create here. He felt the weight of the handle in his grip and thought about the knife he lost to Azog. Almost without thinking he reached up and brushed the scar on his cheek.

While training he had told Rahelm about the attack in the swamp and the word carved into his cheek. That had been their first bonding experience when the Spymaster had clasped his shoulder and told him he belonged to only who he choose.

_Rahelm looked down at his student. Bilbo was bloody and bruised, they were only a month into training and he had a growing sense that this hobbit would last. At first he had not been so sure, but every time Bilbo reached a breaking point he rallied and came back harder and faster. His apprentice would do well. “Remember Bilbo your family is your strength.”_

Bilbo threw his dagger and felt quiet pride when he saw it embed in the center. The next time he met Azog, he would get his dagger back.

 

 

Thorin watched as the hobbit practiced his knives. He had expected him to know some basics of weapons, he had heard the stories after all, but he had not anticipated this level of skill. In truth he had thought that some of those stories were perhaps exaggerations. Watching as Bilbo practiced he realized they were all true. He wondered about the strange look that overcame the hobbit while he practiced. His eyes seemed to go dark and he had an intense look of concentration on his face. This didn’t match the image he had of him. Perhaps he had misjudged the hobbit again, just as he had done when they were children.

He sensed Dwalin approaching and idly turned away. They had grown close and bonded; he would trust the other dwarf with his life without a thought. However he knew how protective brothers could be over their little siblings. It would not do for him to wonder on Prince’s interest. “How do the preparations go?”

Dwalin did not miss the way Thorin’s eyes had followed Bilbo as he gracefully threw his knife. He would always feel pride in the fact he had been the one to give Bilbo a way to defend himself. He felt a small flare of guilt at his actions while away. He should have trusted the skills Bilbo had learned and had faith he could defend himself. Bilbo had said he’d forgiven him and Balin, but they both felt the need to earn that trust back. So he would leave this alone and let his hobbit brother deal with Thorin’s…whatever it was.

“They are coming along fine. Erebor will be secure in time for Dis’ wedding day.” This time he would show Bilbo that he had faith in him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. A Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update! I have my internet back so it should be far more regular from now on :) You guys are really wonderful and help me stay motivated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

Surprisingly Bilbo had received a response from Thranduil, or more directly Legolas Greenleaf his son. He had intercepted the message for his father stating that the King had no intention to revisit the conversation after being so thoroughly insulted by the dwarves. Legolas was not burdened with his father’s pride and seemed motivated to help. Looking over the letter carefully it reflected what had already been passed on to him via Nori. It also confirmed his suspicions that direct exposure to the stone could cause madness which was exhibited by Thror’s inability to think about anything other than gold and jewels. Not even his granddaughter’s wedding seemed to register.

He left a hidden message for Nori about his progress. His task was to gather information and everything he discovered pointed to stone being the source. What would be done with the information was not his current concern; he only needed to get his job done. Pushing those thoughts aside for now he had another important mission that was taking place today.

It was Dis wedding day and he was putting her needs first with both of their brothers in full over protective mode it was the least he could do to give her a level head. When he entered Dis’ chambers the final touches were being made to her hair and beard. Bilbo thought she never looked more beautiful and knew that Xili would feel the same. She was radiant in her white dress and she had several prominent diamonds placed through her hair and dress to attract light and made her glitter wonderfully. Everyone else had been banished from her rooms. Thorin and Frerin were doing their best to remain calm but their constant hovering had finally struck Dis’ last nerve and she had thrown them out shortly followed by Balin and Dwalin who were talking about security measures and who would be attending. Stage fright had nearly overwhelmed her and so they too were invited (forcefully) to leave.

The princess had decided on a large public ceremony followed by a private meal with the families to celebrate their joining together. She looked at Bilbo “I’m so thankful you’re here to attend! I don’t know what I would do without you.”

For himself Bilbo was glad to be doing something appropriately hobbitish for once. He smiled and adjusted a pin in her hair “You’ll do marvelously and even if you do mess up they’ll be too dazzled to notice.”

She looked as though she were about to melt and pulled him into a tight embrace “That’s exactly why I need you!”

He smiled at her and they drank wine and talked until the messenger arrived saying it was time. The wedding was to take place in one of the central halls that had been cleared out to fit as many dwarves as could attend. In true dwarfish tradition the bride was escorted by a family member to the start of the isle where she was met by the groom and they walked towards their new life together. The isle was long enough that most in attendance would be able to glimpse the princess and her soon to be husband and flowers were thrown in their path as they passed by.

Bilbo escorted her until her father Thrain took over. The old Prince was looking much brighter than Bilbo had seen him previously. He had always seemed to bear some incredible weight and he wondered if it was because of what had become of the King. Today was not for those thoughts. Today was to celebrate Dis’ wedding and the start of her new life. Soft singing started as Dis made her way down the aisle, it was fortunate that it was marked with tiny candles because she and Xili could not tear their eyes away from each other.

At the end of the isle was one of the dwarf elders, Bilrk keeper of the tomes, waited. Bilrk was a wizened dwarf with snow white hair that was filled with a vast amount of tiny braids. Gold dotted his hair signaling his standing of importance as the keeper of Erebor’s history. His apprentice Ori stood next to him helping turn the pages in a large and delicate book that Bilrk’s stiff fingers could no longer manage. Once the pair had reached the elder they bowed their heads together as he read the words of binding and a knot was tied about their hands with soft cords signaling that their lives were now not two different paths, but one that was melted together.

Bilbo stood in the back and watched the proceedings and dabbed his eyes discreetly when Xili and Dis exchanged their first married kiss. He saw that he was not the only one trying to mute his reaction. Dwalin was stoic as ever his keen eyes watching the court for trouble but he had a soft smile on his lips. Balin seemed pleased with the properness of the event and was nodding in approval. Thorin looked as though he were fighting some emotions himself but was too proud to show them. Frerin was…interesting…Frerin was not looking anywhere near his sister. Bilbo decided he needed to talk to him soon.

What saddened Bilbo’s heart was to see that while Thrain was dabbing his tears away and trying to keep his beard dry King Thror showed no outward reaction at all. In fact if Bilbo were pressed he would go so far as to say the King looked _bored_ to be here. With the first kiss came a loud cheer as everyone who could be stuffed into the hall clapped and stomped their feet. Normally events at Erebor were much more somber and traditional, but it seemed even the stuffy King’s court was not immune to the joy a wedding could bring.

Dis was soon swamped by well wishers and it was a long struggle for her to return to the private family chambers were an evening meal would be held with the families to celebrate their lines joining. Bilbo watched and knew that Dwalin was making sure that no one got to close or that any of the diamonds dotting her dress were inconspicuously torn off. Bilbo saw his chance when he saw Frerin standing off to the side leaning against one of the immaculately carved walls. “A wonderful event isn’t it?” He asked as he came to stand by the prince’s side.

Frerin seemed surprised that Bilbo would seek him out but didn’t give any indication that he would like Bilbo to leave “Yes a wedding, a grand event in one’s life. I’m sure that Dis was very pleased without it all turned out. Given she can make her way to dinner at least.”

Nodding his head Bilbo noticed that once again Frerin’s eyes were nowhere near his sister. Instead they were off to the side following a mess of black hair that didn’t have a single braid decorating it. Bilbo gave a small noise of understanding “Yes love is an interesting thing isn’t it?”

Frerin looked away from the dwarf sharply and looked at Bilbo with sudden clarity. Bilbo only smiled in return and said “If you want my advice, and I’m not sure you’ll take it, I would suggest that you stop with all this nonsense of acting like something you’re not.”

Sensing that his game was up Frerin took a deep breath “At court it’s so easy to know the right thing to say, when to smile and when to laugh. But when their around…I can’t think and I stumble and I’m rude and … what would they ever want with me?”

Smiling Bilbo patted the Prince lightly on the shoulder “Well if you were to go over there and introduce yourself I’m sure you would be better off then you are now.”

Shuffling the usually arrogant prince looked unsure as they watched the form hurry about. Bilbo had to admit that he had already noticed this particular dwarf before he realized Frerin’s interest in them. It was because they were the only dwarf he had seen without a single braid in their hair, dirt under their fingernails, and they always were muttering about plants and soil and proper sunlight. In what little time he had Bilbo had already introduced himself to the strange dwarf. He found out their name was Zhe and that they were known to be a little eccentric for their interest in plants. When he had more time Bilbo promised to talk to them more about soil consistencies and proper blooming locations.

The dwarf had long black hair that was in loose waves, dark blue eyes, a sturdy noise supported by a fine mustache, and slender limbs with surprisingly delicate fingers and about average height with lovely hips. A rough contrast to Frerin’s polished image but Bilbo thought they were surprisingly suited. He watched the prince go off and muffled a laugh as Frerin had to clear his throat a few times to gain Zhe’s attention. When they turned they nearly dropped the small decorative shrub they were carrying before quickly righting it. In their few conversations Bilbo knew that Zhe had likened Frerin to a sunflower…a very good sign if there ever was one.

He sensed that someone was standing behind him and turned pretending to be startled when he saw Thorin looking down at him. “Can you please not do that?!”

The prince looked mildly apologetic “I was wondering about your conversation with Frerin, but it seems that you have sharper eyes than I had given you credit for. In love. I should have known that was the source of Frerin’s malady.”

Bilbo thought it was in poor taste to speak ill of love on a wedding day but he had dealt with two stubborn Durin’s today and he was not interested in starting with a third. “Well now that that matter is settled it might be best if we press on to dinner. Don’t want to be late you know.”

Thorin made a grunting sound which Bilbo took as agreement and he cast the budding couple one last look before eagerly setting off to the evening meal. He deserved some good food after dealing with this family!

 

 

The wedding feast was a very pleasant and intimate event. Not surprisingly the King was absent and Thrain begged off before long leaving Dis and Xili to host over Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Frerin (who appeared mildly disheveled when he returned much to Bilbo’s amusement). Then there was Xili’s side of his family his Safi and Xilian (his mother and father) and his little sister Mifi.

Bilbo was quite done with being an adult for the evening so while they ate he spent most of his time entertaining Mifi with stories about the Shire and growing in up in Belegost. She seemed fascinated with the hair on his feet and giggled when he wiggled his toes at her.

Dis watched as Bilbo played with her new sister in law “He seems to be good with children.” She gave a small glance to Xili as she thought about their opportunity for children of their own.

Dwalin laughed “Indeed I think if you asked him he’d say it’s from having two difficult older brothers.” He winked at Balin while he spoke.

Thorin watched them play and tore his gaze away slowly “What has he been doing? I don’t recall him entering a discipline though even here in Erebor we heard about his scouting and his ability with trees.”

“Ents” Balin and Dwalin corrected at the same time. Bilbo had beaten it into their heads over the years and it was hard to stop the habit. The brothers knew better than to mention Bilbo’s current position. It was absolutely necessary that Thorin continued to be ignorant for the safety of all concerned.

Safi smiled “Well such an interesting person will certainly have no shortage of suitors. I do hear he was quite popular in Belegost, did he return anyone’s fancy?” She was a petite dwarf with wild ringlets of spun gold, an oddity for dwarves but she had a few simple braids circling her crown. She had bright green eyes and a warm smile as she looked to her husband.

Xilian was of similar coloring though his gold hair was whiter and his beard was a mix of white and gold together. He had one large braid down the center of his beard and one at each temple tying together in the back. “Indeed and with brother’s in such high standing it will be quite the competition.”

Thorin seemed slightly uncomfortable by this turn of conversation “He’s had suitors already?”

Balin nodded “Unfortunately Dwalin and I interfered more than we should have and ruined whatever relationships might have been blooming. We’ve decided that Bilbo’s relationships are his own affair and if he wishes our involvement he will let us know.”

Dis looked unabashedly pleased that the previous suitors had not lasted long. She took a sip from her goblet “Well our Bilbo is stubborn he needs someone who is stubborn right back at him.” She gave Thorin a pointed look but sighed when she saw he was already donning his cloak.

Xili was aware of his new wife’s plans and gave her hand a gentle pat. Thankfully she didn’t need his involvement in any of this and he was free to observe in peace. He liked Bilbo and hoped for the best, and hoped his wife's meddling wasn't too much of a problem.

As the night wore on it was eventually time to leave the new couple in peace. Bilbo bid farewell to Mifi and promised to keep in touch. On their way to Bilbo’s chambers Dwalin couldn’t resist giving his little brother a jab with his elbow “Breakin’ the hearts of wee ones now?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes “I sometimes find children to be a relief from all the stubbornness I’m surrounded by.”

Balin gave Bilbo a hug and touch of the forehead “We mean well in our stubbornness…” He trailed off not sure how to apologize again for their meddling.

Bilbo looked up at his brothers and smiled “And it is well received… with some conditions of course.” With their unspoken words finally spoken allowed the brothers were able to sleep peacefully as a new day started to dawn and with it the festivities of the wedding passed and thoughts returned to the threat looming on the horizon.

The Arkenstone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. A Spymaster's Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE!!! I hope this was worth the wait!!!!!

 

 

 

Nori looked over the missives that Mad Baggins had been leaving for him. He was impressed by his new friend’s dedication for information. He had passed on every whisper of note, every keen observation; he had even received assistance from the elves! A feat he was sure no dwarf would have attempted. He was passing on information to Rahelm regarding how his protégé was doing. So far he had nothing to complain about.

Nori spent his own time researching and working with Thorin directly regarding the stone. In the few spare moments he could take he would observe Bilbo in court and saw he played the guileless hobbit effortlessly. Even Thorin had no inkling of Bilbo’s true purpose. Nori chuckled to himself as he remembered the Prince’s latest request.

_They had just finished a meeting regarding the new information about the stone and Nori was packing up his maps and notes when Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder “I have a small request of you. It does not require much time or observation. I would ask that you keep an eye out on our guest, Bilbo; he is new to the mountain and has lived a somewhat sheltered life. I worry that he could be taken under the wrong influences here and his brothers have come to mean a great deal to me.”_

_Nori had been rather proud of his performance as he looked straight into the prince’s eye “Aye I’ll look out after the lad. He doesn’t seem the type to go after trouble.” He had waited until he was safely at home before having his laugh and then dropped a message to Bilbo that Thorin was having him watched but for protection only. He did not want Bilbo to think his cover had been blown._

_For an added treat he allowed himself to hide in one of the hidden alcoves as he watched Bilbo retrieve the message and read it quickly before dropping it into the fire. The look of ire on that little face! Nori found himself hoping that the prince became wise to the fact that the hobbit was no child but a fully capable warrior. Bilbo’s saintly patience could only last so long. He perked up at that. Ori was in the court more frequently now with his promotion and Dori always got the gossip from his stall in the marketplace…perhaps they would help him with his ‘observations’ and be interested in a small wager._

_He’d see if Balin and Dwalin were interested in taking part. A few more hands wouldn’t hurt. He smiled to himself; he was going to make a nice pot of gold out of this!_

 

 

Surprisingly Bilbo found himself growing tired of court life. There were always endless amounts of gossip to sort through but by his fourth week into the mountain he was certain he had heard everything of worth. It was interesting to see how many dwarves were dying to share but he supposed they were happy to have a new listener to their theories.

He was a mixture of amused and irritated when he was informed Thorin was having him passively watched. He wondered if his brothers had informed him how much Bilbo liked to be coddled. Perhaps the prince needed a small lesson… That thought amused Bilbo immensely. It would be a nice way to pass the time. For now there was not much more work he could do regarding the Arkenstone. That decision would lay with Thorin and what he would do with the King’s Jewel. Of course if he were to have a go with Thorin then he would need to have a very important person involved in the process. Dis.

 

“Thorin…Thorin is having you watched?” Dis looked as though she couldn’t believe it and at the same time was infuriated that she could. She was knitting what could be called a blanket if one was feeling generous. It was mainly a collection of bright blue knots “Has he gone mad?!”

Bilbo shrugged carelessly, Dis was also unaware of his position and he had to ensure that remained the case “I’d just noticed the sounds of footsteps following me and when I spoke to Dwalin about it he mentioned it was a security measure that Thorin had insisted on. Still I cannot say it doesn’t trouble me. Me! A sensitive hobbit having his privacy violated… It’s all quite troubling.”

Dis nodded in sympathy but Bilbo shrewdly noticed that she looked oddly pleased “Well of course he’s going overboard. We’ll have to show him it’s unnecessary for you to be under so close of a watch; and with both of your brother’s here too!” She continued to torture the yarn with glee and a part of Bilbo suffered to watch the menace continue. 

A charming smile crossed Bilbo’s face “Just what I was thinking…Something that would make him possibly regret having me watched? Such as invading my privacy perhaps and know a bit more than he wanted?”

Dis’ eyes grew bright with excitement “That would be just the thing!”

Xili was trying his best to not overhear the conversation taking place. He thought of peaceful things like polished stone, wild woods, dark halls. He was not going to involve himself in these plots. No matter how foolish they might be. He took a few calming breaths and sipped the tea that Bilbo had brewed for them. Nice stuff. He could get used to the taste of it.

“Don’t you think this is a grand idea Xili?” Dis’ bright voice cut through his peaceful thoughts and he took a few more sips of tea.

“I don’t know your brother’s mind as well as you do but I do know that a dwarf doesn’t ask after someone obviously protected unless he has a personal interest.” That was all he wanted to say on the matter.

 

Bilbo left pleased that he had extracted a promise from Dis that she would help regarding this. He already had his own brothers looking after him. He didn’t need anyone else’s as well thank you very much! He did take a moment to think about what Xili had said, what had he meant by a dwarf and his personal interest? He and Thorin were not childhood friends as he and Dis were…though he had been perfectly polite since arriving here. He decided to think more upon it later. For now he thought it would be nice to take a stroll.

The evening air was pleasant and Zhe had shown Bilbo where a rarely visited garden survived deep in the stone. Zhe was an interesting dwarf and Bilbo was quite pleased they seemed to be getting along well with Frerin. He enjoyed seeing the different types of plants that could survive in many unusual conditions. He especially enjoyed the flowers that would only blossom in damp caves filled with moonlight. He sat on a bench and enjoyed the smell of living things. The smell of plants and leaves and blossoms were like a balm on his heart. Though he had come to understand and appreciate stone, his first love would always be the soft earth and green things.

_His mother would have loved this garden._

The thought was so sudden and unexpected that he didn’t have a chance to brace himself as tears sprang to his eyes. He didn’t think of his parents as often anymore. Not with his new duties and his second family. Still he wondered what they would think of him. He was sure his mother would be proud and no doubt boast that he was following in her footsteps. His father…sometimes he wondered if he would disapprove, but in reality he thought perhaps he would be grudgingly proud. He did marry Belladonna Took after all. He shouldn’t be surprised if any of that _Tookishness_ managed to slip through.

Soft whispering caught his attention. He sighed and wondered if he would ever get a moments rest. He had no wish to hear more of some idle gossip that was going around. He was about to stand and leave when some of the words processed in his mind. And this was no idle gossip.

“The line of Durin mixing with common folk! It’s disgusting”

“The king has fallen into madness and they are too weak to do what needs to be done.”

Bilbo realized that seated as he was on the stone bench he could not be seen by the conspirators. He stilled himself and slowly slipped one of his daggers loose from where he stored it up his sleeve. His eyes sharpened as he listened on.

“Too weak to kill the king and be done with it. The madness might lie in the blood! They’re all tainted! And what’s more if the Princess should give birth…another generation of madness is born!”

The other made a fierce shushing noise and for a moment Bilbo thought they might move the conversation. Thankfully they thoughtlessly continued “We must take them all out. Swift and sudden. Between the two of us we can avoid the guards and kill them one at a time before anyone can notice. Then it will be our turn to rule!”

Bilbo had heard enough. He stood and brushed off his jacket pretending to be surprised when the two dwarves turned in his direction. Though it was dark he recognized the figures of both of them, one was a medium level guard and the other was one of Dis’ favorite ladies in waiting. He felt rage at the thought that two trusted individuals would be so petty as to plot death against the royal family.

The guard, Shiv, Bilbo remembered his name seemed startled but then his hand went to the short sword at his side “How much have you heard little hobbit? You shouldn’t have listened on. Then perhaps I could spare your brother’s the pain of your death.”

The woman, Wren, sneered “He’s no dwarf and they’re not his brothers. He’s just a favored pet. Kill him and be done with it so I can be queen.”

Bilbo would not forget the moment of hesitation that crossed Shiv’s eyes. Still. Bilbo was judge and jury as a Spymaster and he had every right to carry out whatever sentence he thought fair. His movements were a blur and the dwarves had no chance to follow him as he sentenced Shiv to a clean painless death with a slice across his throat.

For Wren the punishment was a bit harsher. After all she had been the one urgent about mixing with ‘common folk’ and planning the possible murder of an unborn child. He punched her in the throat so that she could not scream and then pinned her down beneath him on the stone. He stared down at her “Dis trusted you.” He hissed. Tears were welling in her eyes but he could tell it was from pain and fear rather than regret. “You are a threat to the crown, and a threat to my family.” He cleaned his blade of Shiv’s blood “The sentence is death.” Then he stabbed her throat and left her to bleed out.

He walked away and a small wave of sickness nearly overwhelmed him. He had never killed people he had known so well before. He may never have killed a woman before…it was hard to tell with orcs and goblins what their genders were. He hurried away to his chambers to change and clean his blade. He had done what he needed to. He protected the line of Durin as was his duty. He did write a coded message to Nori and Rahelm so that they were aware of a possible threat under the mountain. He then bathed, turned out his lights and went to bed. The illness from earlier had vanished. He was surprised he had even felt that much. But he had been warned his training could not prepare him for everything he would face. With his mind at peace he drifted off to sleep and rested well in the knowledge that his loved ones were safe.

 

 

Dwalin stood above the bodies with Thorin looking them over. They had enough proof of their foul purpose on them and Thorin had been disturbed that one had gotten so close to his sister. “Did one of your dwarves do this?” He gestured to the bodies; he was not upset he wanted to reward the brave dwarf who has helped save his family.

He knew by looking at the bodies and the location of them what had happened. Bilbo had been here and he’d most likely overheard them plotting. He would not allow such a threat go idly by. “No my prince it was not one of mine.”

“It was my friend who his helping us with the Arkenstone.” Nori’s arrival was unheard as he peered down at the bodies “He left me a message this morning to inform me of their sentencing and that he could not be sure if more than these two had been a part of the plan.”

Thorin nodded his head for Dwalin to share the evidence they had found. He handed over the satchel and Nori swiftly took it. “They seemed to be the only two.”

Dwalin aided as he looked for any evidence Bilbo might have accidentally left behind. He saw none and felt a wave of pride. There was no trace that Bilbo had been the one to do this.

Thorin looked down at their bodies before turning away “Fortify the guards; I want to make sure they are all trustworthy.” He paused before looking at Dwalin and Nori “For the sake of her health…do not tell my sister. I do not know if she is expecting but I would not risk her life or the life of her child over this folly.”

Dwalin and Nori nodded solemnly. Dis could not know how close death had come to her and her new family.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It's getting interesting!


	18. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I think you guys will really like this one :D

 

 

 

Bilbo was pleased to have something interesting to focus on. Dwalin had discreetly informed him that the two conspirators were alone in their plan. With that behind him he turned his thoughts to more deserving pursuits. Such as putting Thorin in his place. That was always a good diversion. Fortunately Dis had been fully supportive of his plan while Xilian had suffered discreetly in the background. They had come up with a quite brilliant solution that they thought was elegant in its simplicity and only required the use of a trustworthy third party.

 

Thorin was spending the day at court, truthfully it was more about socializing than actual politics but his father often reminded him they were one in the same. Regrettably socializing was a skill he lacked and so he had learned from Balin to limit his words least he offend someone. It ironically brought him the reputation of a good listener and it was advantageous when he was brought more information than dwarves intended. This was one of those times.

“Who knew that hobbits were such adventurous souls?!”

Those words caught his attention and he continued to smile at the rambling elder in front of him as he focused his hearing on the ladies behind him to hear more.

“It’s true! I hear though he’s an oddity amongst his kind. Comes from being raised amongst dwarves no doubt. I heard he was a very important scout that winter Belegost was under attack by orcs and he was even captured behind enemy lines!”

Thorin felt himself go cold…he had not heard that part of the tale.

“Yes and it’s said that he is quite talented with throwing knives, my brother is one of the guards and they have seen him practicing. An aim more keen than an elf they say!”

That part he had seen for himself, behind that innocent face there was a warrior, and braids did not lie after all. He felt a little flustered that he and to wait for second hand gossip to know some of these things. He was almost certain the elder in front of him was starting to fall asleep so he nodded a few more times and listened to the ladies as they continued.

“I heard from one of the ladies to the Princess that he has a lover as well…a very dangerous lover!”

He knew the ladies were attempting to whisper but he nearly dropped his pretense of listening in surprise. Bilbo had a lover? Did his brothers know? The family was so very close he couldn’t imagine that they weren’t aware. Did they approve of this person? What did the ladies mean by dangerous? They moved their conversation elsewhere before he could hear more and he briefly cursed that he needed to attend to his duties or else he was tempted to follow after and learn more. He had not thought Bilbo was entertaining any relationships at the moment…Nori’s reports hadn’t reflected anything of the sort but then again Erebor’s Spymaster had much to do and he’d asked for only cursory observation.

Finally he was freed from the elder and wandered a bit more speaking to a few as he tried to find the two ladies from earlier. He instead found two lords instead who seemed eager to discuss the news. He ducked into the shadows to overhear them, being an heir meant that many weren’t inclined to gossip with him after all.

“Yes he was caught leaving Master Bilbo’s chambers last night by one of the princess’s ladies. A gentleman in a person’s chambers at that time of night could only mean one thing! A suitor…the family must approve since both his brothers are here. I would not like to cross either one of them. She didn’t see much detail only that he was a bit taller than her and she thought he might be a dwarf but was a bit too slender; he could have been hunching over trying to hide himself as well. But she saw the flash of weapons on him and could tell that he was a warrior.”

Thorin left quickly after that, for some reason he found this information troubling and he hurried to find Dwalin. As Bilbo’s brother he had to be notified right away what kind of rumors were circling about.

 

Dwalin wished more than anything at this moment that Balin had been the one Thorin had found first. He was not a great actor and he was struggling to keep his face blank as Thorin ranted about this supposed dangerous lover his brother was seeing. If he had not been warned by Bilbo himself he would have found it entirely ridiculous. Bilbo was almost as prudent as Balin and he had only started exploring courtships in general let alone midnight trysts.

“A dangerous man meeting him at night! Does he not know what he invites by having such an indelicate affair? Rumors are already spreading and it won’t be long before more speculation follows.” Thorin was fully pacing now and Dwalin was starting to see the reason behind Bilbo’s plot.

“Those things might matter for one of your stature here in Erebor. Bilbo has no fancy titles and he is from Belegost where there are less rigid social protocols. As far as I am concerned Bilbo is his own person and deserves to make his own choices.” And mistakes… Dwalin thought regretfully it had been a painful lesson for him and Balin to learn but it was one they had to honor.

Thorin turned sharply as if he hadn’t been expecting an actual response. He took a few breaths as he studied Dwalin but saw no weakness there. Nothing that gave him leave to continue. He sighed and turned “Perhaps you are right…I was only concerned because he is a guest of mine and I wanted to take care that the gossip mongers weren’t doing any damage to him.”

Dwalin had never seen a case of denial so strong before…but then again Thorin’s will was almost as unbreakable as Bilbo’s… perhaps they were stubborn enough to deserve each other. He hid his chuckle behind a cough that would certainly be something he would send to his father. Fundin would certainly appreciate the irony in the situation. Finally he mustered the strength to continue this ridiculousness “I’m sure Bilbo is well aware of what he is doing.”

He saw the conflicted emotions cross Thorin’s face and he thought he might throw in a small dose of advice “If you want some honest insight Bilbo doesn’t take kindly to people looking down at him or belittling him even if they mean it with the best intentions. He tends to get his revenge in very intricate ways. Believe me you’d best no underestimate him.”

Thorin stared at him for a moment before understanding dawned on his face “Of course.” He seemed oddly pleased with himself as he turned and said apologetically “I’ll meet with you later there is something I must attend to.”

Dwalin watched him go with a sinking feeling in his gut. He needed to find Balin.

 

Bilbo was mildly impressed with how fast the innocent rumor had spread. Then again he had only asked the lady in waiting to say someone had been seen leaving his chambers at night…she was a discreet soul and so all the embellishments he was hearing could only be the product of the overly imaginative gossipers. Though it would seem none of them were more so than Thorin heir apparent to the throne of Erebor.

Thorin had found him just as he was leaving the library for an afternoon tea with Dis. It appeared he had something very important weighing on his mind he had been pacing outside the library when Bilbo had come out.Then his words had come out in one big rush leaving a very confused hobbit standing before him. 

Bilbo blinked several times as he tried his very best to process what Thorin had just said to him. He was certain that he had misunderstood. That would be the only logical explanation. “You would like to what?”

Thorin was staring at him seriously, no sign that this was some sort of terrible joke “I would like to present myself as one of your suitors. Dwalin made it clear that these matters lay firmly in your hands so I have come to ask you directly for permission rather than seek a family member out as would be traditional here in Erebor.”

Bilbo blinked, twitched his nose, blinked again, opened his mouth and closed it. Well. This was certainly unexpected. He could not very well deny Thorin the right to present himself as a suitor without being terribly rude and without possibly damaging his family’s relationship with the line of Durin. It would reflect poorly on Balin and Dwalin as well as his father since he was currently a guest here in Erebor.

“Ah of course then…yes.” Bilbo finally managed some sort of response once he saw the troubled look on Thorin’s face.

Thorin broke out into a broad smile “Very well…you can expect my first gift shortly. If you do not mind I would like to inform your brothers personally so they understand that my intentions are pure.”

“Ah yes…of course.” It seemed those were the only words that Bilbo was currently capable of.

Thorin nodded briskly and then strode away. Bilbo watched him go for a few seconds before tapping his foot anxiously a few times and rushing to find someone. Anyone. Then he remembered his tea with Dis.

 

 

Dis thought that she was doing a very good job masking her expression, though from the look Xili gave her before he left the room perhaps it was not as well as she thought. Fortunately Bilbo was so distracted over his current predicament that he didn’t seem to notice her poor acting skills. She possibly should have been paying more attention to what Bilbo was saying because he suddenly turned to her and asked somewhat desperately “What should I do?!”

She parted her lips and heard Xili cough not so discreetly from the other room as he was supposedly giving them privacy. She narrowed her eyes in his direction even if he wasn’t able to see it she was sure he could feel it. “Well Bilbo what’s the worst that could happen? If this is some joke of his he’ll tire of it soon enough, if not…then what’s the harm in letting him court you?”

He had always thought Dis to be highly intelligent but this had him doubting that assumption “I do not believe it was some joke! He was far too adamant about doing it all properly and the look on his face…it was incredibly sincere.” Bilbo trailed off as he thought of the look Thorin gave him when he took too long to answer.

Dis stirred her tea very carefully “Well…and what are your feelings for him? Is there a possibility that his courtship might be…successful?”

Xili coughed louder this time and Dis was tempted to remark that perhaps he should get some fresh air to clear his lungs. Instead she focused her attention on Bilbo. While nothing would please her more than to have him become part of her family she wanted to make sure that neither her friend nor brother were hurt as a result of her wishes.

“I haven’t thought of that.” His answer was quiet and he seemed troubled by his own words or perhaps something else was weighing on his mind.

 

Bilbo thanked Dis for the talk and tea and he quietly walked back to his own chambers. The playful rumor he had started to tease Thorin with had unforeseen consequences. But Dis’ question had him thinking. What were his feelings to Thorin? Did they have the possibility of going past mere friendship?

And if they did…how was he supposed to explain _Mad Baggins_?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	19. Strange Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!!! I think a lot starts happening in this chapter and we will see some more in the next! Thank you for your patience!

 

 

 

Xili was very sorely tempted to say ‘I told you so’ but seeing Dis’ face made him pause. Marriage after all wasn’t about being right or wrong. It was about supporting each other and being there when your other half needed you. Dis knew she had done wrong…now he only needed to be there to support her as they figured out what they were going to do about this.

Maybe next time she would _listen_.

 

It had started the day after Bilbo had come for tea and announced that Thorin had asked permission to be a suitor. Dis who fancied herself a bit of a matchmaker thought that Bilbo only needed a bit of encouragement and then perhaps he and Thorin would find their happiness in each other. She of course…underestimated Thorin’s complex and irrational line of thinking.

Thorin had come for tea _today_ and told Dis all about his plan. She had been forced to sit there in horrified silence as he detailed exactly how he was going to go about it. Thorin drank contentedly from his cup “By presenting myself as his suitor it will give me a chance to investigate this other so called suitor of his and discover his true purpose.”

Dis blinked at him for a moment and set down her on cup without taking a sip. Her face paled slightly “But surely there were other ways you could have done that. You would not have proposed yourself as a potential suitor if there weren’t some interest there…correct?”

Thorin stared back at her in surprise “Well I admire him greatly that’s true…but I my concern comes from our friendship. Dwalin informed me that Bilbo does not take well to being mistreated and I want to do my best to ensure he is as well respected in Erebor as he deserves.”

Dis added a cube of sugar into her tea despite not tasting it and enjoyed smashing it with her teaspoon. It was most unladylike but it was far better than smashing in Thorin’s face. “So Dwalin informs you that Bilbo does not take well to being patronized… and you decide to formally court him as a measure to protect a reputation he has no care for? And you have not informed him that it is only a cover and not a true courtship?”

Completely oblivious to the anger boiling in his sister Thorin pursed his lips “I know he might be upset when he discovers the truth. However as I feel he accepted largely because of societal rules he has no interest in completing the courtship himself.”

Stirring her now cold tea and watching the undissolved sugar spin around in it. She felt her spirits sink. Perhaps Thorin was correct and it all would have passed with some hurt feelings but nothing drastic.

That was of course until she urged Bilbo to explore his own feelings.

Thorin left shortly after and thanked her for time. She watched him leave her chambers and sighed. Despite how vast Erebor could be with each family member having their own wings she had always felt close with her family. Regardless of how her grandfather had been lately…she felt as if they still had strong and powerful bonds.

She delicately rubbed her temples. Now what was she to do? Tell Bilbo the truth? Convince Thorin the fallacy of this idea? Toss them both off a cliff until they figured out what she could plainly see? Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes. She was normally not one for tears but considering her possible condition and the situation…she felt they could be excused.

When Xili stepped back in they looked at each other for a long moment before he pulled her into his arms. “It’ll be alright love.”

She hoped he was right. She never meant for anyone to get hurt.

 

 

When Thorin had come to them and said that Bilbo had accepted his offer of courtship they had been honestly too shocked to properly respond. Later in the privacy of Balin’s chambers they realized Bilbo had most likely accepted due to his position as guest. “It would have been rude for him to deny Thorin even the chance to court him without good reason.” Balin took a slow sip of his wine; he usually did not enjoy stronger drinks without cause. This was a reasonable cause he decided.

Dwalin repeated the story of Thorin wanting to defend Bilbo’s honor and his concern over the rumors about his suitor. They both frowned at that. When Thorin had come to them he had made sure to stress his intentions were pure and that he would not cause harm to Bilbo’s reputation.

That was the part that concerned them.

 

Bilbo was sitting in the library reading from an old tome. He had always found books interesting, something he remembered sharing with his hobbit father. He turned the page, for now he was only lying low as they continued to gather information about the Arkenstone. He thought about his letter from the woodland realm. There was not much he could tell Prince Legolas without giving himself away. He tapped his finger listlessly on the tome as he realized the words were unfocused in front of him. He had gotten carried away with his thoughts and missed several paragraphs. In all honesty it wasn’t just the Arkenstone that had him distracted. Thorin’s proposal also had him curious…there had to be reason for it. Thorin wouldn’t have just simply decided to court him out of the blue. But what reason could he have? Was he jealous over the rumor? Highly unlikely.

He realized he wasn’t alone when he heard a small sound. He tensed and his fingers found one of his hidden knives, it was a habit that he no longer even tried to stop. He slid the knife back when he saw who it was. Certainly not a threat.

Ori came around the corner and startled when he saw Bilbo there “Sorry…I didn’t think anyone else would be here.”

The young scribe was an interesting dwarf. Instead of leathers or armor he wore hand knitted sweaters and scarves; he also had fingerless gloves that helped keep his bony fingers warm when he was watching. Bilbo rather liked his style and thought that he looked rather comfortable. Bilbo smiled “It’s not as if I was actually reading. I was apparently just thinking with a book in front of me…” He sighed and pushed the book away “Perhaps some company is what I could use.”

Ori seemed a little surprised but sat down happily enough “I believe I saw you at Dis’ wedding. I’m Ori...” He stuttered awkwardly instead of naming his father and Bilbo was prudent enough not to ask.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Bilbo son of Fundin…Yes it was quite lovely wasn’t it?” Conversation was exactly what he needed.

Upon hearing his name Ori seemed to color unexpectedly “Oh…son of Fundin…then I suppose that means Balin and…Dwalin are your brothers? You’re a hobbit correct?”

Bilbo was used to these sorts of half questions. Ori wasn’t a large part of the court so he might not have heard too much about him. “Yes that’s correct I was adopted when I was a fauntling.”

Ori seemed satisfied and nodded “I’ve never left Erebor…what is Belegost like?”

Happy to have a diversion and a chance to talk about his home Bilbo spared no detail as he talked about his home and growing up with the Fundins. Of course he couldn’t help but notice Ori seemed to particularly like the stories involving Dwalin.

At the end of their conversation Bilbo thought perhaps he should send another letter to the Greenwood Prince. He would have to be careful about the information he provided…but he only wanted to make sure they had every piece of information. Then would come the decision about what was to happen with the stone.It was better than sitting around doing nothing. Nori was taking a strangely long time to respond to him. 

 

Legolas was pleased when his mysterious friend sent him another letter. He studied it for a moment. The words were carefully written so as not to give him any information about the identity of the writer but that told him more than he thought. First being that the writer could not be a dwarf. After that it was fairly easy to discover that the arrival of a hobbit in Erebor coincided almost directly to the first letter he received regarding the Arkenstone. He was interested to meet this unusual Hobbit. He knew enough about the Shire folk to know that it was strange one would leave and venture so far. His questions about the Arkenstone were particularly interesting. They never asked about the worth of the stone or anything concerning monetary amounts. They were all questions about magic and the source of the stone.

He looked out his chamber window for a moment before he was decided. He could easily find a reason to go to Erebor on a small diplomatic mission. His father would be pleased he would not have to go and most likely give his blessing. He also rather liked riling up the dwarf Prince. He would count that as a fortunate benefit.

He hurried out of his rooms and found Tauriel. At the twilight hours she enjoyed watching the stars come out as the day drew to a close. He found her high in the branches and showed her the letter. “I was thinking perhaps on going on a little adventure.”

She looked it over, surprise clear on her face. After all the elves were well aware of the threat the Arkenstone presented. “Well that’s certainly no dwarf.”

Legolas tilted his head in acknowledgement “That’s what I believe as well. I’m sure we can create some reason to go to Erebor that my father will not question…will you go with me?”

She looked out into the stars and then smiled fiercely to him “I will go with you.”

 

Thorin had been so certain that today would be a good day.

Yet here he was welcoming a delegation of woodland realm elves into Erebor for some paltry diplomatic talks. It seemed they needed to revisit the trade agreements in view of Erebor’s recent crop growth. It was almost nearing the time to harvest and the Elves were interested in increasing their portion of the crops for a fair price. He knew with the surplus they would be well stocked for even the harshest winter and it was wise to keep what peace they could with the Elves. His grandfather would most likely not want to meet with them himself so the task would fall Thrain and Thorin. Therefore he was present to meet and welcome them personally. No matter how much he wished it were otherwise.

Legolas smiled down at the dwarf Prince. In truth he was a bit fond of his family, the grandfather being the exception; they were noble, just and truly cared about their people. It was something he could commend. He had been slightly ashamed his father had not done more in helping Erebor recover from the Dragon’s. Yet knowing his father’s history with the dwarves perhaps he had been wise in refraining from it.

He dismounted from his horse and shared a glance with Tauriel, she was better at hiding her amusement. “Thank you for receiving us Prince Thorin.”

Balin cleared his throat; it had been trying enough making sure that Thorin did not insult their guest. He would try to take over from here. “We are most pleased to have you. If you would care to refresh I will show you to your chambers.”

“That would be most welcome.” He glanced around and his eyes settled on whom he had truly come to seek. The hobbit was standing with the other courtiers as though he were of no import. It was most amusing considering his role. He could see why the dwarves would overlook him; he was so different from their ideas of strength and power.

As he passed by he made sure to pause “I do not believe I have had the pleasure of seeing one of your kind before.”

Bilbo appeared slightly thrown by the question but bowed his head in the Prince’s presence “I would think not. I am a hobbit and my kind does not often travel. However I am the adopted son of Fundin and so here I am.” His words were humble but his point clear; he was neither true hobbit nor true dwarf. He was himself and proud of his standing.

“How remarkable.” Legolas smiled truly, he had hoped the letter writer would be interesting…this was even better “I don’t suppose you’ll be joining us for dinner this evening?”

Bilbo flustered and looked to Balin. While it was true he did usually dine with them this was a matter of State. He had no real reason to be present. Quick to think and even quicker to charm Balin smiled “Yes I’m quite proud to say my brother is often a guest of the royal wing. Princess Dis takes particular joy in his presence.”

Seeing the way Thorin’s jaw tightened Legolas decided to press his luck even with the warning glace he received from Tauriel “Then he must sit by me. I hear the princess had excellent taste. A first in her line I believe.”

With that he let Balin lead him off but treasured the memory of Thorin’s expression.

 

The evening meal was…an unusual event to say the least. Reserved as he was around the dwarves the Prince seemed to enjoy Bilbo’s company immensely and delighted in the stories he shared. When the meal drew to a close he turned his attention solely to Bilbo “I hope when I’m not busy with negotiations you might have time to accompany me around Erebor? Unless of course you have some prior business?”

Outwardly Bilbo seemed a bit disconcerted as he had been all evening. However in his mind he was well aware that this was the Prince he had been seeking information from. Had the elf discovered him? “No of course not, I would be pleased to escort you.”

Legolas smiled his eyes glinting with approval "Than I shall see you on the morrow."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. Very UnBaggins Like Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of some drama! I hope you all enjoy it!

 

 

 

“ _Thorin son of Thrain son of Thor I have never been so insulted in all my life!_ ” Bilbo’s furious voice echoed across the court gathering silence and everyone’s full attention in one fell swoop.

Surprised by the outburst Thorin turned away from the courtier he had been regretfully entertaining and was faced with every furious inch of Bilbo son of Fundin standing toe to toe with him all court etiquette apparently put to the wayside. His surprise started to turn into anger and embarrassment as every eye in the court was currently on them and he parted his lips to demand respect when the Hobbit continued his warpath.

“Not. One. _Word_. From you.” Bilbo’s voice was quiet now so that only Thorin could hear it.

The tone alone was enough for Thorin’s anger to go from a boil to a simmer. It was then that he noticed the tears in Bilbo’s eyes.

“Of all the dirty tricks you could pull to embarrass me and my family pretending a courtship has to be the lowest of the _very_ low.”

The color drained from Thorin’s face as he realized the source of Bilbo’s anger and held his hands up to placate his attacker “Bilbo I…” He trailed off seeing the hurt and anger in Bilbo’s face was doing something to his chest that h wasn’t expecting.

“No. I have completed the task I was assigned, I have turned in my report. I am _done_.” Taking a large breath Bilbo seemed to finally collect himself enough to speak at a volume the entire court could here as he said clearly “Thank you very much for your hospitality. I will be leaving immediately. Goodbye Prince Thorin.”

As sudden as the storm had appeared Bilbo calmly left the court without a single glance to any of the eyes following him. Thorin looked around bewildered and saw Balin and Dwalin looking at him with quiet anger and Prince Legolas watching with surprised interest.

He growled and hurried after Bilbo knowing that he would get no rest until he set this to rights.

That would be a long while to come.

 

_Earlier That Day_

 

Bilbo was pleased to find that Prince Legolas was a very intelligent and engaging companion. He gave the prince what limited tour he could due to his small time in Erebor but just the same the sights were not all new to the elf who had visited on pervious occasions and he was able to show Bilbo a few new sights of his own.

He supposed he should have realized that it was not unlikely Prince Legolas had discovered his true identity, such things tended to be unavoidable when one was the only hobbit in Erebor and currently investigating the curse of the Arkenstone.

They did enter light conversation regarding the stone and the way the Prince’s eyes twinkled solidified he knew exactly what game they were playing and that he was more than happy to go along with it. He grew serious when he spoke of the way Arkenstones could affect people’s minds and hearts. The Arkenstone was not the first of its kind but the first that had been found in this Age. Legolas stressed that whenever such stones were found nothing but grief and darkness followed them.

That brought to mind Bilbo’s curiosity that he had not seen or received any contact from Nori in going on several weeks now. He knew that it was their business to disappear but he did not think that he would be left with no information regarding the situation. Surely Nori would have tried to leave at least a note or warning.

“Your mind wanders.” Legolas said kindly to draw Bilbo’s attention back to him.

Blushing a bit at his lack of grace Bilbo bowed his head in apology “Forgive me your highness…I just find the news of this stone to be very troubling. I wonder why they are so determined to keep it when it causes so much pain.”

The playful look became muted on Legolas’ expression “Not all of the Durins wish to keep the stone. The King is the most feverish defender and I fear that his mind has already been contaminated by the dark thing. Separation at this point is his only hope but even then I am not sure the madness will leave entirely.”

That thought tore at Bilbo’s heart. During his stay he had come to value the Durins and he was very fond of them. The thought that they would have to live with the King’s madness even after the stone was removed was a tragedy. He thought of Thorin and Dis in particular. He knew that no matter what the Crowned Prince said he longed for his grandfather’s attention and approval. Something he only gave to gold nowadays. Dis with possibly her first child on the way would feel the loss strongly and so would any children she bore.

Legolas seemed to follow the direction of his thoughts and they came to a stop in front of the Prince’s chambers “I believe there is hope for them yet. I know that there is a very interesting character looking out for the Durins and I am sure he will not fail in his task.” He gave a small wink to Bilbo before gliding into his chambers and into another lecture from Tauriel about slipping his guards. He knew of course that he had been entirely safe in Bilbo’s capable company; but it was still fun to rile his old friend up.

Bilbo watched him go curiously for a moment but then smiled. Whatever the Prince knew he thought that the secret would be safe with him and so he did not press. Legolas was turning into a great friend and Bilbo did not want anything to come between that. If they had to live with certain things unspoken then that was what they would do.

 

He had several hours to wile away before Balin and Dwalin would be done with their duties for the day. He thought about perhaps visiting Ori, he was another friend that Bilbo was becoming fond of and he had a slight suspicion that Ori was more than fond of his brother Dwalin. He smiled to himself but remembered that the apprentice was busy helping his Master this afternoon for they had discussed meeting for tea and Ori said he would not be able to join.

He went to the training grounds instead. It was refreshing to get his blood worked up. While it was true that fighting was not in a Hobbit’s nature he had grown used to enjoying the physical aspect of it and he favored the rush of joy he felt when he met a target perfectly. He threw a few rounds of his knives and was pleased to see that his skills had not dulled while he had been here in court. It was then that he noticed something odd.

The air around him seemed unusually heavy. He pretended to be gathering his knives together and confirmed his suspicion. He was being watched. He carefully cleaned the knives and thoughtfully sorted through them. He did not think that whoever watching him meant ill, but it was a disturbing feeling no less. He threw a couple of more rounds, he had to focus harder to make each knife hit its mark with his attention partly on his visitor but he had been polishing his aim for years now and his arm did not fail him.

This time when he went to gather his knives from the target he let one drop behind the stand and bent to reach it. He saw heard hidden feet move and dashed into the bushes that were nearby and grabbed the first limb he felt. A howl of pain and the wetness of blood against his hand had him dropping his grip.

Kneeling before him on the ground was a dwarf who had clearly seen better days. He had a peculiar hairstyle that was falling to pieces and dark clothing that had stains of blood and holes caused by blades in them. Bilbo studied the dwarf for a moment before he noticed that this dwarf bore some relation to Ori…Suddenly it came together and he hurried forward this time to help rather than hurt. “Nori?” He whispered in case they were overheard.

The dwarf seemed only slightly startled that Bilbo had guessed his identity but he nodded and accepted the help as Bilbo tried to stop the bleeding from some of his open wounds “What on this earth happened to you?”

Erebor’s spymaster gave wet cough and grinned “Looks like I wasn’t as sharp as I thought. The King had his suspicions and one of his guards caught me looking at the stone. They held me in the dungeon and roughed me up a bit. They didn’t know who I was and the King is too mad to realize so they just kept at it. Soon enough I saw my opening to slip away and I took it.” His voice was grim as he admitted the King he had served loyally for decades no longer knew him.

Bilbo was silent as he tied a makeshift bandage “Then Prince Thorin…?” He trailed off not sure what he was going to ask.

“No, none of the other Durins knew where I was. The King is half convinced one of them was involved and he was partly right. I told him nothing but I had no way to get a message to them and warn them.” Nori’s voice was a little stronger now but his face was still pale and his eyes slipped down every now and then.

“Come on…We’d best get you to Oin. I know he’s loyal to Thorin, he’ll patch you up and not let a word of it slip to the King.” Bilbo said this mainly to himself but also to keep Nori from drifting completely to sleep . He wasn’t sure what his injuries were but he couldn’t let him rest until they knew what they were dealing with.

It turned out to be a fortunate choice that Bilbo went to Oin with Nori, as the healer’s loyalty to the Durins was unshakable. Bilbo wasn’t quite sure what the potion was that was poured down Nori’s throat but if it were anyone else there would be the Kingdom’s secrets being spilled to all and sundry. Nori had started babbling had simply not _stopped_. Oin looked more irritated than anything as he tutted through cleaning up the blood and sewing a few stitches. He told Bilbo the potion was to help with the internal injuries since the visible ones, while painful, were largely superficial. Bilbo watched with interest should he ever need these skills himself and he got the vague sense of approval from Oin for doing so.

Nori seemed to be finally dozing off which was a blessing for everyone because he had still not stopped talking since taking the draught. He seemed to be talking mostly to himself “Luckily the kingdom will have Thorin on the throne soon enough. Smarter than his grandfather at least…Still dumb as a box of coal if he thinks pretending to court Bilbo will work out all right in the end. Tactics is his game never one for the social stuff.”

Bilbo’s head turned sharply in Nori’s direction and after giving a cautious look to Oin who seemed to suddenly need to leave the room he gently shook Nori’s shoulder “What do you mean by that?”

Nori yawned loudly “He’s been having me and a few others keep an eye on you. I thought that was a poor choice but he’s my prince so I obeyed. Then he hears that rumor about the visitor outside of your bedchambers. He told me that he was going to pretend to court you to keep you safe from the rumors and like. Wish I could have told him who you were so he’d leave well enough alone. A few bets were placed, I wonder if anyone’s won.” Nori gave a little laugh “That was our last meeting before the King got me.”

Bilbo felt cold before he was so furious he almost couldn’t see straight. He made sure that Nori was well tucked in and thanked Oin on his way out. The Healer looked as though he might be inclined to say something but then simply nodded to Bilbo and resumed his work.

For a moment all Bilbo could do was wander aimlessly. He felt as though the world had slipped out from beneath his feet. This was worse than Belegost all over again. He felt his face heat with frustration and embarrassment. How many people had been watching him? Surely Balin and Dwalin wouldn’t take part; they had learned their lessons the first time. He hadn’t made many friends here in Erebor and he didn’t want to think that Dis, Zhe, Frerin, Xili or Ori had any part of it but…how could he know? It had happened before. He felt _humiliated_.

The rage inside of him could not be contained it felt like it was leaking out of every pore and his feet seemed to hit the stone beneath them with extra strength as he hurried to his chambers. He packed his bags with cold precision. He didn’t bring anything bulky or frivolous. Everything like that could be sent for. He would only need the essentials for the trip back to Belegost. His mission here was complete and he had no more reason to stay. With Nori’s report along with his information there was nothing more to know about the Arkenstone and the decision regarding it was well out of his hands.

Besides all that he had to leave, he could not stay inside this kingdom one more day knowing that he had been betrayed yet again. He had thought to stay longer…but he couldn’t stand even the air one more minute. With his bags packed he ordered a pony from the stables, the same one that had carried him here was arranged.

With all that settled he found himself still filled with cold rage. It went against every instinct and everything he had ever been taught by Baggins and Fundin alike but he was restless beyond anger, beyond fury, beyond _reason_. Everyone… _everyone_ always doubted him. No matter what he did, no matter what his braids said, no matter how much he accomplished he was never treated with the respect…or the  dignity he deserved.

 

Without an ounce of regret he let his rage lead him to court and burst into the room to finally let his temper loose.

 

_Present_

 

Bilbo was gone from Erebor before anyone following him could stop him. All that was left was dust floating in the setting sun and he could already be seen passing through Dale. Thorin watched him go and felt strangled by the mix of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. At the end of it all he was left with one question _What had he done wrong?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be even more exciting!


	21. Unfortunate Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! I'm really exited about this chapter (even though its a bit short!) Because I'm excited about all the drama we're going to see in the next few chapters!

 

 

 

Legolas had at first been highly amused by Thorin’s antics. He firmly sided with Bilbo that what Thorin did had been disrespectful and childish…yet what amused him was that Thorin could not see his own heart clearly. It would be very entertaining to watch _that_ revelation take place. His purpose for coming was now expired and as he wandered the outer balconies of Erebor he pondered his return home. True he was worried about Bilbo but his new friend was more than capable. He looked upon the stars and thought that despite the lack of trees and greenery he could truly get close to them here on the mountain. Standing this high up it almost felt as though he were floating amongst them. His quiet moment of reflection was ruined when something shimmered across his mind. A quiet warning. His eyes widened momentarily before he regained his composure. He could not leave yet.

Thorin had the unsettling feeling that he had been through this once before. Dwalin had hardly said more than a few words to him and Balin was constantly sighing and looking at him with regret. Had he truly done something so terrible trying to protect Bilbo? The more he pushed the less they told him. He had a sense that there was a secret that was not theirs to tell. Dis looked distraught and furious; the combination had her hitting him one minute and then sobbing the next claiming it was all her fault. Her belly had begun to show confirming what they had all thought that she was with child. Even aloof Frerin who had been rather consumed in his courting of Zhe had made his disapproval known in the form of stealing every single one of Thorin’s combs.

He was hiding in his chambers when Nori came to him. He had not seen Erebor’s Spymaster in some while but it appeared that the time away had not been kind to him. “What happened to you?” He surged upward as he looked him over. Most of the injuries were in the stages of healing…but these sorts of injuries were the result of torture.

“I fear the King is even madder than we first predicted. I was taking a close look at the stone when the King’s personal guards found me. They didn’t know who I was of course…and neither did the King. He tortured me for weeks; he’s convinced that I was sent by one of his family to ruin him. At last I managed to escape but I was in too poor of a condition to go far. The rest of the story is why I’m here.”

Finally remembering his manners Thorin offered Nori a seat and poured them some wine “What do you mean?”

Nori gave a guilty look to Thorin “What I tell you cannot leave this room. There are others who know but the less we discuss it the better understood?” The hard look in his eyes told Thorin that he would leave now without a word if he did not agree.

He was left little choice but to nod and steel himself for what he might learn.

“What do you know about Mad Baggins?”

 

Several hours later Thorin felt as though he had been gutted. It was no wonder Bilbo had been furious with him. He had been here on a mission and all Thorin had done was belittle and insult him…though unintentionally. He had to commend Bilbo for holding out as long as he did, he was not sure his own pride could sustain as many blows as the hobbit was forced to endure. “That explains a lot…” He said slowly as he thought over the last few months in Erebor.

He swallowed hard he had indeed done a grievous error against Bilbo and it was little wonder that Balin and Dwalin could barely look at him. They could not explain why they had tried to caution him against his plan or why what he had done was so terrible. It had indeed not been their secret to tell.

Nori seemed sympathetic and a little guilty “There’s more I’ve yet to tell you my Prince…And I fear that this will not resolve peaceably.”

Thorin took a heartening sip of his wine “What else is there?”

 

 

“Now announcing Lord Fundin of Belegost!”

 

The herald announced to a silent Entry Hall. Thorin felt as though the bottom of his stomach had just dropped to the deepest mines. Despite Nori’s warning he had hope it was not true. He cast a glance to Balin and Dwalin, he wasn’t sure how they found out, but now that he had learned Bilbo’s true identity they seemed to ease up on him. Though Dwalin was extra vicious in their sparring sessions of late. They looked just as surprised to see their father. Not a good sign.

Fundin was smiling broadly as he looked over the assembled court. He was not surprised to see such serious faces Erebor was the king’s court after all, but even his own sons seemed surprised to see him.That was unexpected.

Thorin was fast to recover “Lord Fundin you are always welcome in our halls.” He bowed his head politely “I will make sure that suitable rooms are made ready at once.”

Now the confusion belonged to Fundin “I’m afraid I don’t understand Prince Thorin. I sent a letter to my youngest informing him that I intended to visit as soon as I was able to pay my respects to Princess Dis and her new husband.”

Sensing that a private discussion needed to take place Balin diplomatically escorted them to a more private chamber. The Sunroom was not only quiet and spacious but it was nearly impossible to eavesdrop on. Once they were all settled the doors were shut and trustworthy guards were placed at the door.

Fundin was aware that something was wrong. This was not the usual welcome he would expect to receive, not only from Erebor but from his own children. He had noticed that Bilbo was not present but at first he had assumed he was busy with his secret work. Now he was not so certain. A feeling of unease crept up his spine as his mind flashed to other times he had felt this way. None of them were good. “What is this all about? I thought Bilbo would have informed you.”

Balin cleared his throat and gave Thorin a pointed look “Bilbo left Erebor rather suddenly a week ago…”

Fundin’s confusion did not waver “He has? I was under the impression that he was being courted by Prince Thorin, that was the last letter I received from him that he was entering a suite and that he was considering his feelings on the matter. I must admit I came for more reason than Princess Dis alone but I would not want to insult Bilbo by saying so.”

Something must have shown on Thorin’s face because Fundin honed in on him like a wolf scenting blood “Has something changed?”

Dwalin grunted and shifted uneasily, he could predict how his father was going to react and it would not be…pretty. “Perhaps we should talk to you first?”

Fundin leveled a look at his two sons and that uneasy feeling only increased. Where was Bilbo? What had happened? “If Prince Thorin has something to tell me I’m certain he’s capable of telling me himself.” His accent thickened as his patience slowly slipped. “Prince Thorin?”

Thorin was trying to remind himself that he was crowned prince; he had a higher title than Lord Fundin and as Belegost was a colony of Erebor there was no reason to fear him. He eyed the axes peeking from behind Fundin’s large back. “It may not have been as it seemed in Bilbo’s letters. I am at terrible fault.”

 

Fundin listened quietly and patiently as Thorin explained from the very beginning to when Bilbo went charging out of Erebor. Some reasonable part of him could understand Thorin’s plan, as faulty as it was. However the much larger part of him was an angry father who now had no idea of the location of his youngest son. “ _You did what?!_ ”

Dis had been silent but couldn’t be any longer “I too am at fault Lord Fundin…I believe that Bilbo might have been upset but not hurt if it weren’t for my meddling. I encouraged him to explore his feelings for Thorin and I think I opened him to more pain…” She tried to fight back her tears. Her condition made it hard to control her emotions. “I think he might have been…interested in returning Thorin’s suite.”

Fundin’s expression softened as he gently crossed and took her hands in his own “There’s no fault to lie with you Princess Dis. You were coming from the place of a friend and you did not yet know Prince Thorin’s true intentions for courtship.” He smiled kindly at her before he turned sharply to Thorin “The only one I blame here is him. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to retire to my rooms after a long journey and see if I can locate my son.”

He left the room without even a glance to Thorin and the prince was thankful for it. Despite his reassurances to himself he was very fearful of the lord… He winced when Dwalin punched him hard in the shoulder “I canne believe you were so foolish.”

Thorin looked to Dis who was currently being embraced by Xili. He thought about what she said and frowned “Agreed.” He said softly.

He tucked his hand into his pocket and touched the courtship gift he had only just finished. True he hadn’t intended it to be a real courtship but he would not have dishonored Bilbo so much as to not even give him a First Gift. He wondered, had Bilbo made something for him as well?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	22. The Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

To say that things between Prince Thorin and the Fundin clan were tense would be an incredible understatement. He felt as though he could hardly go anywhere where there was not Balin shaking his head in mute disappointment, or Dwalin growling instead of using words, or Fundin himself staring darkly at him. He was sure this would all blow over, much like the incident with the book had, if only Bilbo would write them a letter to inform them he was well.

The worst of it was from Dis.

His precious sister who was expecting her first child was weighted down with the mistaken guilt that she was somehow the cause of all of this. He had been surprised when she confided in him that Bilbo was considering his courtship seriously. He had not thought that would be the case. Her moods shifted faster than the winds and she’d be throwing her small knife like darts at him one moment and sobbing in his arms the next.

The healers assured them this was all normal for a dwarven woman expecting her first child, her body was going through many changes to accommodate the dwarlfing and it would be a toll on her both physically and emotionally. If only for her sake he wished more than anything Bilbo would contact them.

Even Frerin regarded him with a foul mood and quiet Zhe by his side would look on with soft understanding. At the very least his brother’s courtship was going well, though it was very secretive at the moment. It was not that Frerin was ashamed of his chosen but out of respect for Zhe’s privacy that they held back on any announcements. Thorin was not sure if one would even be needed given the new beads dotting Frerin’s hair and the slender bracelets and necklaces that now peeked out from Zhe’s dark tunics.

The only one who had any support was Xili. He didn’t seem too pleased with Thorin’s behavior either but there was a wisdom in his eyes that Thorin couldn’t quite understand. Something that said he knew the truth of what was going on. That unsettled him most of all.

 

“Does it strain you to think so long?”

 

Thorin startled, he had not expected to be disturbed _on his own balcony_. Of course the bloody Elf wouldn’t think anything of intruding on his private moments. “Would it pain you to behave with some decorum?” He shot back.

Legolas smiled as he slipped from his perch and landed in front of the dwarf prince. The stars told of an ominous warning but they would not show him more. Something else blocked his vision and he knew that the only true answer would be time. Time enough he had and so he waited for his answers and passed the time watching the prince. Looking out into the stars Legolas removed his hood “There is a dark presence on the horizon. It will not reveal itself to me but I know that I must stay.” He turned his eyes to Thorin “I must stay for the same reason that you will have to go.”

Was there _nothing_ simple about elves?

 

 

It never occurred to them that Bilbo might be in serious danger.

True they worried over his sudden departure and his long silence. Yet there was never a thought in their hearts that something might be in fact wrong. The seasons were slowly turning, the leaves were changing and the air was getting crisp. Harvests were getting ready and the thoughts of winter were starting to stir. It was a peaceful time as they readied for the cold. Portents said it would be long winter but a mild one.

Only Legolas and Fundin seemed to sense trouble, but both were unable to put their concern into concrete words. Words that were still lost to them when ill news finally did come. “

Your highness, Young Master Bard from Dale has come. He says he has urgent news.” The messenger dwarf seemed puzzled by the human’s arrival but was unable to provide more information for the reason of his visit.

Thorin was preparing to leave court as it was and he saw no reason to have this conversation in such a public forum at any rate. The high family of Dale had always been a close and valued ally. “Let us converse in the Sunroom.”

The messenger nodded and then hesitantly added “He has also requested that Master Bilbo’s family be present.”

Ice shot down Thorin’s back but his time at court had trained him well. Nothing showed in his expression and Dwalin and Balin were stiff beside him “Very well…please inform Lord Fundin.”

 

The Sunroom was abnormally still as the small gathering converged. Bard refused to speak on the purpose of his visit until all were present. He shuffled nervously in his cloak as he was introduced to Balin and Dwalin and kept a watchful eye on the door. At last Lord Fundin arrived and his eyes narrowed at the young man “For what purpose have you called us all here lad?”

Despite his youth the dark haired man stood his ground. His father Girion had warned him that dwarves were impatient creatures but that their hearts had room for more than gold and gems. He warned his son that while some dwarves gave into ‘gold sickness’ a dwarf’s true center was with their family and their loved ones. That had not reassured him as much as he had hoped.

Clearing his throat he slowly removed the wrapped package he had carried with him all this way. “Our scouts came across something strange in the wilds and brought what they found with them. These were identified by some of your dwarves as belonging to Master Bilbo…” For the first time he averted his gaze and his words trembled “I’m terribly sorry.”

Opening the leathers he revealed a very familiar set of specially crafted knives. There was no mistaking the workmanship. The breath was stolen from everyone present as the light shone upon them, the smooth forms marred only by the dried blood crusted along their edges. These knives had been dearly precious to Bilbo…he would not have parted with them easily.

A pained noise escaped Dwalin as he caught a glimpse of what else lay in the leathers. Roughly shorn copper braids were gleaming in the light. They were still neatly braided and held in place by shining wood beads with simple engravings lined in Mithril and Gold. At the base it appeared they had been crudely hacked off as close to the scalp as the attacker had been able to get.

Bilbo’s _braids_.

Balin felt his blood freeze in his veins as his mouth fell open and his eyes watered. “Bilbo…”

Dwalin’s fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckledusters cut into his palms and blood began to drip from his hands.

Finally Fundin managed to break his silence as a strangled cry escaped his lips as he looked at the evidence of harm “My son…My son! _Who has taken my son?!_ ”

Only then did Bard reveal the last content of the package. A piece of Bilbo’s fine court tunic in his typical golden yellow. Written across it in blood was a word all the Fundin’s had grown too familiar with.

**Mine**.

 

 

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

 

_Young Bilbo was singing to himself softly and Lord Funding was loathe to disturb him. Yet night was creeping every closer and he worried after the little one’s health. “Lad you must be coming in now.”_

_Bilbo was startled that he was no longer alone but he gave a small smile to Fundin “That’s okay I was just singing to Momma and Papa.”_

_He looked back out on the setting sun before pulling himself up onto his feet. It was not unusual that he wandered outside of Belegost’s polished stone halls and into the fields near it. From his current perch he could faintly see the outline of Hobbiton and smiled before reaching out and taking Fundin’s hand in his own._

_Taken surprise by the closeness Fundin had no wish to bring attention to it. He took it as a good sign his adoptive son was finding comfort in his presence. “That’s a pretty song lad. Is it from the Shire?”_

_Bilbo shook his messy curls “No…Momma said it was a song that she learned from the elves when she met them. She said that they understood loss differently than us regular folk. Said there wasn’t nothin’ sadder in the world than an elf crying.”_

_That might be true Fundin thought to himself. The mortal races were far more familiar with death and loss than the elves were. Yet they felt their losses deeply. It was an interesting point of view and one he understood Bilbo’s reason for pondering. “And yer own thoughts lad?”_

_Bilbo seemed surprised that Fundin would ask him that but gave a small smile “I think if you love someone you never really lose them. Thinking of Momma and Papa makes me sad, but I would be even sadder if I didn’t think of them at all.”_

_Fundin thought of his own loss. Marium. She had been a fierce lass and one taken too soon by a cave in while Belegost was being built. The hall had been rebuilt and reinforced in her honor, he had her favorite designs carved into the hall and her favored stones embellished the entryway. He went there to think of her sometimes. “I think thas very wise lad.”_

_Bilbo was quiet for a moment and just as they were about to enter the gates to Belegost Fundin felt two small arms clutch as far around his waist as they could reach “I love you. I love you and Balin and Dwalin and I miss my Momma and my Papa so much but I love you.”_

_Faintly he could hear small sniffles and he realized Bilbo had started to cry. Gently he picked up the fauntling and carried him into Belegost’s gates “We love you too lad. We love you too.”_

 

_Try to forgive, teach me to live._

_Give me the strength to try._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	23. Wishing You Were Somehow Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

C..old.

It was so cold. Bilbo forced himself to pry his eyes open. They were crusted in blood and other things he didn’t want to think about. He slowly struggled to sit up and his entire body ached in protest. The breath felt frozen in his lungs as he got upright and it escaped him in a solid whoosh as he tried to regain himself. His fingers felt stiff and clumsy, the unbroken ones at least, the broken ones he couldn’t feel much besides burning pain. Footsteps were approaching and he found his center.

Rahelm had taught him well. He could withstand this torture, he could withstand pain. Azog was cruel and brutal but he wasn’t incredibly creative when it came to his torture strategies. He turned and looked Azog in the eye. There was no use for words between them. There was no point in threats; he was here alone and unarmed and the mark on his cheek had been cut deeper this time, this time the scar would be much more noticeable. He would be here until he escaped or Azog killed him. It was only a matter of time to find out which way it would be.

The worm was resilient, that much at least Azog had to admit. Day after day he came here and looked him in the eye right before being beaten until he was limp on the ground. They did this each day and the only reason he wasn’t dead yet was because of his own curiosity. How long would it take for the little one to break? He did not have long to find out. His master would call them soon and at that time Azog would have to finish their little game and finally grant him his death. But today was not the day his Master had called. So he grinned with his sharp teeth and picked up the worm by his throat to begin where he left off yesterday. The worm still had fingers and toes he hadn’t broken.

Fundin was silent by the fire, his glass of port untouched as he gently ran his fingers over the same braid over and over again. It was one of Bilbo’s longest braids; this one had the bead inscribed with ‘family’ on it. He had helped put it into Bilbo’s hair himself. His hand closed over the braid gently. His little son.

Balin and Dwalin were doing little better. Each were silent as they stood in the shadows cast by the fire’s light. Balin was cleaning Bilbo’s knives, muttering that their little brother would be cross if he should get them back in such terrible condition.

Dwalin was looking down at the ground; in his clenched first was the piece of Bilbo’s tunic. He didn’t question whose blood it was written in. There was no doubt in his mind that the sick beast had used Bilbo’s own blood to do it.

Thorin felt as though he were intruding on their grief. Surely he had no right to be here? Dis had been put on bed rest. They could not hide that something terrible had befallen Bilbo and she had collapsed. Xili was with her and he should join him and leave Bilbo’s family in peace. Shouldn’t he? He turned to leave the room when he was surprised to see Legolas wearing travelling clothes just arriving. His hood was pulled up but it seemed he had been busy since they received the news of Bilbo’s capture. He eyed the elf for a moment before daring “Where have you been?”

Legolas looked at Thorin with some amusement “I was seeing if I could find Bilbo’s trail, I know what direction he was heading and found the sight of the ambush. I have returned to gather those who would like to come and find our friend.” Despite the smile there was darkness in his eyes. Thorin had no doubt the elf was out for vengeance.

“Oh.” Thorin saw that the Fundins had looked up at Legolas’ arrival and by the steel of their spines and the hard look in their eyes he knew they were leaving. He felt an urge to go with them. He wanted to see Bilbo whole and safe again. He wanted to apologize. What was he thinking? He couldn’t go. Dis was expecting, his father needed help controlling his grandfather, they needed to discuss what was to happen to the Arkenstone, winter was coming…how could he simply leave when he wasn’t even sure that Bilbo would want to see him? He had made his feelings quite clear when they had last seen one another. “Well then any resources you might need Erebor will ensure you receive. Please let me know before you depart I would like to see you safely off.”

Taking his leave Thorin left before more guilt could overwhelm him. He might have caused Bilbo to go running off to his death. The very least he could do was offer support and respect their space. He did go to see Dis, he wanted to see that she was resting well and let Xili get some peace. The Healers weren’t overly worried about Dis’ collapse. Being emotional was part of some of the changes she was going through and she had been overwhelmed with the news of Bilbo’s capture. Still she was his little sister and he wanted to ensure that she was alright.

As he should have known Dis had her own opinion on the matter. “What do you mean you’re not going to go after him?!” She struggled to sit up from the furs and quilts that were almost smothering her and Thorin helped her adjust the pillows so that she could properly yell at him.

After making sure that she was well situated Thorin took a moment to collect his thoughts “I thought of going of course; but there is too much to do here and I don’t think Bilbo will want to see me given all that happened before he left.”

Dis frowned heavily at him “Throin!” She fixed herself up “Thorin you listen to me. Do you want to truly court Bilbo and approach him as a suitor? Now that you know he was actually interested in returning your suite?”

Thorin could only look at her with a dumbstruck expression. Trust her to always fine the very root of what he was thinking. He had only meant to court Bilbo as an effort of protection. Then when he had found out perhaps his interest could be returned he had felt a revelation in his heart.

Dis was smiling smugly as she snuggled back down into her blankets “Then I suggest you get yourself ready for a quest Prince Thorin.”

He nodded dumbly and then smiled at his sister before leaning in and kissing her forehead “You rest well.”

She shooed him off so that she could sleep but both of them had smiles on their faces.

 

 

Dwalin felt as though he were walking through a cloud. He needed to gather supplies together and make sure his weapons were in fit condition. Yet all he could do was look at the cloth in his hand. Why hadn’t he been there? This was the second time this monster had gotten a hold of his little brother. Why couldn’t he protect him even once?

He was startled by a soft knock on his door and he tried to consider who might be stopping by at this late hour. Balin or his father would have simply walked in. He opened the chamber door and was surprised to see Ori standing there. “Hello lad…”

This was it. Bilbo had been encouraging Ori to come forward with the person he was interested in. Now Bilbo was in danger and Dwalin was about to leave and this was Ori’s chance. Granted he wished he could have been straightforward with Bilbo and tell him it was his brother that he was interested in courting. Yet somehow he had the feeling Bilbo already knew. “Hullo…I do hope I’m not intruding.”

Dwalin cleared his throat and looked at his chambers. Did he have something he could even offer? “No I’m just packing... yer more than welcome to come in. I might have some water or wine or something…”

Ori stepped in with a small “Thank you I’m fine actually.” And tried not to be too obvious as he looked around. At the very best he had been able to admire from a far and sometimes even say a few words in passing. But this was his chance to change it. “I know the timing is not all that good… and if not for Bilbo’s own encouragement I wouldn’t say anything but…I am hoping that if all goes well and you return to Erebor that you might. “ Ori cleared his throat “That you might accept my courtship.” He held out the small scroll he had carefully tucked away.

Dwalin felt as though someone else was in control of his body as he reached forward to take the carefully tied scroll and opened it to find a wonderfully drawn portrait of himself. His axes were in full view but his facial expression was soft and relaxed. “Lad…” He struggled with his response but knew the answer that he wanted to give. “I would gladly accept it. When I return…I’ll give you my First Gift.”

Ori thought he might faint. It was a little overwhelming that he had actually gone through and asked Dwalin for permission to court him…but to have it accepted?! He felt a little light headed.

Dwalin steadied Ori and took a deep breath before leaning in and pressing a light chaste kiss to his lips “I must pack now. But will ye see me off in the morning?”

Ori blushed bright red and wordlessly nodded before giving out a small squeak and hurrying out the door. Mission accomplished.

Dwalin went back to packing, but this time he was able to set the cloth aside and truly focus on the task. Bilbo needed him at his best, he could not afford to lose himself in useless guilt.

 

 

There was something else that Thorin had to do before he could allow himself to go on this journey. He visited his father Thrain in his personal chambers. It was not about getting his permission, but more of his blessing to leave Erebor in its current state.

Thrain looked proudly down at his son and wondered how he had let things go so wrong. When had he let his own father become his son’s burden? Now Thorin was standing in front of him, telling him that he wanted to go and help rescue Lord Bilbo and bring him back safely. It struck Thrain that his son should not have lower himself to do this. Thror was _his_ father, _his_ king,  his responsibility. He should have never let Thorin feel accountable for either his grandfather or the Arkenstone. He had already done more than enough. “Go, you have my blessing and it’s high time I stop hiding in the shadows and help with your grandfather.”

Thrain smiled at Thorin and clasped his shoulder as he brought their heads together “Go and get that lad. Then stop all this messing around and start courting him proper you understand?”

Thorin nodded and managed to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. “I will.”

 

 

There was water dripping somewhere. That was new. Bilbo woke up slowly and for one blissful second and there was no pain. Then like a tidal wave there was and he bit down hard on his lips to stop the scream that was bubbling up in his throat. He blinked his eyes a few times and realized he didn’t have the strength to sit up. He took several breaths and realized that the dripping water was going into a pail. Had he been moved? Why would they move him? Another thought came to him. They couldn’t have moved him far he had only been out for a few hours. The dripping was starting to get to him, but he shoved aside the irritation and remembered his training. He was not about to let this…this monster get the better of him. He needed to think of a plan and escape. He heard familiar footsteps approaching and centered himself again. He used the same memory as always.

_“You understand I do this for your own good. To torture one must know what the pain feels like, besides that if you are ever captured you will last longer if you are accustomed to it. Nothing I do to you will cause permanent damage; I cannot say the same for your captors Bilbo. For if you take this path you **will** one day be captured, you **will** be tortured perhaps even killed, and if not killed they **will** leave you with scars for the rest of your life worse than that mark on your cheek. Brace yourself.” He cried, he screamed, he bled but he did not let his will fail him. _

_When he was trembling from pain and nearly at the end of his rope Rahelm forced him to look up “Tell me Bilbo, what are you? What is your anchor? When your enemies have you trapped in a dark hole for months with no sign of light or hope of rescue. When they take turns cutting your flesh and watching you bleed. When they **do** things to you that scar your very soul. What are you going to hold on to?”_

 

Before the footsteps reached him Bilbo gently closed his eyes and repeated to himself “I am a Baggins. I am Lord Fundin’s son. I am worthy.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE I REALLY LIKE IT SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO!

 

 

 

Today it would be over.

 

It had taken careful planning and lightness he hadn’t thought his fingers still had. They were broken and swollen, but he had managed to somehow knick a knife off the belt of a particularly dense orc. Then he waited. Azog never went very long without visiting him. He gathered his strength and curled up, he bided his time. When that orc put his hands on him one more time it would be his last.

 

He had never seen the worm curled up before. Whenever he came in to greet their guest he would stubbornly make sure that he was sitting up and staring at him. He approved of the position. Maybe now the worm was starting to learn his place. He had been thinking about pulling a few limbs out of their sockets today. That would be an interesting change. It happened faster than he realized. There was a snarl from the worm and then a flash of metal reflecting the light.

Escaping from the camp on his dwindling strength had been harder than he imagined. Thankfully it was easier than dying and the orcs were useless without a leader. Bilbo trudged his way towards the forest as he tried to reason out his location. The area looked vaguely familiar but in his current state he couldn’t completely trust his own mind and eyes. He finally collapsed against a tree. His body was stiff and bloody, his fingers broken, his feet burned and nails torn from his toes. He pressed his cheek against the rough bark of the tree and thought back to the Shire.

His breathing was ragged, he hadn’t realize how much energy it would take out of him to get only this far. He thought about the tree fauntlings learned beneath. Elders and Hobbits of stature would take turns teaching the children and his mother was a favorite. She would educate the little ones of different lands and also of the history of the Shire. He pulled his mind away from those happy memories. It was dangerous to think of dead ones in his current state.

He turned his mind to his other family. Fundin had not doubt heard he was missing by now, Dwalin would be blaming himself and Balin would be beyond worry, as the eldest he always blamed himself. This wasn’t the first time he had put them through this. He had been foolish when he ran off. His anger over Thorin and his hurt at the betrayal made him distracted and vulnerable.

He closed his eyes again and concentrated on his breathing. He had known this would be hard, if he escaped his next challenge would be surviving until he could send a message for help. Now he had escaped, but where he was and if he was near allies was beyond his knowledge. He just wanted to sleep. He counted his breaths and wondered if he was already delusional because he felt the tree move beneath his cheek and he thought that he was floating. Unconsciousness overwhelmed him before he could decide.

 

Legolas was able to diligently lead them to where the orc encampment was. They had to be patient as he would stop at odd times to study the ground and he would stare at the stars the few times they took rest. Yet in little under a week of steady and hard traveling they were able to find the orcs.

The camp was small, hardly more than a few fire pits and roughly hewn tents. That wasn’t want made the air still in their lungs. The camp had been burned to the ground. The tents were barely tatters on the ground and there were no signs of the orcs. They found a cave that seemed to be hidden beneath some trees and that’s where they found Azog.

His eyes were still open in surprise but the life had long left them. They were milky and blank and his mouth was half opened in a snarl. He had been sliced straight down the middle, deeply, but they could see that the attacker had been weakened. They saw beyond him there were chains with dried blood on them and the indent of a small body resting against the ground for a long period of time. This is where Bilbo had been spending his days.

Fundin crouched by the displaced dirt and gently traced his fingers over it. His expression was unreadable but the worry lines were deep and he seemed to age in front of them. No words were exchanged. Bilbo had managed to escape his captors that much was clear. But where he and gone and if he had found safety were unknown. They could see the signs of torture spread around them. The dried blood, a few toenails stomped in the dirt. For weeks he endured. For weeks he might have wavered if help was coming. Now he was out in the wilds alone and hurt.

Dwalin couldn’t stay in that cave. He stormed out and struggled to fill his lungs with air. The very air inside not only stank with what he was sure was Bilbo being forced to soil himself, but it seemed like a vice had been placed on his chest and he couldn’t get a proper breath. He looked around the camp and saw Bilbo’s fury. He could envision it in his mind. His little brother waiting, biding his time, enduring day after day until he had managed to get a weapon and escape. He killed Azog with one blow, and then he had left the cave. The orcs would have seen him but without their leader they were little better than a pack of dogs. His blank eyes saw there was a fire pit near the opening of the cave. Bilbo might have picked up a piece of wood, set fire to it and started throwing it at their tents. The smoke and panic would have blinded them as he escaped. To the forest.

When the vision cleared his mind Dwalin was looking towards a dark forest. The fact that the orcs had camped in the open rather than hiding amongst the trees meant they sensed something about it. Something that made them risk being found. Yet Bilbo’s fear and madness had driven him in there. He had gone into _Fangorn_.

The elf appeared by his side. Legolas. He looked at him curiously and by the stern set of his mouth and the heaviness of his brow he had no doubt made the same conclusion Dwalin had come to. One by one they came to stand outside of the forest’s border. Going in was their only chance of finding Bilbo. Yet what else they would find, or what might have already found him…that remained to be seen.

 

“I remember you little hobbit.”

A heavy voice like wind blowing through the trees woke him. Bilbo blinked for a few moments before the bright light and murky shapes took actual form. He realized a tree was looking at him. No. His mind struggled with words and names. Ent. It was an Ent looking at him and one he had met before. “Treebeard?” His own voice was little more than a whisper.

The Ent seemed pleased he was remembered. “Yes young master. I found you once again in my forest, but someone cut you not my trees. The forest is dark these days, not the one you might remember from long ago.”

Bilbo struggled to sit up but his strength was waning. “I’m afraid so Lord of the Trees….” He wasn’t able to keep his eyes open and the last thing he heard was Treebeard’s reassuring voice. “Never fear young master. I have sent a message to my friend. He will be able to heal you.”

Then there was darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	25. Unusual Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! The chapters will start getting longer after this!

 

 

 

The world was softer than Bilbo remembered.

It was missing the hardness of the ground, the stones digging into his joints, the throbbing where his nails used to be. The cuts and bruises littered across his body. Instead it was as if he was wrapped in cotton and warmth.

For so long he had awoken to the stabbing pain of his wounds. The jolt of fear of hearing a sudden sound. It was almost as though he had forgotten what waking up feeling safe felt like. He tried to shift his arm; even trying to move seemed to wear him out. He drifted back to sleep and darkness overwhelmed him. He hoped his family were safe.

 

Fangorn was as dangerous as the stories said. Legolas had warned them it was unwise to have their weapons out. They could hear the trees whispering to each other even though they couldn’t understand the words. It was nervewracking to say the least.

It grated on Dwalin to not have the comforting weight of his axe in his hands. The axes that Bilbo had specially made for him. Instead he kept his eyes sharp and his feet as light as possible. He felt reluctantly grateful to the elf for helping them. He had been able to trace the path Bilbo had made into the forest. That was where the mystery had deepened.

Legolas had found where Bilbo had crawled to rest. Then his footprints had disappeared; and something much larger started to move. Legolas traced the indentation on the ground with a reverent expression “An Ent must be transporting Bilbo somewhere.” He looked up around the trees and studied the layout of their canopy. “He did not harm him.”

Fundin felt he could breathe again. He remembered in one of Bilbo’s first missions he had befriended an Ent and earned the title of Silvertongue for saving his companions from a rather unfortunate situation. He was not surprised the forest had moved. There was darkness spreading, no one was quite sure what was causing it. The trees could sense it. He traced the soil with his boot and he watched as the elf prince looked around. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing but whatever it was if it helped him get his son back he would always be grateful.

They were not the largest company; they couldn’t afford to be slowed by numbers. He had his two sons Balin and Dwalin, neither would have imagined waiting at Erebor for word about Bilbo. Prince Legolas had generously offered his services and safe passage through his father’s lands as they needed. No doubt King Thranduil had been less than pleased regarding this development, but he had his own family crisis to attend to.

He had been somewhat surprised that Prince Thorin had volunteered; he could sense he was ashamed of causing Bilbo’s distress but he was not convinced the entire courtship had been a fallacy. Perhaps the Prince really did have feelings for his son. Xilian had wanted to come but with Dis bedridden he could not leave her side. Frerin too had offered support but with Thorin leaving he needed to attend the court duties that would fall to him. It wasn’t mentioned that he was not wildly enthusiastic about warrior life.

They had some additional help. Fundin had Gillian and Harian come with him, they were part of his escort from Belegost but he had also thought it would be good for Bilbo to see his old friends. Their party was small but they were well equipped and determined. Bilbo wouldn’t be alone for long. As they walked on Fundin couldn’t help but notice that the forest seemed to be circled around something. They were protecting something at the center. An Ent would certainly be able to make that happen, the only question was why? He hoped the answer was Bilbo.

“We’re getting close to the heart of the forest.” Legolas whispered. They had stopped as night was falling and the elf refused to let them travel in the darkness. They lit no fires and ate quickly. They knew not to show their weapons and fire would never be welcomed in that forest. So they ate and talked in darkness as the nights passed.

Thorin had been keeping his thoughts to himself. The more he heard about Bilbo the more impressed he was. He had only heard bits of his past adventures but to know that he truly had met and befriended an Ent was stunning. The more he learned the more he wanted to know. He looked out into the darkness and wondered if Bilbo had been found by his tree friend then where would the Ent have taken a wounded hobbit?

 

They got their answer the next morning.

 

As Legolas predicted they were near the center of the forest. They came to a clearing, nestled inside of it was a cottage surrounded by high walls. They had never seen anything like it before. That was before they heard the roar.

A large dark shape was tearing through the forest and they only had seconds to finally draw their weapons. One sweep of its mighty paw knocked them off their feet. They were shocked for a moment but rallied quickly to defend when the beast drew back and snarled at them. They parried their weapons towards the creature but it huffed a them and turned away. They hesitated but the creature while unnatural didn’t appear to be a threat.

Fundin turned his focus away from the beast and towards the cottage. It would only make sense that Bilbo was inside. Perhaps the bear was a helper to the Ent. Bilbo would know more about it than he did and soon he would be able to explain it all to them. They _had_ to be close.

They started towards the cottage again. It was surrounded by an impressive garden that seemed to have a life of its own. The door was as foreboding as the walls and it was struggle to get it opened. They were grunting with effort when a voice cleared behind them.

They turned as one and there behind them was a massive man hairy and naked behind them. He sneered at them and it bore a striking resemblance to the snarl they received from the bear earlier “Dwarves.” He growled pushing past them to open the door “Treebeard did not mention there would be _dwarves_.”

 

They entered the cottage and laid up in a generous bed surrounded by warm blankets and overstuffed pillows was Bilbo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	26. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you like it! The chapters are going to get a bit longer now :D

 

 

 

Waiting for Bilbo to wake was no easy task.

It was made even harder when their host, who they learned was called Beorn, made it clear he disliked dwarves immensely. They were given food and rest, but it was done with grudging hospitality and long stares.

Fundin did not mind it. He respected that they were intruding on his home and that while he was willing to help Bilbo… a small company was more than he had anticipated. Fundin spent most of his days sitting by Bilbo’s bed, he would hold his son’s hand and stroke his thick fingers through short chopped curls. It hurt to see him like this, but he thanked Mahal that he was still alive. Wounds would scar, injuries would heal, hair and nails could be re-grown. The only thing that mattered was he had his son back.

He was often accompanied by Balin and Dwalin. They took turns dressing his wounds and checking for infection. They tried to make him as comfortable as possible and Balin had always been an expert fusser. They rotated sleeping so that someone was always by Bilbo’s side. They didn’t want him waking up alone. Not after all he had been through.

Thorin spent most of his time separate from the others. To see the lines carved into Fundin’s face from worry, to see Dwalin angry and helpless, to see Balin so sad. He felt the burden of guilt weigh heavily on him. He had not done this to Bilbo, but he had put him in a dangerous situation. To make matters worse he had not even sent an escort after him as he should. He had truly failed. But at what? That’s what bothered him. Had he ruined something he hadn’t even known he wanted?

Gillian, Harian and Legolas were often left in the awkward situation of guarding the cottage and gathering supplies to help their host. Of all his guests Beorn seemed most tolerant of Legolas but still seemed to focus mostly on getting Bilbo to wake up.

“It’s not good he sleeps so long.” Beorn murmured as he looked over his smallest guest. He eyed the dwarves with his usual distaste, but he was slowly growing accustomed to them. He could see that they dearly loved the ‘bunny’ Treebeard had brought him. The father looked up at him and Beorn felt inclined to a moment of kindness. He knew what it was like to fear for your children. “It is not too bad…only not too good either.”

Fundin knew a boon when he received one and inclined his head. He knew the history of the Skinchangers and why they held resentment to dwarves. He could find no fault in Beorn’s treatment of them. He gave them food and shelter and was helping tend his son. How could he be ungrateful for that?

 

When Bilbo woke it continued his fashion of taking his family by surprise.

 

Dwalin and Balin were trading bedside vigils when in one moment he was gone. “Bilbo is gone.” Balin’s simple words had the cottage lit and everyone moving in an instant.

Fundin was in disarray from his restless slumber but he still forced himself to the bed that was now lying empty. Looking between his two eldest sons he couldn’t help the flicker of anger that showed in his expression “How did this happen?!”

“I do not think there is cause for alarm.” Beorn said with some amusement from his position by the door. He pointed to a high beam in the ceiling where Bilbo was staring at them with unseeing eyes and a butter knife held in front of him like a weapon.

“Bilbo!” Balin shouted, the all moved to the base of the beam where he had climbed, but dwarves were not naturally gifted at heights and it gave them a moment to observe him.

“Somethin’s no right here.” Dwalin muttered as he looked at his little brother. There was fear and wariness in Bilbo’s expression and he held the butter knife as though it were one of his throwing knives. He was acting as though he couldn’t see them.

Beorn moved his way through and gave a small huff of annoyance at the dwarves. He couldn’t fault them for not knowing; most likely they had never been taken captive by orcs. They had never known how devious those filthy creatures could be. But he did… He knew that pain and old memories struggled to the surface.

_His son._

He remembered his little son, his wife, their happy and simple home. Before the orcs had come and taken it all away. The children had been killed first; the orc filth had known what their deaths would do to his people. Children had always been their treasure; and he had been chained and too weak to save his own child.

_“Papa help me!”_

 

He looked up at Bilbo and knew the fear he must be experiencing now. He stood under the beam and grew out his claws before climbing up slowly until they were on the same support. “Bilbo…you’re safe now.”

Bilbo didn’t attack but he kept his eyes locked on Beorn as he approached. He didn’t even blink as he watched the skinchanger and he appeared ready to strike at any moment. None of them present had any doubt he could use the dull knife expertly if he chose.

Beorn gently approached but then stopped when he was a few feet away from Bilbo. He knew that coming any closer would most likely end in someone getting hurt. There had been enough pain and he didn’t want there to be anymore. “Look at your father Bilbo…he and your brothers are here. They’ve come to help you.”

For the first time since Beorn had approached Bilbo let his gaze flicker away for half an instant as he looked down at his family. His suspicious expression didn’t change but the knife lowered ever so slightly. He looked back at his family again, his eyes locked with Fundin before the knife started to tremble in his hand.

“Yer safe son…put the knife down.” Fundin felt he couldn’t breathe as he spoke the words. If Bilbo attacked he would use deadly force and Beorn would have to defend himself. In his current state Bilbo would not be able to tolerate much and it would only worsen his already serious injuries.

Bilbo watched him for a moment longer before finally setting down the knife. It was fortunate that he chosen to do so. The strain of climbing and having a sudden rush of adrenalin was too much for him. He sat down the knife and then his eyes promptly rolled back and he fell off the beam.

Dwalin rushed forward without a thought and caught the small body in his arms “It’s alright Bilbo…it’s alright.”

Fundin and Balin came to stand by Dwalin before they transported him back into the bed. They all looked heartbroken over the terror they had seen in his eyes.

 

Bilbo wasn’t aware of anything until a calming voice finally broke through. He blinked and the darkness that had surrounded him melted away. He realized he was looking at a skinchanger who seemed somewhat familiar. He was talking to him… his father? He looked down and there was Fundin looking up at him. He seemed so scared…and he looked older. Had something happened?

Looking back at the skinchanger he realized he had a knife in his hand. It wasn’t one of his usual ones…it was a butter knife. How strange. He didn’t want a butter knife. He set it down and it was as if the very air became too heavy for him. His muscles seemed to melt and he was falling. He landed in something warm and sturdy and barely had a moment to look at Dwalin before he was falling back asleep. Back to that darkness.

But at least this time he wasn’t alone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	27. Healing Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I was pretty quick this time (for me at least!) I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

It had been decided that they would take Bilbo back to Erebor. It had been heavily debated but Erebor was nearer and the travel easier. To reach Belegost they would have to once again cross mountains and it was deemed too risky with Bilbo’s current condition.

Gillian and Harian had done their best to cheer their old friend. In truth Bilbo seemed happy to see them and smiled as they told him their stories and exploits that had taken place while he had been away. Still his laughter was never heard. His lips would smile, frown, twist, pout, thin and all other manner of communication but he still did not speak nor make a sound.

It reminded Balin and Dwalin too much of the last time Bilbo had encountered Azog. This time had been longer and harsher. How long it would last they would not know but both of them had gently braced their foreheads to his and pressed as kiss to his mangled locks and waited. They had weathered this storm before and they would do so again.

It had hit Fundin the hardest when he realized Bilbo was not speaking. He had held his youngest son close and cursed he would have to return to Belegost soon after they arrived at Erebor. He had left a trusted steward but he had already been gone far longer than he originally planned. It was the burden of a ruler and he knew that his sons would look after one another just as they had always done.

Bilbo’s reaction to Thorin had been…interesting in the sense that he seemed to have no reaction to him at all besides initial surprise. It would be more accurate to say that his reaction to Thorin was to not have one at all. He seemed to acknowledge him and nothing more.

Legolas was deeply worried over his friend’s silence. When Dwalin had secretly asked him if there was an elfin cure Legolas had shaken his head sadly. “Perhaps my father might know of one. I will send him a raven, but it is likely not an injury that is so easily treated.”

Dwalin was comforted that at least there was hope. He watched as Bilbo looked out into Beorn’s garden. The expression on his face was both pensive and dreamy. Was he thinking of the small garden he tended in Belegost? Of the hidden ones in Erebor’s cavernous halls? Or perhaps he was thinking of the one nestled about his childhood home. Was it at moments like this that he regretted coming to live with them? Certainly no proper hobbit would ever face these trials.

 

Bilbo was in fact no thinking about any garden in particular. He was looking at the large oak tree that seemed to protectively shield the entire garden as well as the cottage. He admired the strength in the its limbs, and the ages it would have had to leave to reach such a mighty state. He cast a glance at his friends and family. They seemed suitably distracted preparing for the return trip to Erebor. He slipped out into the garden.

He no longer wore his leathers or armor, instead he wore a large tunic and simple trousers surrounded by a think enveloping cloak that was in thanks to Balin’s endless mothering. He clutched the cloak tighter around. He always seemed cold, no matter how many layers or how high the fire, there was always a constant chill down to his bones. He wondered if it was an effect from being around that terrible of an evil for so long. Or perhaps he had lost something in that cave; something that couldn’t be replaced.

He went to the trunk of the tree and placed his hand against the solidness of the bark and wished he could absorb some of that same sturdiness into himself so that he could banish the fear in his father’s eyes, the worry he saw in Dwalin’s, and the dark bags beneath Balin’s. He wanted to see his family smile at him again; and not the brittle ones that looked like they might cry. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin.

He realized immediately that it was Beorn and the skinchanger’s expression was kind as he looked down at the hobbit “I tried to alert you by calling. Forgive me for startling you.”

Bilbo liked the way that Beorn spoke. It was slow and weighted as if each word was carefully measured before being given out. He knew a little of what Beorn must have gone through as a captive. But he had not endured slavery. He had not been forced to fight his own kin. He was not the only one left of his kind. Yes he knew a little of the weight Beorn must bear. But not all of it. He nodded to let his host know that no offence was taken.

This little bunny had more strength than any of them thought. Perhaps even himself. He had seen him admiring the oak and he understood the urge to want to stare at something so grand and want a little piece of it for yourself. He bent and gently plucked one of the acorns off of the ground and offered it to Bilbo “For your own garden. Wherever it may be.”

Bilbo accepted the acorn and looked down at it. It was so small…but as he looked up at the great oak he knew what Beorn was trying to say and he was thankful for it. He gave a small grateful smile and gently tucked it way safely where he could keep it close.

 

The time for leaving had come. They were determined to travel safely and swiftly. If Bilbo noticed the extra care that Harian and Gillian seemed to afford him or the way that Balin and Dwalin preferred to keep him in their sights he made no mention of it. He himself felt safest when Fundin was near and he could reach out and touch him for childish reassurance when the odd need crept up. Fundin spoke not a word of these moments and made sure to always be there.

Thorin was relieved that the decision had been made to return to Erebor. He agreed that the journey over the mountains was too perilous at this time. Especially with the seasons starting to turn. If they left now they would not reach Belegost until deep in the winter. He felt low for being so selfish but he knew that Dis’ time was nearing and he feared not being by her side. With the court the way it was she was the darling of the kingdom. Their treasured princess…but some might take this vulnerable time to strike against the crown through her and her unborn child.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return to Erebor!


	28. The Path Unwinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindof a fluffy chapter! Starting to move forward!

 

 

 

In Erebor the glorious day of birth had arrived.

“Twins?!” Dis’ screeching voice could be heard down several halls coming from her birthing chambers. 

Xili had been kindly escorted from the room by the midwives and doulas. They had feared for this safety when the princess had thrown one of her daggers at his head blaming him for her current predicament. 

“I’ll leave her in peace for now. “Xili said as he toyed with the blade in his hand. He had a soft smile on his lips as he looked it over. “She’s more pleased than angry at any rate.” 

Curious how the father to be had come to that conclusion one of the escorts asked him how he could possibly know that. Truly the princess’s current behavior seemed to imply she would murder her own husband. 

There was a twinkle in Xili’s eye as he held up the knife “She missed on purpose. She has better aim than that.”

 

Arriving in Erebor to be informed that his sister was currently in the process of giving birth to not one but two dwarflings was enough to send Thorin into a heart condition. He was immediately reassured by the staff that while in the past such a situation was often perilous for the mother the princess seemed to be in good health and was currently resting waiting for her next bout. 

Bilbo was quickly taken to the healing wing as well. True that Beorn had treated him well but they had more supplies at their disposal and so Bilbo was taken to a room near the princess’. 

Dwalin and Balin were briefly torn as they exchanged glances with one another. They desired to stay close to Bilbo but at this crucial time their services could be needed to protect the princess and her children should one of their enemies decide that now was the perfect time to strike. 

Thorin made the decision for them as he gestured to where they had taken Bilbo “Go with him. We will have enough of us watching over my sister that she will come to no harm. He needs you now more than ever. Besides Dis would be exceptionally cross with me if anything were to happen to her dear friend.” 

At once Balin and Dwalin nodded their respects before following the path Bilbo had gone. They knew well enough he was not truly well yet. His most serious injuries were already tending but there were ones that could not be so easily treated. They would not be able to put aside their duties for long. Now with the arrival of the royal children the need for them would be even greater. 

Fundin watched with interest as Thorin looked after Balin and Dwalin. If he were the kind to wager he would think that Thorin wanted to see to Bilbo as well. Instead his duties as a Prince and brother were more pressing and he had his own family to look after. 

He had been enraged to find out that the plan to court Bilbo had only been a poor attempt at protection. His son deserved better than a foolish coward and he had let his wrath be known to Prince Thorin in every way he could without starting an incident. Now he found himself wondering again if the prince had realized his actions were more truthful than even he himself had realized. It did bear considering that Thorin appeared to be a little…dense…in certain areas.   
For the time being he went to follow his son’s. He had no place at the princess’ side and no desire to be there. In a few short days he would have to return to Belegost and see to his own demanding duties. It would be up to Bilbo and his brothers to recover while he was away.

 

Thorin tentatively knocked on the birthing chamber and he was let in. Dis was modestly covered with cloth as she waited out the contractions. Her hair was tangled and loose and her face red with sweat and tears. “I’m going to murder Xili!” She hissed as he hands clenched tightly. Thorin noticed all of her weapons had been removed. 

“I think there are many who would feel the same in your place.” Thorin tried for a smile but though he had been reassured Dis was fine he could not stop the cold fear in his gut. Their own mother had birthed three children but Dis had been her last. Now his little sister would be birthing two at once. It put him ill at ease to think of the strain on her body. 

“Stop worrying so much.” Dis gave a small groan and laid her head back on the pillows “Did you find Bilbo?” Her voice trembled as he thought about her friend. 

Reaching forward Thorin clasped her hand tightly. It was cold and he rubbed it to keep her fingers warm. “We did…he is still recovering and will most likely be healing for some time. But he is with us again.” 

That seemed to calm Dis down slightly and she turned a watery smile on Thorin “Try not to muck it up this time?” Her expression twisted in pain and she clutched his hand nearly tight enough to break his bones “They’re coming!”

 

Thorin had been quickly thrown out of the chambers and now he, Frerin, Xili and their father Thrain waited anxiously to hear the outcome. For several long hours all they heard was screaming and cursing. The usually ladylike Dis had apparently learned far more curses than her family had realized and created a few interesting ones of her own. 

Then came silence. The silence was worse than the screaming in many ways and they were all tense as they waited for a sign… _anything_ that she and the children were okay. 

Then they heard it. 

Twin cries started echoing in the chamber as the small dwarflings announced their presence to the world and their displeasure at this new strange place. What brought the most relief was when they heard Dis’ soft murmurs as she spoke to her children and nursed them. 

Once she was comfortable her family was let in. The midwives wanted only one at a time but Dis brushed aside their concerns and welcomed them all in at once. “No sense trying to keep them out now.” 

Her dark hair was still loose and wavy with sweat and struggle but her smile was glorious as she proudly held her small sons against her white nightgown. “My I present Fili and Kili.” 

Fili was little more than a wrinkle with a tuft of blond hair. Kili’s eyes were scrunched closed and he pressed his face against his mother’s chest to hide from the onslaught of light and his dark hair matched hers perfectly in hue and wave. 

Xili collapsed in the chair next to his wife and children and took them carefully into his arms as he stared wordlessly at them. Finally with his son’s clutched to his chest he turned his own blinding smile to his wife “They’re perfect.” His voice soft with love and disbelief as a few unshed tears sparkled in his eyes. 

The children were briefly passed around before they began to whimper for their mother. Dis tried to hide her curious glances for Bilbo but poorly hid how disappointed she was he was not there. It was only moments after this that there was a small knock on the door. 

Balin and Dwalin stood on the other side with Bilbo standing almost shyly between them. 

Dis’ eyes grew bright with tears as she looked over the state of her best friend. The fading bruises and healing cuts…his _scalp_. She bit her lip to keep herself from shedding them. Now was a time for happiness and Bilbo would never forgive himself for making her cry on her children’s birth day. “Come in!”

Silently Bilbo came to Dis’ bed side and smiled softly at the children. He looked to Dis and gave a small nod as he grinned at her. 

The urge to cry again nearly overwhelmed her. Bilbo wasn’t speaking. Instead she found the strength to push past it as she gently eased the boys into Bilbo’s arms. “They’re named Fili and Kili. Born to cause trouble I would say. I’ll never let them forget the nonsense they just put me through.” 

Looking down at the two miracles and realizing how dangerous it was for Dis to carry them to term and birth them Bilbo suddenly thought of the large oak he had seen in Beorn’s garden. _Life went on_. He realized that while he had been lost in that great dark hole…Dis had been bringing new life into the world. While he had been tortured she had been nurturing a new future. While he had been healing she had fought for not only her life but for the lives of her sons. 

In a way it didn't _matter_ what happened between him and Azog. He as dead and Bilbo was alive. He was wonderfully gloriously _alive_ with his family, his friends, with these two precious new lives that needed love and protection. He felt numb and warm all at once as small dark eyes looked up at him and he remembered the threats these two had already unknowingly faced; and more threats that were sure to come. His grip on them was firm as he handed them back to Dis.

Something Bilbo thought might be broken forever seemed to slide back into place and he found he could breath properly again. “They’re beautiful.” He whispered. 

Finally the tears she had been fighting started to fall as she reached forward and pulled Bilbo into a tight embrace with her sons pressed against them both. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	29. Shall I Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This next chapter just came to me out of no where so I guess Happy New Years?! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“I think I must return to Belegost.”

  
Bilbo’s words were piercing in their softness. Thorin found himself gripped by panic despite the fact they were in a private sun room and not in a court filled with an audience. Bilbo had even done him the kindness of making sure his brothers weren’t present for this conversation.

Thorin was never one to be gifted with words and they felt like wooden blocks on his tongue. “I…this is unexpected.”

Nodding his head Bilbo’s nose twitched as his lips quirked “It cannot really be that much of a surprise now can it?”

Swamped with his inability to stop this Thorin managed weakly “No I suppose not.”

 

“I’m going to kill him!” Dis whispered as she peered through the peephole. There were several littered about Erebor that were to be used only for dire situations when the stability of the crown was at stake. As it was Princess Dis was currently using it to spy on her brother and best friend. Truth be told she had used them for far less noble reasons in the past and planned to continue doing so.

Beside her Xili tried to withhold a long suffering sigh. He had been brought along for reasons that had not been explained to him and he wondered if perhaps he could persuade his wife to return to their chambers. She had recovered well from birthing their sons but he would much prefer she spend her time resting rather than…whatever this was exactly. “Darling please.”

“After all the advice I’ve given him he’s just going to much it up again! Look at him standing there like a lummox instead of convincing Bilbo to stay with us!” Dis seemed to be gathering up her dress to charge in there and take over the matter for herself.

“Sweetling.”

“And if Bilbo thinks I’m going to let him walk away from what could possibly be the best match of his life to go hideaway in Belegost he has another think coming!” The color was rising on Dis’ cheeks and Xili found himself wishing once again he had been able to convince her to stay in their chambers.

“My love…”

Finally realizing Xili had been trying to get a word in Dis turned to him in a huff “What?!”

His wife was truly his greatest treasure. However he would _never_ tell her that she shared many traits with her brother. “They can hear you.”

Frantically Dis checked through the peephole and indeed both Bilbo and Thorin were staring at the portrait that held their hiding spot. “Oh dear.”

 

  
Bilbo smiled wanly at Dis now that she was seated comfortably in the Sun Room with them and she was slightly chagrined to have been found out but her opinion remained the same. “Bilbo you cannot just leave us! You’re still healing!”

Gently Bilbo took Dis’ hands within his own “Dis…my purpose here is done. There are no more secrets to keep. My task is completed and I should return to be with my father.”

He did risk a small glance to Thorin. He had a lot of time to think while he had been with Azog. True Thorin’s stupidity had enraged him. But he had not truly meant any ill. In fact his original purpose had been kind in its own way.

“But…Bilbo…” Dis’ eyes began to water and she clutched his hands “I want you to stay here. What about Fili and Kili? They love you so much already please don’t leave us.”

Bilbo was obviously losing his resolve in the face of Dis’ pleading and Xili sensed that a more important conversation was waiting to take place. “I think we should let Thorin and Bilbo talk for a moment.”

Dis seemed ready to argue, she had seen how badly Thorin had been doing after all. However when she caught the look in Xili’s eye she thought perhaps this time she should listen to him. He had been right before but she hadn’t heeded him and she saw how that ended. “Very well.” She said sadly with a small huff as she looked at Bilbo and Thorin. She waited until Bilbo was looking away before giving Thorin a dark look full of warning. He paled slightly so that made her feel a bit better.

 

Once they had left…and weren’t listening at peepholes Thorin turned his attention back to Bilbo Son of Fundin. He knew well enough that this was his chance. This was his moment to convince Bilbo that he wanted what they had started even as misconstrued as it was. The sunlight was fading in the room but it brought a beautiful copper glow to the short hairs that were now over an inch on Bilbo’s head. It had been strange seeing a hobbit with long braids; now it was stranger to see him without them. “Bilbo…I’ve done much wrong towards. I…I want you to have this.” There was more he had planned to say but he felt helpless in front of Bilbo now that he had realized the truth of his feelings.

Bilbo gently took the small box from Thorin’s proffered hand and hesitated a moment before opening it. Thorin seemed almost…nervous. He smiled a bit as he remembered the bratty prince he had met as a child. It seemed so strange to think of all that had happened during that time. He lifted the lid and inside the box sat a simple bead carved from oak. The mithril lettering glittered in the fading light and a small sapphire glittered in the wood. The rune on it simply said _Hope._ It was impressive work to have mounted the stone so seamlessly into the bead and Bilbo reverently touched it. “Oh my…” He held the box away from himself as though he were afraid of it.

Raising his hand gently to curl Bilbo’s hand over the bead Prince Thorin finally managed to work the words loose from his throat “I had been hoping to give you this. This is my First Gift…I would be honored if you considered my suite. In truth this time.”

Now it was Bilbo’s turn to be speechless. Thorin had made this gift when he had been only pretending to court him? His heart softened at the hours it would have taken to craft this gift. More so because tradition demanded the First Gift be made by the suitors own hands. Perhaps Thorin _was_ as foolish as he believed. Why else would he make such a fine gift for a false courtship? Perhaps he did have feelings of a romantic nature for him.

“You do not have to give me your answer now. I understand that you might like some time to consider it given the circumstances. I also want to reassure you that no ill will will be born towards you or your family should you decline. I would only ask that you do not leave Erebor so hastily. For my sister’s sake if for nothing else.”

Carefully Bilbo tucked the bead back into the box and thought quietly. “I will need a few days to think. I don’t plan to leave immediately at any rate.”

Thorin bowed his head. Relief swarmed through him at even this small chance. He had done all he could while respecting Bilbo’s wishes. Now his fate lay securely in Bilbo’s hands.

 

  
“So who’s the lad?” Balin’s voice cut through Dwalin’s thoughts causing the warrior to nearly jump out of his skin.

“I don’ know what you’re talking about.” Dwalin said gruffly even as he gently rolled the drawing Ori had so carefully made for him. He had not given his own First Gift yet but he was simply waiting until the right moment. He was sure that Ori would like it…he was just waiting for the right time was all.

Balin grinned and gently elbowed Dwalin. In truth he had been a bit neglectful of Dwalin since they had arrived to Erebor. It was understandable of course with their new positions and then the situation with Bilbo. Still how he could have missed his brother starting a courtship he did not know.

Sensing that Balin was feeling guilty Dwalin smiled “It’s no’ been going on for long. He’s a friend of Bilbo’s and only came forward with his feelings just before we left. I’ve not had the time to give him his gift yet.”

“You wouldn’t be nervous now would you?” Balin ribbed as he poured them each a goblet of wine. They were in Dwalin’s private chambers and he didn’t worry about them being overheard.

The chambers were a rich red built for comfort and status. As the King’s personal guard Dwalin’s chambers were very close to Thorin’s and much care had been put into preparing them. They were nice and Dwalin could appreciate the skill put into making them. Still…sometimes he missed his simpler rooms in Belegost.

Always insightful that was Balin. In truth Dwalin had missed their private talks. “I think he’ll like it. I only wonder if it’s too soon after Bilbo’s…”

“Ah.” Balin had not considered that.

It was no wonder Dwalin would hesitate to start a courtship so soon after Bilbo had started his recovery. True most of the wounds were healed, the nails and hair were growing back slowly but already he looked worlds better than when they found him.

There was still a darkness in his eyes that neither of them were sure would be gone very soon. What’s more he was still quite and secretive of late. These things weighed heavily on their minds.

“Well…I can’t say I know what’s going on in Bilbo’s mind often these days. However I can say for certain he would be cross with you missing out on a chance at finding your One. This Ori seems like a fine lad if both you and Bilbo approve.” Balin decided that would be all he said on the matter. Though he would be looking into it quietly.

A small smile turned up Dwalin’s lips and a twinkle was brought back to his eyes “Aye. That he is.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Where Our Wills Take Us

 

 

 

Bilbo sat quietly in his room and considered the bead before him. It was indeed the perfect gift. Thorin had put so much time and care into creating it and the message was not one of brutality or ownership. Instead the rune on the bead only said _hope_. The First Gift was meant to convey what the suitor wanted from the courtship and its simple message was eloquent. He gently folded the lid close. It was not as if he could wear the bead in his current state. He would have to wait at least a month longer for his hair to grow out. 

That thought brought him up short. If he intended to not continue the courtship then the right thing would be to return the gift. Instead he found himself thinking how long it would be until he could start putting beads back into his hair. It seemed he had made up his mind quietly without even realizing it. He smiled and placed the box carefully next to his bed. Dis would be thrilled, as would his brothers and father. 

What weighed on his mind even more was what Thorin would say when he gave him his gift. Since at the time Bilbo had not realized it was all a ploy he had in fact found precious time to make his own gift. He had almost destroyed it when he found out the truth but he had been so proud of it he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it. When he left he couldn’t bear to look at it so he had left it hidden in his rooms of Erebor and intended to ask his brothers to do something with it when he returned to Belegost. Perhaps the fates had known what would come to pass. 

He pulled it out from under the bed and looked at it carefully. He would have been beyond devastated if he had given this to Thorin before finding out about the trick. Now he felt certain it was the perfect gift. It suited them. 

There was just one person he wanted to talk to before giving the gift to Thorin. Someone who always had good advice (even if it went unheeded) and someone who would only have his best interests at heart.

He had to talk to Balin.

 

 

Dwalin was not a dwarf who became nervous easily. He had always been confident and a bit brash (something that his father bemoaned constantly). He had never let fear get the better of him. In fact every time something caused that small flickering of panic it only made him rush towards it faster and attack harder. Yet this was not some Orc he could slay or not some new axe he was learning to wield. This was something that required delicacy and tact; two things it was no secret he was short of. He looked down at his gift and wondered if it sent the right message. 

It was a lovely writing pen. Something that had taken him forever to forge because it had been so delicate in comparison to the usual weapons he knew how to create. The pen was finely etched with the history of Belegost and hidden inside the pen was a small knife that could be quickly removed in times of danger. He had thought it clever originally. It was a way of acknowledging his suitor’s talents as a scribe and artist while also showing his history and his intent to protect and honor his One.

He closed the box and gently tapped it against his forehead for a few beats. He was almost certain it was the right choice. He just wished he could be sure. That’s when it came to him. He needed to show it to someone who never had issue with telling him he was wrong (and very occasionally rubbing his face in it) someone who also understood the mind of a scholar as well as the mind of a warrior.

He had to talk to Balin.

 

 

Balin had found himself with a rare afternoon to himself and great plans of having a pot of tea and a few scones while reading a novel he’d been meaning to read for several months now. 

Instead when a knock came at the door he was greeted by not one but both brothers clutching items wrapped in cloth and staring at him with pleading expressions. 

Oh well the book could wait a bit longer he supposed.

 

For the next several hours Balin found himself hearing the same explanations on why the gifts were perfect only to then have to hear why the gifts were terrible and then ponderings on why they had ever been deemed suitable in the first place. 

He also found himself repeating variations of these phrases: 

“Yes, I am sure he will like it.” 

“No it is not a foolish gift.” 

“Yes he will understand the meanings behind it.” 

“No you are not insulting him.” 

He took turns focusing on Bilbo and Dwalin, letting one rattle on again while he comforted the other and then switching when the one rattling on got too worked up or anxious.   
In all truth it was a rather exhausting process but one he knew had to be done. If not they would never move on with their courtships and that just wouldn’t _do_.

 

Balin was a patient dwarf. He wouldn’t make an excellent advisor if he wasn’t. He had also grown up with both Dwalin and Bilbo as his younger brothers and it had given him a rare talent for dealing with pigheadedness and pride (something that was remarkably useful when dealing with any of the Durins). Still even an ocean can run out of water.

Finally when the sun was setting his patience reached its end. A feat that rarely happened but also meant the matter was about to be resolved swiftly. 

In a motion that was almost too quick to follow he grabbed both Bilbo and Dwalin each by the ear and forced them to look him in the eye. “Now…I believe we have settled that they are fine gifts, we have discussed that their meanings are not only clear but well suited for each courtship, and we have also planned the precise moment on how you’re going to give it to them. _So I would suggest you quit being ninnies and go see to your suitors before I thrash both of you_.”

With that said he escorted them to the door of his chambers, gave them both a stern look and shut the door soundly in their faces. 

He was going to read his blasted book in peace if it was the last thing he did.

 

Bilbo and Dwalin exchanged sheepish glances and nodded their heads. If Balin felt that strongly about it they had to be going about it the right way. If not he would have set them straight or offered suggestions. As they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways it occurred to both of them that they might not be afraid of what would happen if the gifts were rejected; but rather what would happen if they were _accepted_.

 

 

Rahelm had not been pleased to discover what had happened to his apprentice. 

Lord Fundin had explained the situation shortly after his return to Erebor. He had become suspicious that not all had gone as planned when his Lord had stayed longer than he intended. Still to hear about a false courtship, abduction and torture all wrapped into one. No he was not pleased at all. 

His anger had nothing to do with Bilbo, as far as he was concerned the mission was completed and Bilbo had been successful in hiding his true reasons for being in Erebor which had been so vital to the mission. He thought on their time in the dungeon together. Bilbo had needed to exorcise his fear of Azog so that he could move past it and become a true Spymaster. He had done so and had made Rahelm proud of the way he faced his fears. 

Now that monster had come after him again and this time he had longer to work on Bilbo. Longer to dredge up those old fears and make them terrifying reality. The only one he blamed was Thorin who had been the one requesting assistance in the first place and then thanks to his thickheadness had caused his apprentice to go so recklessly off into danger. 

He clenched his fists. From what Lord Fundin was saying Bilbo was healing well physically but mentally they weren’t so certain. He had never regretted taking Bilbo on as his apprentice and he would not start now. Not now when he had another mission for him. 

The Arkenstone had been deemed too great of a threat to stay in Erebor. It had been decided secretly after the birth of the heirs that it should be removed before its madness could spread any further or bring even more risk to the line of Durin. 

Despite all he had been through Rahelm needed to ask Bilbo one more sacrifice before he could leave Erebor and return home. 

Rahelm watched the raven fly off and in its beak were orders to steal the Arkenstone and free Erebor from its shadow. 

 

 

 


	31. Where Hope Follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! I can't believe it but I think this story will finish at 36 chapters! Not 100% sure but that's what it's looking like!!! I hope you like this update!

 

 

 

Bilbo sat alone in one of the few gardens that Erebor maintained in its dark halls. He would forever be grateful to Zhe for showing him their locations. Apparently the gardens were there simply because they could be but very few dwarves ever found themselves enjoying them. Bilbo thought that suited him just fine as he could use some time away from dwarves at the moment. He needed time to himself to consider his options.

If he had been able to he would have discussed his thoughts with Legolas before the prince had to return to Mirkwood. As it was he had already been away longer than he had promised his father and Tauriel was not able to keep him pacified any longer. His friend did promise to return when he was able and send many letters besides. Before he left Legolas had knelt down in front of Bilbo and gently caressed his short stubby locks. “All will be well again my friend. Trust your heart and your will will not fail you.”

Even Balin had assured him that he was on the right course of action. He had decided to give Thorin a fresh start and if this time the courtship was indeed supposed to be true than it would be shameful for him not to give his gift. Feeling decided Bilbo stood suddenly and clutched his present close to his chest as he went to find Thorin.

 

Done with his courtly duties for the day Thorin found himself wandering to Dis’ rooms where he could visit his little sister son’s. They had already brought such joy and light into their lives and they had not even begun to walk! He was sure they would be spoiled with the books Balin insisted on gifting them and the miniature weapons Dwalin was designing. Frerin even had fine outfits of silk and velvet made for them in the Durin colors not minding when they spit milk on them.

With Zhe in his life Frerin seemed to become more comfortable with himself and if he ever started to become showy and outlandish a quiet hand from Zhe had him back to himself. Their courtship was already seen as a successful one and Thorin had no doubt when the winter passed there would be a spring wedding full of flowers waiting for them.

Thinking about his brother’s courtship made him consider his own. He had not pushed Bilbo for a response and a small part of him feared he had asked for too much too soon. Though his spirits were recovering there was often a hard look in Bilbo’s eye that he was not used to seeing. From Balin and Dwalin’s reactions he assumed this was something that they were familiar with though it was not a happy thing.

Bilbo had taken the bead he had crafted for him but Thorin had not received a First Gift of his own in response. He tried not to let that unsettle him but he often pondered over if Bilbo truly had forgiven him for his terrible blunder. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he nearly ran into the subject of them. He stopped short and frowned as Bilbo looked up at him with apprehension. Was this it? Would he be rejected? At least Bilbo was doing him the service of privacy. The Court was already full of gossip regarding their relationship even before Bilbo’s abrupt announcement when he left.

Thorin had such a serious expression Bilbo thought perhaps it would be best to do this at another time. Then despite his doubts he rallied himself; he had already kept Thorin waiting too long for his response gift he had to do it now and at the very least they were alone. “I wanted to give you my gift…” His words did not come out as strong as he had intended.

For the first time Thorin realized Bilbo was holding a wrapped package in his hands. His heart sped up at the thought that this gift would tell him how the courtship was to proceed. He felt a flutter in his chest when he realized Bilbo had managed to put the bead he had crafted in his hair along with the beginnings of his family braid, his scout braid and his Shire braid. They were still short and a slightly muddled but it was good to see them in his hair again. “Thank you.” Dumbly Thorin reached out and took the package from Bilbo’s hands.

He considered it for a moment before he decided courage was the better part of valor and slowly tore away the wrapping. He was surprised to find that underneath was a book…and not just any book. “Bilbo is this…?”

Feeling foolish but hopeful at Thorin’s stunned expression Bilbo smiled softly “Yes I had Ori bind me a blank book and I inscribed the story inside of it myself. It’s the same one my mother gave me before she died. Balin and Dwalin replaced the book that you burned but this one is for us. A new start.”

Thorin felt his throat thicken. He remembered that angry blind moment as a child where in his rage had unknowingly burnt the last thing Bilbo had of his parents. The guilt he felt later often tempered him when he felt that same rage build up in his chest. It was the first time he had been ashamed of his anger. To receive this knowing that Bilbo had crafted each word and image himself truly meant the past was behind them and this could in fact be a new beginning. He gently brushed his fingers over the cover of the book “I humbly accept this honor and will strive to be worthy of such forgiveness.”

Bilbo gave a small laugh “I believe we should both let it be behind us.”He colored softly “I believe it is customary to exchange a chaste kiss with the giving of the First Gift is it not?”

Thorin’s cheeks reddened and he carefully tucked the book to his side “Indeed it is…but I would not press for more than you are willing to give.”

Slowly they stepped towards each other until Bilbo’s nose was almost brushing against the dark blue velvet that covered Thorin’s chest “We’re quite a pair aren’t we?” He looked up and saw that Thorin had lowered his head as he spoke.

“Indeed.” Thorin’s beard tickled against Bilbo’s bare cheeks and Thorin thought Bilbo’s lips were the softest he’d ever felt. The kiss ended softly and they shyly stood still for a moment longer before separating.

“I’d better go…” Bilbo tried to control the flush of his face but felt relieved when he glimpsed Thorin doing much the same.

“Of course…will you and your brothers be joining us for dinner tonight?” Thorin was doing his best to remain calm but that simple kiss seemed to have sent his blood soaring.

“Of course…” Bilbo bowed his head before rushing off into the direction of the library. He needed some space to think for a moment and the other side of the mountain barely seemed far enough.

 

Coincidentally the library was occupied with a blushing Ori who was gently holding the gift Dwalin had just graced him with.

“It’s a beautiful pen…it must have been incredibly difficult to craft…” Ori’s voice was soft with wonder as he looked over the beautiful inscriptions and the way the light showed brightly on the polished surface.

Dwalin tried to remind himself it was best to be looking at your intended while courting them instead of studying your boots. “Aye…it was a bit hard but nothing I could no’ do. If you twist the end there a small knife comes out.”

Ori made a stunned sound as the blade slid out cleanly and smiled at it “It’s a shame such a fine thing won’t be doing more than opening letters. It really is quite nice.”

Gathering his strength Dwalin stepped forward and gently placed his large hands on Ori’s small shoulders “The intent of the gift is to honor your skill as a scribe…and also promise that I’ll protect you should the need ever arise.”

“Dwalin…” Ori gently placed the knife back in the pen and tucked it carefully inside his pocket. He would be very careful not to lose such a beautiful gift.  He stood on his toes and pressed a tender kiss to Dwalin’s lips that were slightly parted in surprise “I feel safest when I’m with you.”   


 

That evening after a lovely supper where Ori was introduced as Dwalin’s intended and Bilbo and Thorin confirmed they had exchanged gifts (much to the delight of Dis who appeared to have won some sort of bet). Thorin was heading to his own private chambers when he was waylaid by a figure in the shadows.

His hand fell to the short sword by his side; even in court most dwarves carried at least one weapon on them. He held his hand when he realized who it was “Nori? Is it safe for you to be out?” He hurried them into his chamber before they could be seen.

Since Nori’s torture he had been hiding in the shadows more so than usual. He had hardly seen his brothers in the past month and had to learn through Dori about Ori’s courtship. He regretted missing such an important moment in his youngest brother’s life but the line of Durin was at stake. “I would not have come if the news was not urgent.”

They settled by the fire and Thorin poured them each a glass of dark wine. If Nori had risked being spotted it had to be dire news indeed.

”You have read the reports that Mad Baggins and I have gathered and your decision was that for the safety of all the stone was to be removed and destroyed correct your highness?” Nori’s gaze was level as he looked to confirm Thorin’s order.

Thorin nodded his head “It was. Due to the reports I’ve received it is no doubt the cause of my Grandfather’s madness and almost certainly the reason the dragon attacked us. King Thranduil even tried to warn my grandfather what was to come. I had hoped there would be another way but there is no choice for us. Not with Dis and her sons now exposed to it. I would never forgive myself if harm were to come to any of them.”

Nori bowed his head and drank a sip of his wine. It had been on Thorin’s orders they had even investigated the stone in the first place. Thror was too mad to see it and Thrain had been powerless as the Old Prince. As Crowned Prince it was Thorin’s orders alone that could authorize such an action. This next part would not be easy “As we agreed I passed your decision on to my contact in Belegost. It was he who sent Mad Baggins to us. We cannot risk one of the court to be found with the stone. It would be treason and the punishment is death without trial. He informed me today that he will order Mad Baggins to steal the stone, destroy it and return to Belegost.”

A sudden weight dropped on to Thorin’s chest. He understood the reasoning, if any of their court were found with the stone it could lead to a civil war and many innocent lives would be lost in the crossfire. His chief worry had been for Dis and her young children. Now an entire kingdom was at stake. However if someone from beyond their court were to take the stone they would be free from its dark power and the risk would fall on someone not connected to the royal family.

If he had not known the identity of the other spymaster he would have agreed this was the most logical course of action. Instead his heart twisted painfully, just today they had formally started their courtship and his actions would bring danger to his intended. His own words might have sealed Bilbo’s fate.

“What have I done?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! More to come soon!


	32. Greatness? Or Madness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! I hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

After the raven departed Bilbo considered his orders. He agreed with their reasoning. Should a member of the Durin court be found with the stone King Thror in his madness would do doubt strike the blame at his family. Many were loyal to Prince Thorin and it was only the greedy lords and councilors who would support King Thror; still the outcome could only be a civil war and one that would cost Erebor dearly so soon after recovering from the dragon.

He watched as the missive burned in the fire. The glow from the flames cast deep shadows into his expression. His hair was now curly and framed his face lightly. He still missed the weight of his lengthy braids but he was feeling more himself now that he had a few strands again. It was about as long as it had been for his first braiding ceremony and Balin had helped recreate the circle of root-like braids and one managed to dangle in front of his scar. He knew that he had do honor to the braids he earned. He had to carry out this mission and prove to himself that he had not lost what made him _him_ in that dark horrible cave.

He could not tell Balin or Dwalin about his mission. It would put them at too much risk and force them to choose between their loyalty to Erebor and their love for their brother. He would never force them to make such a choice. Especially when it was Thorin’s orders that he was carrying out. To keep them safe it was best if they knew nothing.

Yet now he knew he was not as alone as all that. He gently touched the bead Thorin had given him. They would do this together. They would save Erebor _together_.

He waited until it was deep in the night and carefully used the secret paths Nori had shared with him to get to Thorin’s rooms. He gave a soft knock to alert the Prince of his arrival and when he slipped in through the hidden entrance he was not surprised to see Thorin still up with a glass of port and a roaring fire. “Your highness.”

Thorin’s expression shifted painfully in the firelight “I had not realized how my orders would affect you. If there was any way to spare you...” His fist clenched tight enough that the glass made a small whine of warning.

Despite the situation a small smile curved Bilbo’s lips and he crossed the room and gently placed a hand on Thorin’s cheek “That is not why I’m here. I would do anything to keep our family safe and that stone is their biggest threat. I have spoken to Legolas at length and he has told me the evil cannot be contained. It spreads to those with weak minds and greedy hearts. No one will be safe as long as it rests upon the throne.”

Thorin set aside his drink and ran a heavy hand over his face “But if you are caught with it…if you are even _suspected_.” He shook his head “There will be nothing your brothers can do. There is nothing _I_ can do. You will be executed before we even know.”

It might not have been completely proper given how new their courtship was but Bilbo found it beyond himself to care. He settled in Thorin’s lap and forced the prince to look up at him “Thorin. I have been taking these risks before you and I am more than certain I will be taking them after you. All chance I had at a quiet hobbit life died with my parents. Now I have found a way for me to be as worthy as my brothers and there is nothing that will make me give it up. Not any fears I might have, not what happened with Azog; and certainly not _you_. We would not be ourselves without the risks we take. You will one day be king and you have already risked treason to keep your family and people safe. I would be ashamed to do any less.”

Thorin stared at him wordlessly for a moment before he pulled Bilbo forward and pressed their lips together. It was certainly less chaste than their exchange kiss a week earlier and Bilbo found his blood being warmed by more than the fire. “You have been and will _always_ _be_ worthy Bilbo son of Fundin and of the Shire. Only a fool would doubt you and I have already been more than a fool underestimating you. I will not do it again.”

Bilbo pressed close to Thorin and rested his head on his broad shoulder “Than we must both continue on as planned. Our courtship will be carried out during the day and at night we will find a way to protect those we love from the Arkenstone.”

Thorin chucked and risked pressing a soft kiss to Bilbo’s braids “That doesn’t sound like a very hobbitish engagement to me.”

There was a snort from Bilbo “You’ve obviously never met the Tooks.”

 

 

Dwalin was… _concerned_.

That isn’t to say he’s not happy that Bilbo’s courtship with Thorin was going well. He’s very pleased by that actually. After Thorin’s disastrous first attempt he was half tempted to throttle him and he only half threatened him this second time because he knew Thorin’s real fear was his sister Dis. Should he ruin this attempt as well there would be no defending him from Dis’ wrath.

It was rather that the courtship seemed to be going _too_ well. Thorin and Bilbo had never been what one would consider _close_. Now they were nearly inseparable and when Thorin wasn’t busy with court or meetings he was with Bilbo; whether it’s viewing Erebor’s gardens or simply reading together. They were of course always chaperoned by either him or Balin. But it’s the kind of intimacy that blooms from spending a vast amount time together and for the life of him Dwalin cannot figure out when that happened.

He might have put it down to him being paranoid had he been the only one seeing it. Yet Balin had come to him just yesterday asking if Thorin and Bilbo had been meeting together without their knowledge. As Thorin’s advisor and as his personal guard neither of them could deduce when they would have had a chance to not be observed by one of them. Or rather why they would _want_ to. Doing so would put the entire courtship at risk.

It was late in the evening and Dwalin really should have been to bed hours ago but he couldn’t get himself to let it go. Balin had come to join him as they sipped wine and tried to discover what they were missing. “Something’s no’ right.”

Balin was inclined to agree. At first he was simply hopeful that the feelings between Thorin and Bilbo had been building up for quite some time and now that they could be properly released through a courtship things were going along swimmingly. Of course they still had their tiffs but they were not the blow out fights that Balin had half expected. Perhaps the time apart had been eye opening for both of them. Yet he did agree with Dwalin. It felt too much as though there was something going on that they did not know about. Something that Thorin and Bilbo were hiding from them _together_.

“Indeed.” He muttered before taking a sip. Before this the only thing that Bilbo had ever hid from them was Mad Baggins business. They had been involved out of necessity for the reconnaissance on the Arkenstone but he knew there were other missions that Bilbo couldn’t share with them. Partly due to the nature of the business being secretive and also to keep them safe should that same business be found out.

His heart stilled in his chest.

_The Arkenstone_. Bilbo had been sent here originally to help determine if the stone was a threat. He had read over the reports with Thorin himself and knew that it was agreed between all of them that that was the case.  That left the matter of what was to be done with the Arkenstone but so far they had received no word from Thorin on how he wanted to approach the matter. Unless he had already come to a decision himself and now they were carrying it out secretly to keep them all safe.

He sat down his goblet with a clatter and it was moments like these he blamed for the white streaks in his black hair. “No…they would never risk it.” He shook his head and knew he was making no sense to Dwalin.

“They wouldn’t risk what?” Dwalin’s voice was gruff and twinged with a bit of fear. Balin was the clever one…what had he figured out?

Realizing the significance of what he was thinking Balin leaned in. They were not likely to be overheard in Dwalin’s private rooms but considering the matter there was every reason to take precaution. “I think Bilbo might be trying to steal the Arkenstone and Thorin will try to help him.”

Dwalin’s breath choked in his throat. Of course they all agreed the bloody stone was a menace that had to be dealt with. It was just the kind of job that Mad Baggins would be used for. “We have to help them. We have to tell father! If they are discovered they’ll be killed!” Their deaths would not be quick either. They would be used as an example to any who dared try to go against King Thror.

Balin gripped Dwalin’s hand hard enough to nearly leave a bruise. He had to make sure he made this very clear to Dwalin. He might bet the warrior between them but Balin had his fair share of battles and victories too “If we tell _anyone_. They will be killed for sure. This is dangerous business brother. Treason beyond treason. We cannot let them know we’ve figured it out. If they waver even in the slightest way…”

His point was made and Dwalin’s expression darkened. “Is there nothing we can do? Is there no way for us to help?” He was tired of always being so _useless_ when Bilbo was in danger.

Balin’s mind worked quickly and he thought of something. “Perhaps there is something we can do.” He had a grim smile and some of the weight that was on them seemed to lift as he leaned even farther in. “To steal the stone safely they will need a distraction.”

Dwalin’s eyes were bright “Aye. A distraction. _That_ we can do.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll try to update soon!


	33. Drums of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Only a few more chapters left I hope you like it!!

 

 

 

It should never be said that when they put their minds to a task the sons of Fundin went for anything _small_.

 

While Bilbo and Thorin carried on their secret planning they had mostly agreed they needed an opening of some sort in order to even approach the Arkenstone without alerting King Thror or his guards. They were still deciding how to make that event come about when they unknowingly received help from Balin and Dwalin.

It went much like this:

 

The older brothers knew that the best way to distract King Thror’s attention was to attack his pride. There was very little besides that that could gain his attention away from gold and jewels and while they did not have a treasure grand enough to divert him they had an ally who was more than willing to insult the king.

Dwalin was reluctant to think of himself as ‘friends’ with an elf. Still Legolas had gone through great lengths to help rescue Bilbo and return him to Erebor safely; more than that he had tried to find anything that might renew Bilbo’s spirits and had even approached his father regarding the matter. Bilbo and Legolas had kept in touch since his return to Mirkwood and surprisingly the elf prince had reached out to Dwalin as well. Their correspondence was mostly light talk of how the kingdoms were fairing and Bilbo’s progress on healing. Now however Dwalin realized there was an additional benefit to being… _friends_ with Legolas.

It was very risky and Balin didn’t approve but as he could think of no better plan they were forced to take the risk. It was unlikely that any raven sent by Dwalin would be intercepted. Most would assume it was being sent to his father in Belegost as they often exchanged letters. The bird would even be safer once it entered Mirkwood and went to the royal family. One did would not like to rouse King Thranduil’s ire by invading his privacy.

Which ironically was what they were setting out to do.

The letter Dwalin sent to Legolas implied the danger a _‘mutual friend’_ would be in if an event _‘suitable enough to distract a King’_ were not to take place. Balin feared the wording would be too obvious but they had to take the chance since neither of them were able to visit Mirkwood themselves without arousing suspicions.

Fortune was with them and the message was safely delivered. Legolas took no time to reply and his message simply stated _‘It is done. Wait patiently.’_

Neither Balin nor Dwalin were sure what the prince meant by that but his swift reply indicated he knew exactly which friend was at risk and most likely had come to the same conclusion they had. They could only do as the message indicated and wait.

 

 

“I do not appreciate being used Legolas.” Thranduil sat on his throne of twining roots and sprawling branches as he languidly sipped his wine. His long robes flowed over the seat and brushed gracefully against the floor. “What reason do I have to aid the Durins? Have I not already been insulted enough and my generosity spurned?”

Legolas knew better than to try and manipulate his father into doing what he wanted. Instead he knew the best way to get his cooperation would be through subtle flattery and logical reasoning. He did not doubt he would succeed; all he was asking his father to do was massively insult King Thror long enough so that Bilbo could steal the stone. Despite the end result helping the Line of Durin it would be an opportunity his father would not likely pass up.

“I am only saying that King Thror has kept from you a certain piece of property that was promised with due payment. The payment has long ago been made and the item in question has not been delivered. The white gems we were promised still lay in his treasure hoard most likely kept only out of spite rather than proper appreciation.” Legolas knew it was low to use his late mother’s jewels against his father. Yet it was he himself who had taught Legolas to use all knowledge at his disposal to survive in high court. Guessing by the small upturn in his lips Legolas assumed his father understood and approved of such underhandedness.

“You do bring a good point. It is an insult to me and my house that my payment was taken but jewels were not delivered. I have been meaning to reclaim what is mine for some time…I suppose should that also aide in another endeavor and  bring a dwarf King low at the same time I shall not be bothered overmuch.”

Legolas tried to stifle his grin. His father didn’t approve of such obvious emotions but inside he was already celebrating. His father was agreeing to the plan and now all he could do was hope it was distraction enough. “Shall I call Tauriel for you?”

Thranduil stood in one graceful motion and his tall crown glinted in the firelight “Her and all the guards. We will march on Erebor and avenge our wounded pride.” He tilted his head slightly in Legolas’ direction “I hope the one you are doing this for is worthy.”

Standing straight and proud Legolas kept eye contact with his father “He is more than worthy.” With that he bowed and left the throne room to summon Tauriel.

 

 

 

“ _Elves_! Elves are marching on Erebor!”

The court was silenced by the guard’s booming voice. There was a large gasp that swept through the room and keenly all eyes turned onto King Thror. He growled from his throne “What is the meaning of this? What reasons do those tree shaggers have for such actions?!”

The guard brought forward a messenger sent from Dale. Thorin recognized it as Prince Bard the young man who had delivered the signs that Bilbo had been captured in the first place. “My father is trying to reason with him but he insists that you return the white gems he commissioned from you long ago. He brought proof of payment signed by your hand. He demands that the services he paid for be rendered or else he will take them by force.”

King Thror was silent. It was true that when the gold he had been promised was delivered he had signed his name on a note agreeing that full payment had been made. Yet the jewels had sparkled so prettily in the treasury light…how could he hand them over to a flaunting elf King? Why could he not keep them for himself? It had been his craftsmen who had made the jewels. Surely they could not work such a miracle again. “Why does he march on us now?”

To give the young man credit Bard did not wilt in front of the king even as the Arkenstone seemed to flash more vibrantly above him. “He has stated he sent you many letters regarding the matter and now his patience is at an end. He will leave with the white jewels either way. His army stands waiting for only his word to march.”

King Thror grumbled some more and turned to one of his advisors. The greedy dwarf leaned in and quickly whispered something into his ear while he was darting quick glances in Bard’s direction. The King smiled gleefully and leaned back against the throne. “And who will the people of Dale stand with? The elves who only pass through when the mood strikes them or Erebor who has been a loyal alley and trade partner?”

Though he was brave he was not well practiced in the art of making court. Bard’s face easily reflected the disbelief he felt that the dwarf King would assume Dale would enter in such a fight. “We have not the people nor resources to make battle your highness. We are a plentiful Kingdom to be sure but we’ve never had cause to battle.” This was true, nestled protectively between Mirkwood and Erebor there were few who would dare attack the prosperous trade kingdom. Finally the young man seemed to lose his patience “Why will you not simply give him the gems? He will leave you in peace if you do and you have given your word to him! Why risk your people and your good name for this greed?”

The king’s eyes flashed dangerously and the court shifted nervously. It had been a very long time since someone had criticized the king to his face. “Throw this offensive imp in the dungeons and make ready for war! Erebor’s pride will not be sullied by some fairy elf!”

Bard gasped as two dwarves took him on either side. “I am acting as an emissary! I am protected by my father’s name! Will you also risk his wrath?”

King Thror didn’t acknowledge him with an answer and turned to go to his war chamber. Many eyes followed as the young prince was dragged out but there were none who stopped them. Still there was fear in the eyes of many of the courtiers. It was one thing to have an altercation with the elves; expected almost, but to also insult Dale by taking their prince when he had been acting as a messenger? That was serious business indeed.

Thorin turned to Bilbo who was by his side. “I must go to the war room with my grandfather.” He paused it was too crowded with far too many listening ears to say more.

Bilbo nodded in unspoken understanding “I’ll go make sure your sister and her sons are safe.”

 They parted with a swift kiss and both ignored the way they tightly held each other. This was it.

 

 

True to his word Bilbo did go to see Dis and her sons. She had heard about the elves and the imprisonment of Bard and she was pacing as she clutched both babes to her chest. “Oh my boys…what has Thror done now?” She pressed a kiss to their heads and closed her eyes.

Bilbo entered her chambers. Xili had passed him in the halls the dwarf looked sterner than Bilbo had ever seen him and he knew that he did not want to be away from his wife and young family. It was likely he was only doing so because King Thror had already ordered for every able dwarf to be at the ready and Dis had her guards to protect her.

“Dis?”

She turned at his voice and hurried to him “Oh Bilbo why will he not simply give King Thranduil the gems? They are his by right is it really worth spilling blood over?”

Bilbo looked down at the sleeping babies and smiled. “No they are not. We both know this isn’t a rational decision and yet he is King. I promised Thorin I would come see you but I’m afraid I must go. You know I would not leave you if I had another choice. Lock yourself in these chambers and let only those you would trust with the life of your sons’ in. This is the time when an enemy would love to strike down the house of Durin.”

The fear in Dis’ expression went away and a fierce look took its place. “None shall harm my children on this day.” She vowed and pressed them so close to her they whimpered in their sleep. She understood what Bilbo was warning her of. Anyone who wanted to kill her or the boys would see this as a grand opportunity. “Do what you must Bilbo I can protect me and mine.”

Bilbo nodded and kissed her cheek and gave one to each of the boys. He would return as soon as he was able but this was too perfect an opportunity to miss. With Thror and his guards distracted and the court evacuated no one would be watching the stone. He knew that if Dis had even an inkling of what he was going to do she would stop him. Yet he could not let even a hint escape; it was for their families he was doing this and that was more than worth the risk.

 

Finally it was time to steal the stone and free them all of this madness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll try to update soon!


	34. Rolling in the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stone at last!

 

 

 

The matter of stealing the stone itself was surprisingly easy.

 

The court was empty, no guards stood watch, the stone around him was silent and bare in the light of the torches. Bilbo took a moment to study the gem, it sparkled with a lurid light all its own above the throne and it made Bilbo’s neck prickle in unease. This was not a prank of cutting hair from his brother’s face while he slept, or lifting something from Balin’s pocket for his amusement. This was treason. Yet as he pulled the stone from its hold and slipped it into his pocket it felt no different to him.

The difficult part was deciding what to _do_ with the bloody thing.

He was also not as alone as he previously thought.

He turned to leave the empty hall and found a form blocking his escape. His heart seized in his chest for a moment. He had pondered whether he should cover his face with a mask; but decided that should he be seen doing anything other than taking the stone it would only raise suspicion instead of protecting him from it. So he stood there, clear as day with his newly braided hair and hobbity colors as Prince Thrain stared at him.

 

 

Thrain had seen many things in his long years. He had seen his father go from a great and powerful king to a jealous and greedy dwarf who cared nothing for his family or the well being of his people. He had seen his son Thorin refine himself into a noble prince who would one day rule Erebor proudly and restore honor to the Durin name. He had seen his worrying child Frerin do away with the masks and the flattery that he used to protect himself in a difficult court and allow himself to be open to the possibility of being loved for who he truly was.

His daughter. He had seen his beloved daughter rise up to be a true princess to her people, he had seen her fall in love and now she gifted their line with two sturdy sons who promised to be just as promising as their ancestors.

And now he had seen his son’s intended steal the Arkenstone.

There was not much he could do anymore besides try to temper his father’s more outrageous demands. Thorin helped of course but his son was still young yet and he had seen already that too much of his own burden passed to him. Thorin almost lost his chance at happiness because of his way of dealing with their King. He was an old warrior whose eyes weren’t what they once were and whose hip ached on cold days. He had lost much of his power in court due to his father’s sycophants and his delusions of treachery.

Yet this was something he _could_ do. Perhaps this was how he would atone for his past wrongs against his children and show he was not lost like their grandfather. “The guards will be returning shortly. Take that cursed thing and go quickly!”

 He moved out of the entrance and watched as Bilbo gave him a solemn nod and disappeared into the shadows. It was better if he did not know where the stone was going. It was better if he forgot ever seeing Bilbo at all.

There was a shifting movement next to him and Nori appeared like smoke separating from shadow. “You’ve done well my prince.”

Looking on Nori he saw yet another place he had failed. For the king to imprison and torture his own spymaster… the father he knew must be truly gone for him to betray such a long standing trust. Nori still bore marks from his time in the prison and he lived with the guilt that they would never truly fade. “He is only doing what I should have done long ago. That wretched thing has brought enough darkness to our door. I’ll not risk my grandchildren the way my father has risked his.”

Nori grinned “Then I say we buy our Mad Baggins a little more time.”

For the first time Thrain felt an answering fire in his blood as a smile lifted his heavy beard “Aye…that we can do!”

 

 

When Thorin heard an alarm being sounded his stomach turned to ice. His father burst into the council room with several guards “The Arkenstone is gone! A hooded figure was seen leaving the hall heading to the west!”

Thror turned an unsightly shade of red “Traitors! We have traitors in our midst go find the worm and flay them for all to see!” The room erupted at once the threat of elves seemingly forgotten in the wake of the Arkenstone’s disappearance.

Thorin knew he could not leave to find Bilbo without rousing suspicion so he prayed to Aulë that he had found somewhere safe or had already rid himself of the stone. As he passed his father at the door a warm hand was clasped on his shoulder and whispered a few words that made the knot in his stomach lessen.

“He went east down the secret halls. He’s already on his way out of Erebor.”

He could not tell his father what that meant to him but he took a moment to brush their foreheads together before following his grandfather. They had done all they could do. Now to see if Bilbo could finish the task.

 

Bilbo’s secret path out of Erebor led him past the dungeons. He heard indignant shouting and remembered Bard who had come only to deliver a message and who had instead been thrown unjustly into the darkness. He paused and made sure the stone was securely hidden before he approached the cell. He had no intention to allow Erebor to descend into war and that would certainly be the case if the prince was not freed to return home.

He found the cell that held the boy and eyed the lock for a moment.  A sturdy one of good make but it would not last long against his picks. “I’ll let you out but you must be quiet so I can hear the cylinders.” It took only a few moments to open it and Bard stared at him warily.

Bilbo had no time for this he was already delayed longer than he should “Go or do not I don’t care but it would be better for Dale and for Erebor if you went home straightaway. The passage to the left will see you outside of Erebor’s walls and only a small walk from Dale.”

The prince nodded he could not see the figure clearly only that he thought they were smaller than a dwarf should be. Yet the voice was older than one would expect from a child. “I thank you. I’m not sure who you are or how I can repay you…”

Bilbo gave a frustrated noise and hurried him along “No time for that now get going!”

The young prince hesitated but then did as Bilbo bid. They both knew that should either of them be discovered it would be worse for them both.

Now to deal with the stone.

 

 

The elves of course fell under suspicion but the King of Dale himself swore that none of the elves had left and that King Thranduil had been in his home the entire time. What’s more it was shameful that the Prince of Dale had to return home in secret where he told his father of his imprisonment and wisely said nothing about the mysterious help he had received.

Erebor was searched from hall to hall; every crevice or nook that could have been used to store the stone was searched. It took many days but eventually there was no hope that the stone still remained in the dwarfish kingdom.

Finally to maintain what was left of his ruined reputation King Thror had no choice to release the white gems to King Thranduil as promised and in addition parted with a portion of his treasure to compensate Dale for the rough treatment of her Prince. It was the only way to preserve their trade agreements and even in his gold madness he knew Erebor would not last long without Mirkwood and Dale to supply them.

Eventually an outrageous reward was posted for the Arkenstone or any information regarding the mysterious figure that had been seen that day. Many came forward but nothing came of their information and soon a brilliant sapphire was placed where the stone had once been.

Despite being free of its shadow King Thror never regained his senses and seemed to age dramatically each day. In spite of their family’s sadness at the King’s declining state the Durin’s instead decided to focus on the good things Aulë had seen fit to bless them with.

Bilbo had gifted Thorin with his final courting gift, a collection of wooden beads so finely carved and polished they shone like jewels and in them he had engraved words of love and loyalty in them lining them with gold and silver and mithril to declare his heart’s choice.

In return Thorin’s final gift to Bilbo had been a sapphire locket his mother had worn often.  The chain had been shortened for Bilbo’s stature and the silver and blue looked very lovely on him. It was one of his most treasured items but he knew it belonged resting above Bilbo’s safeguarded heart.

Now all that was left to plan was the wedding.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Fluffy wedding in the next one! Thank you for reading!


	35. We Are One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I can't believe that it's over! Originally I was planning on one more chapter but I realized that this is the way I want to end it. I have been planning a sequel but I'm not sure when I'll be posting it. I can't believe that I've been working on this story for so long and that this is the end! I really hope you have all enjoyed this journey and that you are happy! Thank you all so much!

 

 

 

Preparing himself in his chambers Bilbo found his hands trembling too much to do the fine buttons on his tunic. He gave a small curse and sighed. His brothers had offered to help him but now he understood why Dis had banished everyone from her chambers on her wedding day. There were too many thoughts going through his head! What if Thorin changed his mind? _Or did something incredibly stupid again?_ They hadn’t courted a full year as was tradition what if they were rushing into this? _What if they regretted it?_ What if Thorin decided he wanted the Arkenstone back? _It was too late now; far too late to ever get that cursed stone back._

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo gave up doing the buttons with a sigh and a sharp curse. There was no help for it he would have to see if whoever was on the other side of that door would do it for him.  He wondered if he should feel so unsettled before the wedding. Surely that was normal? Though he would freely admit he would rather be stealing the Arkenstone again than facing this.

Opening the door he swallowed a breath as Fundin looked down at him with a smile. “I thought you might need some help or maybe some wedding day counsel as might be the case.”

The years (and possibly the antics of his three sons) had aged the formidable dwarf. Bilbo remembered when his hair had been mostly black with some streaks of grey in it and his face had looked distinguished rather than wrinkled. Nowadays he was still handsome but the black had faded to a dark grey and there were thick ropes of white entangled in his braids. His face was weathered but the lines spoke of more joy than sorrow and his eyes were still clear and bright.

Bilbo felt his expression waver for a moment and Fundin ushered him back inside the room. The father hummed to himself as he poured them each a glass of wine and started helping Bilbo with the buttons. “On my wedding day I remember faintly praying by some miracle a battle would break out or some crisis or another would arise and give me more time to come to terms with the idea.” He sighed and helped put the thick velvet coat in Durin’s colors over the white silk “And at the same time I couldn’t wait another second to be with my One.”

Bilbo was quiet as Fundin helped him dress. He was wearing more traditional dwarven clothing since this was a King’s court and he was marrying into the royal family. He still refused shoes and though the advisors had made a huff about it Thorin had insisted that Bilbo would at least be comfortable for his own ceremony. The white silk tunic was mostly covered by a thick velvet coat that was embroidered with silver and mithril and the buttons were sapphires. He personally thought it was a little ostentatious but there was no arguing on this matter. It was topped with a long silvery white cloak trimmed in white fur and Bilbo despaired at ever having a proper reason to wear it again. It was clasped with diamonds for heaven’s sake!  At the very least he had been able to participate in the hobbit tradition of the bridegroom wearing a ring of flowers. They were crafted out of silver and jewels and pulled oddly on his braids but at the very least the gesture was there. Thorin had crafted the crown himself and that’s what made it precious to Bilbo.

He also wore the final courting gift Thorin had given him and the locket did look charming with his ensemble as gaudy as it was. Finally he felt as though he could breathe again and looked at Fundin for a long moment. “What if I’m making a mistake?”

Fundin looked down at his youngest son and smiled softly. It had been a long time since his fiercely independent hobbit child had looked so vulnerable. He carefully straightened the clothes and fussed with his braids. Part of him wanted to encourage Bilbo to wait, to see if the madness that ran in the Durin blood was already inside of Thorin; yet at the same time he knew it was not.  Standing before him he didn’t see his accomplished scout, renowned spy master, or skilled warrior. He saw the little fauntling with messy hair and tear streaks drying on his face looking up at a dwarf who was a stranger to him with all the determination in the world.

His heart twisted painfully and despite himself he felt a few tears welling up in his eyes. His sons were fully grown and dwarves (and hobbits) he could be proud of. Dwalin had a successful courtship of his own, Balin was the advisor to a future king and Bilbo…Bilbo had surprised them all by going father and daring more than they had ever imagined. “You’re not making a mistake. You’ve always been sure of yourself even when you thought you weren’t. This is your next adventure and I’m so very proud that I get to see it.”  He kissed Bilbo’s forehead and then rested his own against it. “Now…time to be going. We mustn’t be late for your own wedding.”

Bilbo swallowed a sniffle and nodded. That wouldn’t be proper at all.

 

 

Thorin thought he might die here at the altar waiting for those doors to open and reveal whether or not Bilbo still hadn’t come to his senses. Why would the hobbit marry _him_? He was rude, temperamental, quick to anger, not to mention the madness in his blood. Perhaps Bilbo wasn’t coming. Perhaps he had realized all of this and had run back to Belegost with his father. Would Balin and Dwalin be upset or relieved? If he had messed this up again Dis was sure to kill him.

Then all at once the music started and the doors opened and Thorin forgot how to breathe. As with Dis’ wedding the path to the alter was lit with small candles and white rose petals were thrown in the air as Bilbo passed. Not everyone who attended the wedding knew who he was or what importance he held. That had been one of Bilbo’s conditions to be married; he would still be Mad Baggins and serve as Thorin’s personal spymaster. Thorin had been reluctant but agreed. The soft lights reflected on the silver and jewels that covered Bilbo’s form but Thorin could not tear his eyes away from Bilbo’s expression. The hobbit looked so _happy_ and Thorin realized he could draw breath again in relief. Despite everything, despite every failing and every disappointment Bilbo had still chosen _him_ as his One. He swore to himself that every day he would prove to Bilbo he had chosen rightly and that Thorin had deserved his second chance.

This time Ori officiated the wedding and the young scribe did well despite the high color on his cheeks as Dwalin watched him closely.  Their families stood mingled together Fundin next to Thrain, Dwalin and Balin near Xili and Dis and Frerin and Zhe standing quietly together smiling and holding close as they watched a wedding like the one they would soon be having.

“Yer crying brother.” Balin whispered as he handed a handkerchief to Dwalin.

“No I’m not.” Dwalin hissed back even as he took the cloth and dabbed at his eyes.

Dis had no such compulsion and was openly crying as she rocked Kili in her arms and Xili held Fili and tried to keep the baby quiet for the ceremony.

Thorin looked at their families and felt his heart swell. This was right. This was as it should be. When Bilbo came to stand next to him their hands found each other and their eyes could not look away as Ori spoke the words over them and they were bound as one for now and for forever. Beyond sorrow, beyond pain, beyond even death itself. They were together at last.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading! I really loved this story and do plan on a sequel!


End file.
